Familycrash HarryLilySirius?
by DasTeddy
Summary: Lily Potter lebt. Harrys Mutter wurde bei Voldemorts Angriff durch die Zeit geworfen und taucht nach Harrys 4tem Jahr wieder auf. Nicht nur bei Harry, nein, auch bei Sirius sorgt sie für große verwirrung, ist sie doch seine große liebe...Update Kapitel 16
1. Prolog 1

**Prolog **

Da war er. Der Mann, den sie liebte.

Doch nicht lieben durfte.

Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt.

"Warum wolltest du, das ich komme?" fragte sie leise, während sie hinter ihn trat.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum.

"Ich, weil, also... Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Sie schüttelte sanft ihren Kopf und setzte sich neben ihn ans Ufer des Sees.

"Du weißt, das es nicht sein darf. Also warum reden?"

"Du weißt warum! Ich wurde dazu erzogen meine Gefühle zu verstecken. Und obwohl ich dagegen ankämpfe zwingst du mich dazu!"

Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, sah sie tiefe Traurigkeit.

"Was verlangst du von mir!" flüsterte sie leise, Entsetzen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Nichts anderes als das du auch zu deinen Gefühlen stehst!" Er griff nach ihrer Hand. "Ich weiß was du fühlst! Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen?"

Ihr Blick schweifte über den großen See bis nach Hogwarts.

"Ich will ihm nicht weh tun!" hauchte das Mädchen, kaum noch verständlich.

"Und was ist mit mir?" Sanft nahm er ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

"Dir doch auch nicht!"

"Aber das tust du! Jedesmal wenn ich euch sehe, zerreißt es mich innerlich! Ich sterbe tausend Tode wenn er dich küsst, weil ich fühle das ich an dieser Stelle sein sollte. Mein Herz zerbricht, immer wenn ich eure Liebesschwüre höre, weil ich weiß, dass es nicht war ist, nicht sein darf!"

"Was soll ich denn bitte tun?" Fragte sie, nun ebenfalls traurig.

"Nichts anders, wie das du dieses Theater aufgibst und die Karten offen auf den Tisch legst! Nichts anderes, wie das du endlich zu deinen Gefühlen stehst!"

"Was verlangst du da von mir!" Das Mädchen sprang auf und entriss ihm ihre Hand. "Wir beide wissen, dass es nicht geht! Du weißt es und ich weiß es! Auch wenn ich es nicht will!" Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr gewesen, wie ein Flüstern.

Langsam wandte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Schloss davon.

"Ich will es doch auch nicht!" murmelte der Junge. Einige Momente rang er noch mit sich, dann rannte er dem Mädchen hinter her. So eben betrat sie ein kleines Wäldchen, immer noch mit dem Ziel Hogwarts.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und drehte sie herum.

"Sag es mir und ich werde euch nicht weiter im Weg stehen!"

"Was soll ich sagen?" Ihre Augen sprechen Bände. Sie wusste genau was er wollte, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sagte.

"Sag mir das du ihn liebst, und nur ihn!"

Nun begannen Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

"Ich kann nicht!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich dich nicht anlügen kann! Das weißt du und nutzt es jetzt aus!"

Er nahm jetzt auch noch ihre andere Hand in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Ich will einfach nicht das du dein Leben lang unglücklich bist! Oder warum trägst du sonst den Ring, den er dir zu eurer Verlobung gegeben hat, nicht? Sondern den, den ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe?!"

"Ich...ich..." stotterte sie.

Er riss sein Hemd an der Brust auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Anhänger in den zwei Buchstaben mit einem Plus dazwischen eingraviert waren.

"Ich habe sie seit dem nicht abgelegt!" erklärte er.

Ihre rechte Hand löste sich aus seiner und zog ihrerseits eine kleine Kette mit einem identischen Amulett aus ihrem Kragen hervor.

"Denkst du etwa ich?"

Er zog sie sanft zu sich.

"Im Innern stehst du dazu, warum dann nicht auch nach außen?"

Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Verdammt noch mal! Ich liebe dich Lily! Über alles in der Welt!" hauchte er.

Sie drängte sich an ihn und er hielt sie fest.

Seine starke Brust wurde nass von ihren Tränen.

"Ich dich doch auch Sirius!"


	2. Prolog 2

**Prolog 2** (Erklärung dazu in A/N)

"NEEEIIIIINNNNN!!!"

Mit Entsetzen musste Lily zusehen, wie James Potter, ihr Ehemann, von Voldemorts Fluch an die Wand geschleudert wurde und dann leblos zusammen sank. Der Dunkle Lord kam nun drohend auf sie zu.

"Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht Harry! Nimm mich an seiner Stelle!" flehte sie ihn an. Die rothaarige Hexe wollte nur eins: Ihren Sohn beschützen.

"Geh bei Seite du dummes Mädchen!" herrschte Voldemort sie an.

Doch Lily wich nicht von ihrer Stellung vor der Tür des Schlafzimmers.

Ein Fluch Voldemorts traf sie hart in die Magengrube und ließ sie durch die geschlossene Tür krachen. Während sie fiel, riss sie die Wiege, in der Baby Harry friedlich schlief, um. Schreiend wachte er auf.

Groß, dunkel und beherrschend näherte sich der Dunkle Zauberer ihm. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich Lily ihm in den Weg.

"Bitte, ich flehe euch an, nehmt mich an seiner Stelle, doch lassen sie Harry leben! Was hat er euch denn getan?" Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Lilys Gesicht und hinterließen lange Bahnen, in ihrem dreckigen Gesicht.

"Sei still du wertloses Schlammblut! Ich habe mich nicht vor dir zu rechtfertigen!" Mit diesen Worten verpasste er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die sie heftig an einen Bettpfosten taumeln ließ.

Nicht in der Lage einzugreifen musste sie mit ansehen, wie Voldemort sich immer weiter ihrem geliebten Sohn näherte. Durch die zertrümmerte Tür konnte sie James' Körper leblos im Flur liegen sehen und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, das er tot war.

"Harry!" wimmerte sie leise.

"Ich sagte doch sei still!" brüllte sie der Dunkle Lord an und schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht.

Wieder wandte er sich Harry zu.

Bewegungsunfähig hörte Lily wie Lord Voldemort die Todbringenden Worte flüsterte:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily musste mit ansehen, wie sich ein grüner Lichtstrahl von seinem erhobenen Zauberstab löste und auf Harry zu raste.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem er ihn berührte, wurde er wie durch einen unsichtbaren Schild reflektiert und auf den fassungslosen Voldemort zurück geschickt.

Versteinert beobachtete Lily, wie der Dunkle Zauberer langsam immer mehr von dem grünen Licht erfasst wurde und sich aufzulösen begann.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" brüllte er und wand sich wie vor Schmerzen.

Seine Umrisse wurden immer schwächer und durchsichtiger, doch in dem Moment, als er fast völlig verschwunden war, ballte sich das Licht zusammen und explodierte mit einem hellblauen Schein, der Lily erfasste und von ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow fort riss.


	3. AdA

A/N

So, das war der Zweite Prolog.

Ich denke es ist wichtig zu wissen, was genau das passiert ist und später wäre es einfach nur noch unpassend. OK, es stimmt nicht ganz mit den Büchern überein, das geb ich ja zu, aber seht darüber einfach ma weg, ja? Das erste richtige Kapitel ist in Bearbeitung, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich es dieses Jahr noch schaffe und nächstes Jahr bin ich die erste Woche weg... werde mich aber auf jeden Fall beeilen und wenn ich mit dem Kapitel nicht mehr rechtzeitig fertig werde, gibt's ein extra langes, das verspreche ich.

Gut, zu dieser Geschichte. Es ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Slavka. Eigentlich hatten wir ja One-Shot ausgemacht, aber irgendwie musste ich dann eine Story Idee von mir umsetzen... Klarer Fall von FanFiktion-Fanatismus!

Disclaimer: An Personen nischt mir, nur die Geschichte ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Jemandem, der das Gefühl hat, dass ich was geklaut habe, kann ich nur gratulieren und demjenigen sagen das noch nie jemand so falsch gelegen hat wie er/sie. Denn das ganze enthält zwar möglicherweise einige Ideen von n paar Freundinnen von mir(das sin die einzigen die ich damit zu texte!), aber da nur zwei von ihnen Fanfics schreiben und sich die Themen nicht im geringsten ähneln ist es wohl nicht möglich das etwas noch mal woanders vorkommt. Wer trotzdem das Gefühl hat, das ich geistigen Klau betrieben hat(mal davon abgesehen das nur mein krankes Hirn auf so ne Idee kommt...), bin immer zu einer Diskussion bereit.

Genre: Puuh... Romance und Action, vielleicht kommt auch noch was dazu.

Pairing: Lily/Sirius

Story: Lily wird in die Gegenwart versetzt(Vor Sirius Tod, sonst wäre das Pairing ja irgendwie Schwachsinn!), eine Chance neu anzufangen? Aber da gibt es ja auch noch Harry... Und der muss sich jetzt nicht nur mit Voldemort und seinen Leuten rum schlagen, sondern auch mit seiner Mutter, die so ganz und gar nicht die ist, die er sich immer vorgestellt und von der man ihm immer erzählt hat. Nun hat er 3 große Probleme, denn sein 'großer Bruder' Sirius verhält sich auch nicht mehr ganz Artgerecht...

Warnings: das eigentlich weniger, aber zwei wichtige Anmerkungen, damit später keine Fragen kommen. Ich poste die Antworten auf die Reviews von Net und De gemeinsam, weil sich so hoffentlich doppelte Fragen vermeiden lassen. Und bevor diese Frage überhaupt kommt: Lily ist auch weiterhin 20, da sie ja direkt und ohne Zwischenstopp in die andere Zeit versetzt wurde, Sirius dagegen ist 35, weil er ja sein Leben ganz normal gelebt hat.

So, damit wären jetzt wohl endgültig alle Klarheiten beseitigt, aber ich wollte einfach mal meine Beweggründe für mein Handeln, auch wenn ichs manchmal selbst nicht ganz verstehe, so gut wie möglich offenlegen. Auch wenn ich durch mein ins Detail gehen wohl eher das Gegenteil erreicht habe...

Liebe Grüße, eure Teddy

an:Merle15: Natürlich liebt sie ihn. Wie das genau zwischen ihr und James war, da gehe ich zwar später irgendwann auch noch mal genauer drauf ein, aber so oder so, sie hat ihn geheiratet, also kann er ihr nicht ganz gleichgültig sein. Außerdem denke ich, dass es für eine Frau im Grunde häufig erst mal egal ist, wer der Vater ist, weil _sie_ ja eine richtige Beziehung zu dem Kind aufbauen. Wenn du min. 7 Monate, gibt ja auch sowas wie Frühchen, gespürt hast, wie ein kleiner Mensch in dir heranwächst, kannst du, denke ich jedenfalls, nicht anders als das Kind zu lieben. So, das war jetzt sehr viel Gedenke von mir und ich hoffe ich habe dich überzeugen können.  
Wie sehr Lily Harry liebt, kommt wohl in den nächsten zwei Kapitel sehr gut (und laut) zu Geltung. Hoffe ich jedenfalls.  
Und noch was zu dem Pairing: Eigentlich mag ich es auch nicht so, aber irgendwie hat mich die Idee fasziniert. Und so abwegig ist es ja auch wieder nich, weil wir noch keinen Liebesschwur von Lily gehört haben, nur den Fanatismus von James.


	4. Kapitel 1,2,3

Ich hab die drei Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet, bis auf das Ende von Kapitel 2 und das gesamte Kapitel 3(das ich hier noch gar nicht gepostet hatte, wie ich zugeben muss) sind es keine großen Sachen. Ich lade hier alles in einem Kapitel hoch, weils einfach ist und ich einfach bloß faul, wie ich zugeben muss...+s+

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ein Review, ob es jetz so besser ist oder noch viel größerer Bullshit...

**Kapitel 1**

Sirius fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Müde warf er einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett stand.

6.30 Uhr

Stöhnend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

"Danke Lily. Selbst fast 15 Jahre nach deinem Tod machst du mir noch das Leben schwer..." murmelte er leise. Sirius griff nach dem ovalen Anhänger, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing und betrachtete ihn.

Seine Worte waren nicht wirklich ernst gewesen. Schon oft hatten die Erinnerungen an Lily ihm Kraft gegeben weiter zu machen, selbst in Askaban. Wie auch der Gedanke an seine Unschuld.

Am liebsten wäre Sirius damals auch gestorben, doch Lilys letzte Bitte erhielt ihn am Leben. 'Beschütze meinen Sohn! Pass auf Harry auf!' So hatte er sich gezwungen weiter zu machen, immer mit Lilys letztem Wunsch in den Ohren.

Sirius versuchte sich an Einzelheiten seines Traumes zu erinnern, doch vergebens. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er ihn schon oft geträumt hätte, sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte...

Wieder seufzte er und stand auf. Schlafen konnte er jetzt so wie so nicht mehr. er beschloß in die Küche zu gehen und sich einen Kaffee zu holen.

Dort traf er auf Harry.

Sirius zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben seinen Patensohn.

"Na? Kannst du auch nicht mehr schlafen?" Harry sah ihn aus müden Augen an. "Was heißt da nicht mehr? Bin heute noch gar nicht geschlafen..." Er gähnte. "Und was ist mir dir?"

"Hab schlecht geschlafen. Hab von..." Sirius brach ab. Er konnte, und durfte, es ihm nicht erzählen. Doch Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Was hast du?" "Nichts." Sirius sah, das sein Patensohn ihm nicht glaubte und vielleicht sogar wusste, was er hatte sagen wollen. Sirius stand auf um Wasser für den Kaffee auf zu setzten.

"Du hast von Mum geträumt, hab ich recht?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sirius die Kanne festhalten. "Wie...kommst du darauf?" fragte er und versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, was ihm aber gründlich misslang.

"Weiß nich..." meinte Harry "das tue ich zur Zeit andauernd. Wenn ich überhaupt schlafe. Von ihr weiß ich fast nichts, von meinem Vater dagegen so viel..."

Als das Wasser auf dem Herd stand, setzte sich Sirius Harry gegenüber. Der hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

"Du hast recht. Ich _habe_ von Lily geträumt." Gestand der Ältere. Harry sah auf. "Von James habe ich noch nie geträumt, wahrscheinlich weil ich durch dich das Gefühl habe, dass er auf eine Art noch lebt... Lily dagegen...", er seufzte kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Ich konnte ihren Tod wohl nie akzeptieren..."

Harry legte Sirius tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Soll ich dir erzählen, was _ich_ immer träume?" Der Ältere nickte. "Das wäre schön. Wir können uns ja gemeinsam an sie erinnern."

"Ich träume oft, das Mum mit mir am Fenster steht und mir etwas vorsingt. Ich weiß nicht welches Lied, ich weiß nur dass es wunderschön ist und dass sie eine wunderschöne Stimme hat..." Sirius lächelte.

"Das hat sie wirklich getan. Jeden Abend, wenn das Wetter schön war, stand sie mit dir auf dem Arm am Fenster und sang dich in den Schlaf. James und ich haben dann oft im Garten gesessen, etwas getrunken und ihr zugehört."

Das Wasser kochte und Sirius stand auf um den Kaffee zu machen. Harry saß einfach nur da und starrte in die Luft.

"Weißt du..." begann er nach einer Weile "manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das sie gar nicht tot ist. Ich meine, sie hat ja nicht einmal ein Grab warum auch immer..."

Sirius schenkte zwei Tassen ein, kehrte an den Tisch zurück und stellte eine vor Harry hin.

"Ja, das kenne ich..."

Sie saßen noch lange so da, beide in sich gekehrt, in eigene Gedanken versunken und genossen doch die Nähe des anderen.

Schließlich kamen die ersten Ordensmitglieder herunter.

"Morgen Sirius! Tag Harry!" murmelte Tonks, nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich neben Sirius.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte sie in die folgende Stille.

"Nein." Kam es zweistimmig zurück.

"Hört sich toll an." Kommentierte sie trocken. "Aber jetz hört bloß auf zu reden, mir tun schon die Ohren weh!"

"Sorry Dora." Seufzte Sirius und kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick. Abwehrend hob er die Hände. "Wir haben beide schlecht geschlafen und ich nenn' dich Dora weil Andromeda und Ted dich auch immer so genannt haben."

"Was ist eigentlich mit den beiden passiert?" fragte Harry gähnend.

"Ham sich in Afrika 'ne unheilbare Zaubererkrankheit eingefangen. Sin vor 2 Jahren gestorben."

"Das tut mir leid." sagte der Junge bedauernd, doch Tonks winkte ab. "Schon OK, sin in Frieden gestorben, im Gegensatz zu einigen andren..." Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie ihn deutlich nicht ansehen würde, doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Tonks sah ihn an. "Deine Eltern tun mir wirklich leid. Ich glaube, dich hilflos Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem ausgeliefert zu wissen war für sie schlimmer als der Tod selbst.

Nachdenklich nippte Harry an seinem Kaffee. Von dieser Seite hatte er es noch nie betrachtet.

"Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln, Dora. Steht heute irgendwas bestimmtes auf dem Plan? Etwas, das mich auch betrifft?"

Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein kleines Grinsen, als er die mürrische Stimme seines Paten hörte.

Tonks nickte. "Wie mans nimmt. Der kleine Harry hier"-bei dem Wort 'klein' warf der Jugendliche ihr einen Todesblick zu-"geht heute mit seinen, ebenfalls kleinen, Freunden in die Winkelgasse. Ich gehöre übrigens zu seinem Schutz, genauso wie unser allseits paranoider Mad-Eye. Außerdem gibt's noch 'n Ordenstreffen. Die Frage ist, ob du daran teilnehmen willst." sagte sie spitz und grinste dann frech.

Sirius blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Antworten, denn Ms Weasley kam in die Küche geschneit.

Als sie die Küche sah, schrie sie auf, denn Harry hatte sich in einem Anfall von Heißhunger über einige Vorräte hergemacht und auch Sirius hatte sich beim Kaffeekochen nicht gerade um Ordnung bemüht.

"Sirius!" schrie die füllige Frau gellend, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm stand. Der Gerufene zuckte zusammen, rollte in Richtung der Anderen mit den Augen und brüllte dann in etwa der gleichen Lautstärke: "Was ist denn, Molly?"

Harry und Tonks prusteten in ihren Kaffee.

"Schrei nicht so, ich bin nicht taub!" entrüstete sich Ms Weasley. "Ich jetzt aber schon!" gab Sirius zurück. Die Frau sah ihn noch kurz irritiert an, dann warf sie einen eindeutigen Blick auf das Chaos in der Küche.

"Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das soll?"

Sirius grinste. "Da hat sich wohl jemand in der Küche bedient!" bemerkte er.

"Dieser jemand warst wohl eindeutig du." Sagte Ms Weasley bissig.

"Selbst wenn, is ja auch meine Küche!"

"Hast du die Sachen denn auch eingekauft?"

Sirius sah sie sehr wütend an. "Molly, das ist unterste Ebene, und das weißt du genau!" sagte er leise.

"Du gibt's es ja noch nicht einmal zu, dann wäre die Sache ja nicht so schlimm. Eins ist sicher, ich mache die Sauerei nicht weg, das wirst schön du erledigen!"

"Vergiss es."

"Ach ja? Immerhin hast du..."

Harry erkannte plötzlich, das die beiden auf dem Weg zu einem handfesten Streit waren.

"Ms Weasley, ich war das."

Sofort herrschte Stille.

"OH, dann... Ich mache jetzt Frühstück."

"Molly, ich finde, du solltest dich bei Sirius entschuldigen." Meinte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Remus betrat nun vollens den Raum und ließ sich neben Harry nieder.

"Jah...entschuldige Sirius." Murmelte die Frau und fing an das Chaos mit Zauberei zu entfernen.

"Ich geh hoch zu Seidenschnabel, kommt jemand mit?" fragte Sirius in die Runde. Remus und Harry nickte und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen nach oben.

Der Hippogreif klapperte fröhlich mit dem Schnabel, als sie eintraten.

"Morgen, Schäbelchen!" begrüßte Sirius ihn und tätschelte ihm den Schnabel. "Was machen wir heute? Ich meine, heute ist immerhin Lily und James' 15 Todestag und Dumbledore hat mal wieder nichts organisiert!" meinte er in Richtung der anderen während er einige Federn entzauste.

"Sirius, ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Thema für..." begann Remus, doch Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Harry ist ihr Sohn, niemand hat ein Recht ihn von jeglichen Trauerfeiern aus zu schließen, nicht einmal Dumbledore!" fauchte er und Harry und Remus starrten ihn an.

"Jah, entschuldige Sirius, Harry! Du hast natürlich Recht, Tatze. Keiner von uns hat mehr Recht darauf als Harry. Ich würde sagen, dass wir heute Abend um 20.27 Uhr, beim Angriff auf ihr Haus eine Andacht machen. Jeder soll kurz etwas erzählen. Nun, jeder der mit macht..."

Lange sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Sie sahen sich abwechselnd an und ihre Blicke sagte mehr als Worte.

Schließlich rief Ms Weasley zum Frühstück.

**Kapitel 2 - Geister der Zeit**

Sirius stand auf der Treppe, als Harry mit seinen Freunden das Haus verließ.

Nur sehr ungern lies er ihn gehn, wie er zu geben musste, denn er hätte ihn gerne begleitet, weiter mit ihm gesprochen und die gleiche Vertrautheit wie vor einigen Stunden gespürt.

Seufzend wandte er sich ab.

Er musste es akzeptieren, das es immer Leute geben würde, die ihm Harry vorenthalten würde.

Sirius sah noch, wie Molly den Konferenzraum betrat. Er war erst einige Stufen nach oben gegangen, als er plötzlich jemanden schreien hörte.

Sofort wirbelte er herum, kümmerte sich nicht um das Gekreische des Gemäldes seiner Mutter ("Schlammblüter! Abschaum!...")und stürzte gleichzeitig mit Arthur zu der am Boden liegenden Molly.

"Molly! Molly, wach doch auf, Liebling!" Doch Ms Weasley rührte sich nicht. "Bring sie nach oben, Arthur! Remus und ich werden uns hier umsehen!"

Der Mann konnte nur nicken und brachte seine Frau mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers in ihr Zimmer.

Vorsichtig und mit gezückten Zauberstäben traten Sirius und Remus durch die geöffnete Tür in den Konferenzsaal.

In dem leeren Raum herrschte Totenstille.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Remus nickte. Sie trennten sich und Sirius ging langsam an der rechten Wand entlang zur Mitte des Raumes.

Da sah er eine Gestalt, die auf dem Boden lag.

Die Beine halb angewinkelt und die Arme von sich gestreckt gab sie ein groteskes Bild ab.

Sirius' Atem setzte aus, als er das lange rote Haar sah.

Remus näherte sich ihr.

"O Gott, Sirius..." sagte er und sah seinen besten Freund an.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihm.

Und sah der Frau ins Gesicht.

"Das...das..." Sirius musste sich an einem Stuhl fest halten um nicht um zu kippen.

"Ich hole Dumbledore." Murmelte Remus und verließ den Raum.

Langsam ging Sirius neben der Frau in die Hocke und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. In seinem Bauch explodierten Gefühle, die er seit fast 16 Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Sorgfältig untersuchte er Lilys leblosen Körper nach Verletzungen, doch sie schien nur Kratzer und blaue Flecken zu haben.

Sanft nahm er sie auf seine Arme.

Vorsichtig trug er sie aus dem kalten Raum vorbei an Dumbledore, der mit Remus herein gestürzt kam und bei Lilys Anblick fast hingefallen wäre, vorbei an den ganzen Ordensmitglieder, die Lily manchmal mit Freude, manchmal mit Entsetzten ansahen, vorbei Fred und George, die von dem Tumult irritiert vor ihrem Zimmer standen, vorbei an all diesen Leuten ohne sie zu bemerken. Die ganze Zeit sah er nur Lily, die in seinen Armen lag. In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen legte er sie sanft auf sein Bett und deckte sie vorsichtig zu.

"Nein." Sagte Sirius laut und hinderte Dumbledore daran, sein Schlafzimmer zu betreten.

"Sirius, lass mich durch! Ich muss mit ihr reden!" eindringlich sah der Schulleiter ihn an. Doch dieses Mal würde dieser Blick nicht bei ihm ziehen, das wusste Sirius. Es ging nicht um eine frühere Aktion, Harry zu ihnen zu holen, sondern es ging um Lilys Gesundheit.

"Albus, nein! Wenn Lily aufwacht werde ich dich holen, aber ich lasse nicht zu, das du sie mit Gewalt raus holst!" Sirius schloss die Türe hinter sich und Remus stellte sich neben ihn. "Sirius, Remus, es ist wichtig, ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden! Ich muss wissen, was damals passiert ist!"

"Das wollen wir alle, Albus, aber jetzt geht Lilys Gesundheit vor! Ich lasse keine Risiken zu!" Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Remus tat es ihm gleich. Dumbledore seufzte und ging weg. "Hoffen wir, das wir das richtige getan haben..." murmelte Remus und der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn empört an. "Remus, also echt!"

Sirius drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Zimmer. "Ich bring dir nachher was zum Essen, ich muss jetzt, hab noch nen Termin im Ministerium..."

Sirius nickte nur kurz und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett. Remus warf einen letzten Blick auf die junge Frau, dann schloss er die Türe und ging.

Sirius sah Lily an.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte so sanft und zart.

Ihre langen roten Haare waren inzwischen gekämmt und legten sich seidig weich um Schultern und Hals.

Hin und wieder zuckte ihre zierliche Nase und unter den Lidern konnte Sirius ihre Augen im Traum hin und her schießen sehen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Atem heftiger, gehetzter. Unruhig warf sie sich im Bett hin und her. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in die Bettdecke.

Sirius beugte sich vor und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ruhig, Lily, gaaanz ruhig!" murmelte er und tatsächlich normalisierte sich ihre Atmung wieder und sie entspannte sich.

Doch trotzdem ließ er sie nicht los.

Um ihn herum verschwamm alles, mit einem Mal war Sirius wieder in Hogwarts und lief mir Lily über die Ländereien.

In der Ferne sahen sie jemandem über dem Quiddtichfeld herum schießen.

"James fliegt wirklich gut, oder, Lil'!" Meinte Sirius lachend und sah das 16jährige Mädchen an.

"Jah, wirklich gut..." gab die zurück.

"Hei, was issen mit dir los?" wollte Sirius irritiert wissen.

"Ach...nichts..." murmelte sie.

"Lily, sag schon! Ich bin zwar mit James befreundet, aber ich bin auch dein Freund! Also, sag schon!" Sie kamen zu einem kleinen Wäldchen, das ein kleiner Bach durchfloss. An seinem Ufer setzte sich Lily hin. Sirius tat es ihr gleich.

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille.

"Weißt du, ich glaube, dass das Quidditch spielen James nicht gut tut. Er wird immer arroganter und hat kaum noch Zeit für mich. Wenn doch und ich bin gerade mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigt, ist er sofort eingeschnappt. Weiß auch nich, aber ich komm mir langsam verarscht vor..."

Sirius schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte um James zu verteidigen, immerhin ging es ihm genauso. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal mit ihm reden..." sagte er leise.

"Hat keinen Zweck, ich habs schon versucht, er hat mir kaum zu gehört und war sofort sauer."

Wieder herrschte Stille, die nur durch das plätschern des Baches und dem zwitschern der Vögel unterbrochen wurde.

"Liebst du ihn noch?" fragte Sirius schließlich.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn jemals geliebt habe..." antwortete Lily. "Ich glaubte nicht, ich denke ich habe meine Gefühle für eine andere Person immer auf ihn bezogen..."

Sirius wurde heiß. Er wollte nicht, das Lily James verließ, zu wichtig war ihm ihre Freundschaft, die er dann wahrscheinlich aufgeben musste.

"Und...die wäre?" wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

Es dauerte lange, bis Lily antwortete, doch Sirius ließ ihr die Zeit.

"Sirius?" fragte sie schließlich und sah ihn an. Er konnte Unsicherheit in ihren Augen sehen, was wirklich eines Seltenheit war.

"Ich liebe dich."

Und Sirius wusste, dass er sie auch liebte, von ganzem Herzen, als sich ihre Lippen zum ersten mal berührten.

Lily löste die Umarmung und sagte lächelnd: "Alles gute zum 17, Tatze! Jetz kannst du tun und alles, was du willst!" Sirius grinste zurück. "Das ist das beste an Geburtstagen! So, und jetz wollen wir aber mal den Anlaß nutzen und feiern, klar!"

Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum jubelten. James zerrte einige Kisten Butterbier hervor. "Greift zu! Und auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Er schüttelte seinem besten Freund kräftig die Hand. "Und jetzt, wo du volljährig bist, kannst du ja endlich aus meinem Zimmer ausziehen!"

"Ph, ich denk ja nicht dran, immer hin hab ich da Vollpension!" Alle um sie herum lachten.

"Okok, hab ja schon verstanden... Aber jetz macht doch endlich mal einer Musik an!"

Sirius ließ sich in einen bequemen Sessel fallen und beobachtete die tanzenden Paare. Immer wieder sah Lily zum ihm und schließlich flüsterte sie James etwas ins Ohr und kam zu Sirius.

"Was ist los, Tatze?" fragte sie so leise, das nur er es verstehen konnte. "Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir!"

Traurig sah der Schwarzhaarige sie an. "James hat mir gestern gesagt, das er vorhat um deine Hand an zu halten."

"Oh du große..." murmelte Lily. "Merlin, was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Am besten, du sagst ja."

"WAS?" Ungewollt hatte sie laut gesprochen und erschrocken senkte sie ihre Stimme sofort wieder. "Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!"

"Einfache Erklärung: Ich mag James und du magst James. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich. Wenn du James Antrag ausschlägst, dann macht er Schluss und verlangt auch von uns anderen mit dir keine Kontakt mehr zu haben. Du kennst ihn doch inzwischen, Lily!"

Lily sah ihn bestürzt an. "Verdammter Slytherin, du hast Recht! Aber ich kann mir kein Leben mehr ohne euch vorstellen!" Eine kleine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange und Sirius küsste sie weg.

"Du musst nicht, Lily. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir."

Und sie umarmte ihn.

Sirius schreckte hoch. Er war wieder im Grimmauld Platz und Lily schlief tief und fest in seinen Armen.

So eine völlige Versenkung in den eigenen Erinnerungen hatte er schon einige Male erlebt. In Azkaban.

Es passierte vielen dort, doch nicht wenige wachten nie wieder daraus auf.

Die Geister der Zeit...

**Kapitel 3**

Plötzlich regte sich Lily und schlug die Augen auf.

"Oh mein Gott, hab ich Kopfschmerzen..." murmelte sie. "Sirius, kannst du mir bitte was holen!"

Er starrte sie an. Dann nickte er. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Kopfschüttelnd ging er in die Küche. Dort traf er auf Dumbledore und Remus. "Und!" fragten beide unisono.

"Sie ist wach..." antwortete Sirius langsam, während er im Tränkeschrank nach einem gegen Schmerzen suchte. "Aber?" Remus sah ihn mit schiefgelegen Kopf an.

"Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht. Von jemandem, der gerade eine Zeitreise gemacht hat und zuvor von Voldemort angegriffen wurde, hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet... Naja, ich bin dann mal wieder oben..." murmelte er zerstreut und stieg wieder die Treppe nach oben.

Verwirrt sah Dumbledore Remus an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schau nicht so, Albus, ich habe auch keine Ahnung wovon er redet!"

Wieder in seinem Zimmer sah er Lily vor seinem Schrank stehen und sich im Spiegel begutachten. "Findest du, ich bin dick!" fragte sie und schaute ihn kritisch an. "Naja, 4-5 Kilo weniger würden dir bestimmt nicht weh tun, außerdem sind deine Beine nicht gerade die eines Topmodels, von deiner Hüfte gar nicht zu reden..."

"Schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Ich bin das hässlichste Wesen, dass auf Erden wandelt!"

"Mh", Sirius tat so, als würde er kurz nachdenken, dann entgegnete er: "ich würde dir völlig Recht geben, wenn ich Sniefelus nicht kennen würde. Aber so...sagen wir das zweit hässlichste, OK!"

Lily rollte mit den Augen und griff nach dem Schmerztrank. "Du schaffst es immer wieder mich auf zu bauen!"

Dann ging sie zum Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Hose. Kontrollierend fuhr sie mit beiden Händen in die Taschen, fand jedoch offensichtlich nicht das, was sie suchte. "Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich mein Zauberstab!"

"Ähhh, keine Ahnung!" Sirius begann fieberhaft zu überlegen, was damit geschehen sein könnte, wahrscheinlich war er zerbrochen worden, doch genau konnte es vermutlich nur Dumbledore sagen.

"Hat Tara jetzt eigentlich schon den Bericht fertig! Wenn ich den bis Montag nicht habe, kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen!"

Sirius starrte sie an. Tamara Gingers war einige Tage vor dem Angriff bei einem Kampf mit Todessern gestorben, Lily hatte die Rede an ihrem Grab gehalten und auch die Feierlichkeiten danach ausgerichtet. Der Schwarzhaarige begann langsam zu begreifen, was ihn so stutzig gemacht hatte. "Lily," begann er langsam, "Tara ist tot! Sie wurde von Todessern ermordet!"

Die Frau sackte aufs Bett. "Was! Wo! Wann! WIE!"

"Lily-Maus, was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst!"

"Das Essen mit dir und James, anläßlich unseres 4. Freundschaftstages. Remus und Peter konnten leider nicht kommen, Remus wegen Vollmond und Peter, na, der wird wieder mal krank gewesen sein..."

Sirius starrte sie an. Dieses Essen war eine Woche vorher gewesen.

"Was ist denn los, Sirius!"

"Kannst du dich an gar nichts sonst erinnern!"

"Natürlich kann ich, an alles was vorher war. Das Essen war doch gestern, oder!"

Sprachlos schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

"Nicht? Vorgestern? Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen? Und wie komme ich, nur so nebenbei, hier her?"

"Lily, wir müssen zu Dumbledore, jetzt gleich!"

"Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern, gar nichts, nada, niet!"

"Na toll, und was sollen wir jetzt tun!"

"Na was schon, wir müssen ihr alles erklären. Hast du vielleicht eine Erklärung dafür, Albus?"

Dumbledore ging zum Bücherbord an der Wand.

Sirius saß hibbelig auf einem weichen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und warf andauernd nervöse Blicke zur Tür.

Davor saß Lily und betrachtete mit großen Augen die Bilder an der Wand.

Ihnen war nichts besseres eingefallen, wie sie dort sitzen zu lassen, da Sirius, Remus und Dumbledore die Lage erst einmal unter sich besprechen mussten.

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille, dann schlug der Schulleiter von Hogwarts triumphierend auf den Tisch.

"Ha, da haben wirs. Moment, da. _'Bei den wenigen Zeitreisen, die in und vor unseren Tagen bewusst oder versehentlich begangen wurden, ist eine interessante Häufigkeit zu beobachten: Fast alle, die durch einen Unfall durch die Zeit geschickt wurden, litten an einer sogenannten _Temporalen Amnesie_, d.h. eine Amnesie, die einen bestimmten Zeitraum vor dem Sprung betraf. Bei einigen kehrten die Erinnerungen bereits nach kurzer Zeit, bei anderen erst später oder auch gar nicht zurück. Bis heute sind keine Metoden bekannt, um diese Rückkehr der Erinnerungen zu beeinflussen oder zu beschleunigen.''_"

"Na toll. Lily hat also eine 'Temporale Amnesie'. Aber was machen wir jetzt! Ich meine, wir können sie ja nicht im Glauben lassen, es sei 1981..."

Währenddessen vor der Tür

Lily war nervös. Irgend etwas stimmte hier eindeutig nicht.

Sirius war innerhalb von wenigen Tagen um Jahre gealtert, James war nicht da, obwohl er sonst, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, nicht von ihrer Seite wich und sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, das der Orden ohne irgendeine Ankündigung das Quartier gewechselt hatte, denn in so einem Haus, das wusste Lily sicher, war sie noch nie gewesen. Das auch Dumbledore da war, stellte sicher, das es wirklich der Orden der Phönix war, doch hatte dort nicht gestern, oder auch vorgestern, noch reges Treiben geherrscht! Waren nicht immer Leute in den Gängen herum gewuselt, immer mit irgendeiner Beschäftigung, die mit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und seinen Todessern zutun hatte!

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, hier stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht...

Da kam jemand den Gang herunter gelaufen, der Lily sehr bekannt vor kam...


	5. Kapitel 4

Ganz vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Da freut man sich richtig drauf, weiter zu schreiben+Ladung Butterbier ausgeb+

Und weiter gehtz:

**Kapitel 4**

Lily sah den Jungen an, der nun vor ihr stand und sie belämmert anstarrte. Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Jamy, nix für ungut, aber das ist der bisher schlechteste Zauber oder auch Trank, keine Ahnung, den du bisher gemacht hast."

James blinzelte. "Wie bitte! Ich versteh nicht ganz..." Lily stand auf und ging einige Male um ihn herum. "Also erstens, du hättest wenigstens auch Klamotten in deiner jetzigen Größe anziehen können, dieses ausgebeulte Zeug sieht einfach nur lächerlich aus. Dann, gut, deine Gesichtsform hast du ein bisschen verändert, genauso wie deine Augenfarbe. Aber musstest du wirklich meine kopieren? Dann hättest du wenigstens auch noch deinen Gang verändern können, so erkennt doch auf jeden fall jeder sofort, das du es bist. Und diese Narbe... also echt, nee, die geht gar nich."

James starrte sie an. Ungläubig und irritiert. Langsam kamen Lily Zweifel. War das wirklich James Daniel Potter, ihr Ehemann!

"Verzeihung, aber wer sind sie?"

OK, hier lief ganz eindeutig was schief. James würde eines niemals tun: Sie verleugnen, weder unter Folter, noch im Spaß.

"Ähm, deine Frau, Liliana Tabea Potter..." sagte sie zweifelnd. Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß. "Falls das ein Scherz sein soll, ich kann nicht darüber lachen! Wer sind sie wirklich!" stotterte er.

"Liliana Tabea Potter, geborene Evans." Wiederholte sie.

Der Junge verdrehte die Augen und kippte um.

"Ähm, jah...Ups..." murmelte Lily.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Türe von Dumbledores Büro.

"Herein." Rief eine Stimme von innen.

Lily öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und steckte den Kopf hinein. "Ähm, James, jedenfalls glaube ich, das er es ist, ist soeben umgekippt..." sagte sie unschuldig. Sirius und Remus sprangen sofort hoch.

"Nein!" sagten sie gleichzeitig und stürmten zur Tür.

"Öhm, doch." Antwortete Lily und deutete auf den leblosen Körper.

"Oh, Verdammt, daran hätten wir denken sollen! Aber sie wollten doch erst in einer Stunde zurück sein... Harry, Harry, sag doch was! Kannst du mich verstehen!" Sirius redete wie ein Wasserfall.

Der Junge, offensichtlich war sein Name Harry, öffnete die Augen und richtete sich halb auf.

"Sirius, ich glaub ich bekomme Halluzinationen, gerade hab ich doch wirklich allen ernstes geglaubt, das meine Mu..." sein Blick fiel auf Lily, die neben Remus stand und sofort verlor er wieder das Bewußtsein.

Alle sahen sie an. "Hei, ich kann nichts dafür, wenn der Kleine schwache Nerven hat. Wer ist das eigentlich! Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehn..."

Sirius stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. "Lily, das ist Harry, dein...ähm...Sohn."

"Verarsch mich!" entsetzt sah sie ihn an.

"Nein, das stimmt wirklich. Das ist dein Sohn Harry, weil...ähm...du bist im Jahr 1996."

Lily starrte ihn ungläubig an. Erst dachte sie noch, das sein ein groß angelegter Streich, doch dann fügte sich plötzlich alles wie Puzzlestücke ineinander.

Sie kippte um.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie wieder in Sirius' Bett. Abwesend schaute sie ihn an. "Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum..." murmelte sie. Sirius reichte ihr einen Becher. "Ganz austrinken!" Mit einem Zug leerte sie ihn.

"Falls du geträumt haben solltest, das du ihm Jahr 1996 bist und deinem 15jährigen Sohn begegnet bist, Sorry, aber das war kein Traum!"

Lily lies sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. "Was war das für Zeug?"

"Was gegen Bewußtlosigkeit, damit du nicht schon wieder umkippst!"

"Ekel." Murmelte sie und starrte an die Decke. "Wie komm ich hier her?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Warum bin ich hier?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Wer bin ich?"

"Keine Ahn...sehr lustig."

Sie grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwie musste ich doch testen, ob du mir überhaupt zuhörst, oder!"

Dumbledore trat ein. "Ah, Lily, gut, du bist wieder wach. Dann können wir uns ja unterhalten. Ich habe nämlich einige Fragen an dich."

"Schieß los, Albus."

"Du erinnerst dich immer noch nur an den Tag nach dem Essen mit Sirius und James!"

Sie nickte.

"Das ist nicht gut..."

"Warum?"

"Weil wir Informationen über den Tag brauchen, an dem du hierher geschickt wurdest und die kannst nur noch du uns sagen..."

"Was ist da eigentlich passiert!" fragte Lily und schaute nacheinander Dumbledore und Sirius an. Beide sahen betreten aus.

"So genau wissen wir das auch nicht, Lily-Maus, aber...wir werden dir das sagen, was wir wissen."

Und Sirius begann zu erzählen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, starrte Lily die Decke an.

"Oh mein...Merlin, das ist ja schrecklich! Was...habt ihr mit Pete gemacht? Ist er in Askaban?"

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick. "Nein. Ich denke, wir müssen dir noch mehr erzählen..."

"Ich will alles wissen. Was ist danach passiert? Was ist überhaupt in den letzten 15 Jahren passiert?"

Sirius seufzte schwer. "Gut. Aber ich muss dich bitten mich nicht zu unterbrechen, bis ich fertig bin. Denn auch für mich ist das nicht ganz einfach! Also...einen Tag später..."

Sirius erzählte soweit, wie er Bescheid wusste, dann sprang Dumbledore ein. Schließlich wechselten sie sich ab und ergänzten sich gegenseitig. Lily wurde immer blasser.

Während dessen

"Harry? Harry-Schatz, wach doch auf!" redete Ms Weasley auf ihn ein.

"Gott, mein Kopf dröhnt...kann ich bitte was zum trinken haben?" murmelte er.

"Ron, hol ihm ein Glas Wasser!" hörte Harry Ms Weasley sagen.

"Mann, hatte ich einen Albtraum..." brummte er. Einige Sekunden, oder waren es Minuten, spürte er, wie ihm ein Becher an die Lippen gesetzt wurde. In einem Zug trank er ihn aus.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er ihn drei besorgte Gesichter. Ms Weasley saß auf der einen Seite des Bettes, Hermine auf der anderen. Ron tigerte nervös vor seinem Bett hin und her.

"Ich hab mal wieder einen Mist geträumt..." meinte Harry und griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtisch.

"Falls du dich darauf beziehst, das du deine Mutter vor Dumbledores Büro getroffen hast, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn das war kein Traum!" Sagte Remus und trat aus dem Schatten einer Zimmerecke.

"Soll das heißen, mein Mutter lebt!" fragte Harry und wusste nicht, ob er fröhlich oder wütend sein sollte. "Sie lebt und hat sich trotzdem nicht gemeldet? Hat mich alleine gelassen?"

"So einfach ist das wohl nicht..." murmelte Hermine.

Sie stand auf und Remus setzte sich an ihren Platz. Unsicher ergriff er Harrys Hand. "Harry, was genau passiert ist, wissen wir auch nicht. Aber...so wie es momentan aussieht, wurde sie direkt nach dem Angriff auf euer Haus hierher versetzt. Aber wieder das passiert ist...da haben wir keine Ahnung."

Diese Neuigkeit musste Harry erst einmal verdauen.

Als er so nach und nach begriff, was das eigentlich bedeutete, kam ihm ein merkwürdiger Gedanke.

"Remus, wenn Mum in der Nacht nicht gestorben ist...dann...warum bin ich dann trotzdem nicht gestorben und habe Voldemort trotzdem abgewehrt?"

Remus sah ihn nachdenklich und gleichzeitig überrascht an. "Das habe ich noch gar nicht bedacht, ich denke auch Dumbledore hat darüber noch nicht nach gedacht..."

"Sir, das würde doch alle Thesen über den Haufen werfen, oder nicht?" lies sich Hermine vernehmen. Remus sah sie an. "Ja. Bisher haben wir immer angenommen, das Harry durch den Mutterschutz gerettet wurde, aber jetzt wo das weg fällt...Vermutlich bist du etwas noch viel besondereres, als wie bisher gedacht!"

Remus grinste in Harrys Richtung, doch dem war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, er konnte schon die Überschrift in den Zeitungen sehn: _'Harry Potter, das Wunder der Zaubererwelt! Harry Potter, Held der Welt! Harry Potter, ein noch größerer Held wie gedacht?''_

Da kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke.

"Remus", begann er aufgeregt, "heißt das, dass ich nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück muss?"

"Ich denke, dass du das mit deiner Mutter besprechen solltest." Antwortete Remus lächelnd.

"So, das reicht!" Ms Weasley, die bisher mit einem Zahnschmerz-Gesicht dem Gespräch zugehört hatte, mischte sich nun resolut ein. "Harry braucht Ruhe! Zuviel Aufregung schadet ihm nur. Harry, mein Lieber, du solltest es ruhig angehen. Glaube mir, das ist das beste für dich!"

"Ich bin völlig entspannt!" rief Harry und wies alle ihre Versuche ihn wieder zurück ins Kissen zu drücken, zurück.

"Und jetz will ich meine Mutter sehn." Verlangte er.

Remus grinste. "Ich denke da sprich nichts dagegen. So wie ich Lily kenne, macht sie Sirius und Dumbledore da oben schon die Hölle heiß!"

So Unrecht hatte er damit nicht. Oben in Sirius' Schlafzimmer schrie Lily. Der Grund war auch Harry, doch eher indirekt...

"WIE BITTE? SAG MAL HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?" Lily war aufgesprungen und starrte Dumbledore entsetzt an. "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! DAS IST NICHT DEIN ERNST, ODER?"

Sirius legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufs Bett zurück. "Lily-Maus, ganz ruhig. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden."

"Ich kann es nicht glauben...Du schickst ein kleines Baby zu seiner Tante, die...die die gesamte Zaubererwelt hasst und...und...das ist doch..." murmelte sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd vor sich hin.

"Lily, bitte! Ich weiß, es mag dir idiotisch vorkommen, doch Harry war, ist, eine Berühmtheit und wäre in der Zaubererwelt nur verhätschelt worden! Er wäre als ein verzogener Junge nach Hogwarts gekommen, ich möchte mir nicht ausdenken, wie dann alles gelaufen wäre..."

Lily atmete tief durch. "Meinetwegen, aber meine Schwester war trotzdem keine gute Wahl! Dann eher noch ein Waisenhaus. Aber...was ist eigentlich mit seinem Onkel, Christian Potter? Über den habt ihr nichts gesagt!"

Sirius und Dumbledore sahen sich an. "Ähm...er ist Todesser geworden, weil Daniel und Lena im Kampf für den Orden gestorben sind.(_AN Unlogisch, ich weiß...Daniel und Lena sind James' Eltern_) Kurz nachdem euer Haus angegriffen wurde...Was mit ihm ist, wissen wir nicht, wir vermuten er ist unter den Namenlosen Toten..."

"Merlin...ich..." begann Lily, da klopfte es an der Tür.

"Ja, bitte?" fragte Dumbledore und öffnete sie. Herein kam Remus und hinter ihm ein unsicherer Harry.

"Remus?" fragend sah Dumbledore ihn an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Harry wollte seine Mutter kennenlernen. Und mir ist kein Grund eingefallen, der dagegen spricht..."

"Während mir dagegen ziemlich viele einfallen. Albus, Harry ist dafür noch nicht bereit! Er ist erst vor 15min aufgewacht, er sollte sich nach so einem Zusammenbruch schonen!" zeterte Ms Weasley, bis Remus sie unterbrach. "Die Entscheidung ist schon längst gefallen, Molly! Harry ist nun wirklich alt genug um selbst darüber zu entscheiden, wie es ihm geht! Genügen Erfahrung hat er nun wirklich damit gemacht!" bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte er dem Jungen zu, der dies aber nicht sah, weil er ununterbrochen seine Mutter anstarrte.

Sirius stand auf und begann Remus, Dumbledore und Ms Weasley aus dem Raum zu scheuchen. "Lassen wir die beiden nun alleine." Auch er wollte den Raum verlassen, als ihn zwei Stimmen zurück hielten.

"Bitte bleib, Sirius!" sagten Lily und Harry unisono.

Auf Ms Weasley empörten Blick zuckte er mit den Schultern, verschloß die Tür und nahm wieder neben Lily auf dem Bett Platz.

Schüchtern zog sich Harry einen Stuhl heran.

Lange herrschte Stille.

Schließlich begann Lily verlegen zu reden.

"Du siehst deinem Vater unwahrscheinlich ähnlich, weißt du das?" Harry nickte. "Kriegst du wohl andauernd gesagt, hm? Du läufst sogar wie er, naja, vielleicht nicht ganz so selbstbewusst und arrogant...spielst du Quidditch?" wieder nickte Harry. "Lass mich raten, du bist Sucher? Du hast nämlich genau die richtige Statur dafür!"

Harry grinste unsicher. "Ich weiß. Bin schon in der 1sten Klasse ins Team gekommen, als jüngster Spieler seit 100 Jahren!" Lily pfiff durch die Zähne. "Donnerwetter, dann musst du wirklich gut sein! Das hat nicht mal James geschafft und der war, auch wenn ich es ihm gegenüber nie zugegeben hätte, wirklich außergewöhnlich gut! Ich war ein Jahr in der Mannschaft, das letzte. Aber ich war Jägerin. Quidditch gehört zu den geilsten Sachen der Zaubererwelt! Habt ihr schon mal den Pokal gewonnen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. "Ja, einmal. Als ich das erste Jahr dabei war, hab ich leider das Endspiel verpasst, weil ich bewusstlos im Krankenflügel lag..."

"Die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen." Nickte Lily. "Ja, Albus und Sirius haben mir die Geschichte erzählt."

"Im zweiten sind die letzten Spiele ausgefallen. Wegen der Kammer des Schreckens. Und im dritten Jahr...da haben wir ihn gewonnen. Mann, das war was...mit den ganzen Dementoren um uns rum..."

"Die Geschichte haben mir Albus und Sirius auch erzählt." Warf Lily ein und sah Sirius an. "Und was war im 4ten Jahr?" fragte sie dann und beugte sich vor.

Harry starrte seine Schuhe an und sagte leise: "Da war das Trimagische Turnier, deswegen is die Quidditchmeisterschaft ausgefallen. Ich, ich wurde rein geschmuggelt, von..." Er stockte.

"Wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht!"

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an. "Danke. Is immer noch ziemlich schwer für mich. Tut mir leid."

"Na hör mal, is doch noch kein halbes Jahr her!" meinte Lily empört. "Das muss dir nich leid tun! Nachdem was die beiden mir erzählt haben..."

Harry warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der die Muster auf der Bettdecke begutachtete. Was er ihr wohl genau erzählt hatte? Lily schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie bemerkte wie nebenbei: "Nich das es viel gewesen wäre... sie haben mir nur die groben Ereignisse erzählt. Voldemort ist ein schrecklicher Gegner, ich finde es bewundernswert, das du ihm schon 4mal entkommen bist! Das hat außer Dumbledore, wenn man da von entkommen sprechen kann, noch niemand geschafft, jedenfalls nach meinem Wissen."

Sirius sah sie an. "Falsch! Du auch, Lily!"

Harry blickte überrascht auf. "Schon 4mal?" Seine Mutter nickte langsam und nachdenklich. "Ja. Ich war ja schließlich im Orden und in der Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Sowohl James als auch ich haben 3mal persönlich gegen ihn gekämpft. Das wir entkommen sind, war Glück, bisher hat er noch fast jeden Gegner getötet..." Traurig seufzte sie.

"Sag mal, Sirius, wo gibt es in diesem Haus etwas zum Essen? Ich sterbe, wenn ich nich gleich was zwischen die Zähne bekomme!"

Sirius grinste Harry an. "Lily kann immer und überall Essen, auch wenn die letzte Mahlzeit nur eine halbe Stunde her ist!"

"Also so wie du!"

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

"Sag mal, Sirius, wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

"Gr..." begann er, stockte dann aber. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil...wir einen Fidelius-Zauber genommen haben und Dumbledore der Geheimnissverwahrer ist!"

Gerade als sie die Eingangshallen erreichten, trat Tonks ein und stieß mal wieder gegen den Schirmständer. Sofort begann Ms Black herum zu schreien und mit ihr sämtliche anderen Gemälde.

"ABSCHAUM! SCHLAMMBLÜTER! VERUNREINUGER DES HAUSES MEINER VORFAHREN...!"

"HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE DU HÄSSLICHE ALTE VETTEL!" brüllte Sirius und zog mit Remus' Hilfe den Vorhang wieder vor das Gemälde.

Lily sah Sirius mir großen Augen an. "Du brauchst es mir nicht mehr zu sagen, ich weiß es jetzt! Wir sind bei dir zu Hause?"

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick.

"Ja. Sirius hat das Haus Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt. Er hatte schon große Probleme es zu finden und jetzt, wo das Haus noch mehr Schutzzauber umgibt, finden es die Todesser garantiert nicht mehr..." sagte Harry und trat zu einer Tür. "Da geht's in die Küche!"

"Gut, während ihr euch hier mit Mr Blacks ehrenwerter Mum rumstreitet, verhungere ich hier!"

Sie und Harry gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter, während sich Remus und Sirius ansahen. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und folgte ihnen.

"Was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingsessen?" hörte er Lily fragen. "Ich hab kein Bestimmtes, aber das Essen in Hogwarts trifft es eigentlich immer ganz gut."

"Also ich würde für Schokoladenpudding sterben!"

Sirius grinste und trat an den Küchenschrank.

"So weit musst du auch wieder nicht gehen. Aber wenn du mir hilfst, geht es schneller! Hier, halt mal!"

Lily sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Sag mal, nach 9 Jahren Zauberei soll ich wieder auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen? Gib mir einfach mal deinen Zauberstab!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, reichte ihr das Gewünschte und ließ sich neben seinem Patenkind auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Der beobachtete fasziniert, wie Lily Töpfe, Kochlöffel und viele andere Sachen mit Magie zum Leben erweckte.

Nie hatte er jemanden Zauberei in so alltäglichen Dingen wie Kochen so effizient gebrauchen sehn, auch Ms Weasley nicht.

Langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass man Zauberei noch zu anderen Sachen gebrauchen konnte, als zum Kämpfen...


	6. Kapitel 5

So, also 2 Reviews werden doch drin sein, oder?

**Kapitel 5**

Lily war wieder da.

Diese Sache musste Sirius erst einmal begreifen. Natürlich, er hatte mir ihr geredet, hatte mit ihr gegessen, sie angesehen, angefasst, aber ganz gecheckt hatte er es doch noch nicht.

Vor allem musste er begreifen, was das für ihn bedeutete. Seine Gefühle hatten sich in den 15 Jahren nicht geändert, das hatte er bemerkt, als er sich auf seinen Armen zum zweiten Mal in sein Zimmer getragen hatte. Sie so nahe bei sich zu fühlen...es war wundervoll. Allein in ihrer Nähe zu sein war berauschend. Doch was war mit Lily?

"Verdammt, Sirius, hör endlich auf damit!"

Sirius sah auf. "Was?"

"Hör endlich auf, mit deinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum zu trommeln, das macht mich verrückt!" moserte Remus

"Sorry."

Was sollte er bloß tun? Mit ihr darüber reden? Ja, reden musste er, aber nicht mit Lily, erst mal jedenfalls nicht.

"Moony, ich muss dir was erzählen!"

"Schieß los!"

"Es kann sein, das du mich danach hasst..."

Remus seufzte, legte sein Buch weg und sah Sirius an. "Soll lange du mir nicht erzählst, das du in Wirklichkeit für Voldemort arbeitest, verzeihe ich dir alles."

"Gut." Sirius atmete tief durch. "Ich liebe Lily."

Remus rollte mit den Augen. "Ich auch." Dann zog er sein Buch wieder heran.

"So meine ich das nicht! Ich liebe sie wirklich!" Nun hatte er Remus' volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ich liebe sie seit...Gott, keine Ahnung! Lange bevor sie und James zusammen waren. Und...ihr geht's nich anders." Sirius betrachtete intensiv die Tischplatte, um seinen besten Freund nicht ansehen zu müssen.

"Verdammt!" Remus stand auf und warf dabei den Stuhl um. "Sirius, ich hasse dich!"

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn an.

"Vertraust du mir so wenig, das du mir so etwas nicht erzählst?"

"Natürlich vertraue ich dir!"

"Aber hast du mir damals so wenig vertraut?"

Sirius lachte höhnisch und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich war jung und dachte, ich müsste damit alleine fertig werden! Ich wollte niemanden mit meinen Problemen belasten! Außerdem hab ich gedacht, das du dich dann von mir abwenden würdest..."

"Ach Quatsch!" widersprach Remus und ging einige Schritte auf und ab.

Sirius sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Gut, vielleicht hätte ich das wirklich, keine Ahnung! An so was hab ich nie gedacht, mir selber wurde ja immer ganz anders, wenn ich daran gedacht hab, was wäre, wenn euch mein Werwolfsein doch plötzlich stören würde!"

"Tatsache is, das ich ein Problem habe. Ein verdammt großes!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder. "Also soo heftig isses auch wieder nicht! Was wäre denn so schlimm, wenn du und Lily zusammen wären? James ist immerhin schon seit 15 Jahren tot!"

"1tens: Für sie erst seit knapp 22std und außerdem vergisst du da einen wichtigen Punkt: Harry! Was meinst du würde er sagen, wenn er seine Mutter plötzlich was mit seinem Paten anfangen würde, besonders nachdem sie gerade erst aufgetaucht ist!"

"Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre..." grummelte Remus und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen seine Teetasse, die sich daraufhin füllte.

"Also, was meinst du soll ich tun?"

"Wieso fragst du solche Sachen eigentlich immer mich?"

"Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich so was fragen kann!"

"Als ob ich die Erfahrung hätte..."

"Du hast in Sachen ernsthafte Beziehungen mehr Ahnung wie ich!"

"Ja, Beziehungen, die meistens über genau 4 Wochen gingen, weil ich dann Angst bekam, abgesehn davon, das ich dann immer in einen verdammt großen Wald musste, in dem ich ungestört toben konnte!"

Sirius grinste ihn schief an. "Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als wolltest du mir helfen!"

"Will ich ja gar nicht!"

"Zu freundlich aber auch!"

"Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wie es ihr geht..." murmelte Sirius in seine Teetasse, bevor er bemerkte, das sie leer war. Nach einem Stupser seines Stabes war sie wieder voll.

"Wenn es stimmt, was du gesagt hast und sie genauso fühlt, dann ist das auch jetzt noch so. Die Sache mit dem Zeitensprung ist wirklich kompliziert, aber in der Hinsicht, das sich für sie in dem Sinn nichts geändert hat, das ist ziemlich einfach."

"Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Wovon hast du gerade geredet?"

Der Blonde seufzte. "Davon das sich für Lily, jedenfalls was denn Sinn Gefühle an geht, nicht das mindeste geändert hat! Für sie sind wir beiden immer noch die besten Freunde, also von ihr meine ich jetzt, und auch die Art, wie sie sich uns gegenüber verhält hat sich nicht geändert, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Sie blödelt immer noch so rum und so weiter und auch ihre Art überhaupt. Verstanden?"

"Ähm, Nein."

Wieder seufzte Remus, dies mal verzweifelt. "Ok, jetzt noch einmal für Kinder, Dumme und Siriusse: Wenn Lily dich damals geliebt hat, dann tut sie es auch noch heute, weil das, was für uns vor 15 Jahren ist, für sie 'gestern' ist. Jetzt mit gekommen?"

"Ja."

"Aber?"

"Das löst mein Problem immer noch nicht."

"Tatze, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Ich kann dir nur einen Rat geben: Rede mit ihr!"

"Das kann ich nicht!"

"Doch das kannst du! Mich kannst du ja auch stundenlang voll quatschen! Dann wirst du es doch wohl auch für 10 min bei einer Frau schaffen!"

"Das glaube ich nicht, Remus."

Entnervt hob der wieder mal eine Augenbraue. "Und warum bitte schon wieder nicht?"

"Weil es Lily ist!"

"Ist sie denn keine Frau?"

"Nein..öhm...doch, aber nicht so! Ach verdammt noch mal, für mich sind 15 Jahre vergangen!"

Verzweifelt vergrub Remus die Hände im Gesicht.

"Also, hilfst du mir jetzt?"

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille. Dann kam es müde von dem Werwolf:

"Sirius,..."

"Ja?"

"...Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen!" Dann ging er ins Bett.

Sirius saß noch einige Minuten alleine am Tisch, dann legte auch er sich schlafen, auf eine Matratze in Remus' Zimmer, da Molly ein ewiges Theater gemacht hätte, wenn er auf einer Matratze in seinem eigenen Zimmer geschlafen hätte, denn in dem Bett lag Lily.

Sirius' und Remus' Gespräch hatte im frisch renovierten Wohnzimmer stattgefunden. Weder der eine, noch der andere hatten die Gestalt bemerkt, die hinter dem Vorhang gekauert und die ganze Unterhaltung belauscht hatte.

Nun kroch sie hervor, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und fuhr sich durch lange rote, nun verstrubbelte Haar.

"Oh Merlin..." murmelte Ginny leise und steckte die kleine Käuterdose in die Tasche, die ihr heute beim Hausaufgaben machen herunter gefallen und unter den Vorhang gerollt war. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht mehr im Sinn gehabt, als sie zu holen, als Sirius und Remus hereingekommen waren und nach kurzer Zeit ihr extrem privates Gespräch begonnen hatten.

Nun war Ginny nicht nur um einige Verspannungen, sondern auch einige Informationen reicher. Nur ob sie das so genau hatte wissen wollen, da war sie sich wirklich nicht sicher.

Hi Mum! Hi Dad! Hi Daniel!" Lächelnd umarmte Harry erst seine Mutter, danach seinen Vater und hob schließlich seinen kleinen Bruder Daniel-Orion aus dem Laufstall.

"Harry-Schatz, wir haben eine Überraschung für dich!"

Den kleinen Jungen mit den frechen gründen Augen auf dem Arm, drehte sich Harry zu seiner Mutter um, die Arm in Arm mit seinem Vater da stand.

"Ihr lasst euch scheiden?" riet er feixend.

"Liebling, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass es nicht sein kann, dann würde ich sagen, dieses freche Grinsen hat er von dir!" sagte Lily lächelnd zu ihren Ehemann.

"Was ist es denn jetzt?" fragte Harry ungeduldig.

"Unsere Familie wird noch größer!" Die Stimme von Harrys Vater überschlug sich fast.

"NEIN!" rief Harry, auch wenn er die Antwort schon kannte.

"Doch! Aber dieses mal garantiert ein Mädchen!"

_Harry... _

Überglücklich umarmte Harry seine Mutter noch ein zweites mal. Dann legte er eine Hand auf den Bauch, doch es war noch zu früh, man konnte die Bewegungen des Babys noch nicht spüren.

"Freust du dich sehr?" fragte Harry seinen Vater.

"Kleiner, diese Frage ist saudumm!" Meinte Sirius und wuschelte seinen Adoptivsohn durch die Haare.

_Harry! _

..."Harry! Wach endlich auf!" Unfreundlich drang eine Stimme in Harrys Bewusstsein und er fühlte, wie er unsanft geschüttelt wurde.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er wach. "Was ist?"

"12 Uhr mittags ist, du hast das Frühstück verschlafen!" meinte Ron und grinste ihm zu.

"Na das wars wert!" murmelte Harry.

"Was?"

"Ach, nichts. Hab geträumt!"

Langsam quälte Harry sich aus dem Bett und in die Klamotten. Eine halbe Stunde später gingen er und Ron mitsamt Hermine die Treppe hinunter, um Ms Weasley beim mittagessenkochen zu helfen.

Gerade als sie den letzten Absatz erreichten, ging die Tür der Versammlungsraums auf und die meisten Ordensmitglieder strömten heraus.

"Morgen Harry, na, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Lily und grinste schief. Sirius trat neben sie und Harry erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. Er nickte und strahlte die beiden verträumt an.

"Ja, super. Morgen zurück, Mum!" Auch Lily begann zu strahlen.

"Das...das freut mich! Komm, gehen wir essen!"

Wieder eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie am Esstisch, Harry links neben Lily und Sirius rechts von ihr. Noch immer in seinen Traum versunken, kam Harry plötzlich ein verwegener Gedanke.

"Sirius, jetzt wo Mum wieder da ist, dann bist du doch eigentlich auch ohne Pettigrew wieder frei, hab ich recht?"

Lily und Sirius wechselten einen Blick. Harry sah von einem Erwachsenen zum andren.

"Also, ähm..." begann Sirius "das ist nicht so einfach, Kleiner, weil... Wir nehmen an, das Voldemort, wenn er erfährt, dass Lily überlebt hat, alles daran setzten wird, um sie zu töten."

"Soll das heißen, das du die nächsten paar Monate wie Sirius hier eingeschlossen sein wirst?" entsetzt und traurig sah Harry seine Mutter an.

Ihr Gesicht hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen.

"Also das vergiss mal schön. Ich lass mich von niemandem einsperren und das weiß Dumbledore ganz genau! Außerdem will ich dich nicht nur über Briefe besser kennenlernen, nein, wir haben beschlossen, dass ich als neue 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' - Lehrerin anfangen werde. Natürlich unter einem anderen Namen und auch mit einem anderen Aussehen, was das betrifft war ich schon immer unschlagbar!"

Nun strahlte Harry wieder. "Cool, meine eigene Mum unterrichtet mich...Augenblick, ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"

Lily und Sirius grinsten sich an. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber Lily ist ja nicht Lily Potter sondern Kassandra Schwarz, eine deutsche Professorin."

"Cool!" meinte Harry wieder. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal 'ne Professorin in meiner Verwandtschaft haben würde, besonders nicht nach den Dursleys..."

Lilys Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas. "Jah, meine Schwester Petunia...ich glaub, die sollte ich auch irgendwann mal wieder besuchen...Unser Verhältnis war nie besonders gut..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die sie quälten. "Naja, ich muss heute oder morgen mit den Veränderungen anfangen, habe noch eine ganze Menge Unterrichtsstoff vorzubereiten..."

Harry lief durch das Haus und suchte seine Mutter. Er würde gerne mit ihr reden, oder auch einfach nur in ihrer Nähe sein. Auf der Treppe kam ihm Ginny entgegen.

"Hi Ginny, hast du Mum gesehen?"

"Deine oder meine?" gab sie grinsend zurück.

"Meine natürlich!"

"Ach so! Ich glaub, die sitzt im Wohnzimmer."

"Ok, Danke!" Harry lief an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinunter.

"Harry, ich...müsste dir, glaub ich, mal was wichtiges erzählen..."

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um. "Schieß los!"

"Nicht hier, ähm...können wir in dein und Rons Zimmer?"

"Jetzt gleich?"

"Ja, denk schon..."

"Ok, gehen wir!"

Da begann plötzlich eine Stimme zu rufen. "Ginny, hilf mir doch bitte mal!"

Sie seufzte. "Wenn Mum diesen Ton anschlägt, kann sich niemand weigern, wir ähm...reden später!"

Harry nickte verwirrt. "Jah, gut, ähm...bis dann!"

Er lief weiter und huschte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Mutter meditierend vorfand.

"Öhm...Hi Mum!"

Sie schreckte hoch. "Oh, Harry..."

"Hab ich dich erschreckt?"

"Neinnein, war nur in Gedanken!"

Harry holte sich ein Kissen und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. Lily strich ihm sanft durch das wilde Haar.

"Genau wie James..." murmelte sie.

"Was?"

"Ach, ich hab nur laut gedacht!"

"Was machst du hier eigentlich?"

"Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen um mich besser auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren zu können. Momentan bin ich einfach schrecklich aufgewühlt..."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Lily seufzte kurz, dann grinste sie ihn frech an. "Ja, mach meine Arbeit!"

"Vergiss es!"

"Na gut, dann hilf mir wenigstens"

Harry nickte. "Gut, ok. Aber nur, wenn du mir eine Frage beantwortest: Was genau meint ihr eigentlich immer mit Veränderungen?"

Seine Mutter dachte kurz nach. "Naja, halt das ich mich an meinen neuen Namen gewöhne und an mein neues Aussehen. Wir werden die Augenfarbe, die Haarfarbe und –länge, die Gesichtsform und meine Körpergröße ändern. Also im Grund genommen alles."

"Gut, und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Merlin, du bist ja der reinste Workaholic! Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du die Listen da drüben durchsehen und das anstreichen, was ihr schon durchgenommen habt. Irgendwie gibt es nur wenige Auszeichnungen, was das betrifft..."

Harry grinste sie frech an. "Gut, dann kann ich gleichzeitig den Stoff wiederholen und auch vor lernen!"

Lily fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf. "Oh mein Gott, was hab ich getan!"

Harry beobachtete seine Mutter noch ein bisschen, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.

Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wie ein ganz normaler Junge, der einfach nur froh war, eine Mutter zu haben.

_Und? Was meint ihr? Wie genau Harry sich fühlt, davon gibt's im Nächsten Kapitel mehr!_


	7. Kapitel 6

an Dax:D

an Liz Black: ich werd ab jetzt drauf achten! Das Rainhaun ist nich das Problem, eher das Aufhören und Sinn ergeben...+grinz+

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel will ich mindestens 3 Reviews haben! Weiter gehtz:

**Kapitel 6**

Lily, Remus und Sirius saßen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und redeten. Morgen würde die Schule wieder anfangen und Lily würde nach Hogwarts ziehen.

"Freust du dich schon?"

"Wie eine Schneekönigin. Endlich wieder in Hogwarts..."

Sirius grinste frech. "Nur die Streiche der allseitsbeliebten Rumtreiber fehlen..."

"Sagt bloß es gibt keine Streichekönige?"

Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Doch. Du kennst sie sogar schon!"

"Sag nicht das es Harry ist!"

"Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen!"

"Was heißt da beruhigen, jetzt mach ich mir erst recht Sorgen!"

"Willst du etwa deinen Sohn dazu anstiften?" mischte sich Remus ein.

"Das nicht, aber wenn ich da an seinen Vater denke...Egal. Also, wer sind sie?"

"Die Weasley-Zwillinge!"

"Nee!"

"Doch! Hast du nicht den Vortrag ihrer Mutter über die Nasch-und-Schwänzleckereinen gehört?"

"Ähm, meinst du den Vortrag, den man nicht genau verstehen konnte, da die Frau so laut geschrien hat?"

"Genau den."

"Jah, gehört hab ich ihn schon...Hm, gibt's dagegen auch ein Gegenmittel?"

Sirius hielt Remus den Mund zu. "Nichts sagen, Moony, sie ist nun der Feind!"

"Na hör mal!"

"Stimmt doch, du bist jetzt Lehrerin!"

"Das mach mich noch lange nicht zu Feindin!"

"Oh doch!"

Die große Standuhr schlug 12 und Lily gähnte.

"Mann, hast du schöne Mandeln!"

"Die sind raus seit ich 8 bin!" meinte sie und streckte Sirius die Zunge raus.

"Lily, du musst jetz echt ins Bett!" sagte Remus und sah sie ernst an.

"Will nich!" quengelte sie und schob die Unterlippe vor.

"Los, ab ins Bett!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Will nich!"

"Und trotzdem gehst du jetzt!"

Trotzig verschränkte Lily die Arme. "Nö!"

Liebevoll beugte sich Remus zu ihr hinunter. "Wenn die kleine Lily jetzt ins Bett geht, dann kriegt sie vom lieben Onkel Remus auch noch eine heiße Schokolade gebracht!"

Sie sah ihn einige Sekunden lang kritisch an, dann nickte sie zustimmend. "Gut."

"Will heiße Schokolade!"

"Ja, gleich."

"Nix gleich, jetzt!"

"Ja, sofort!"

"Lily will Schokolade!"

"Sirius holt sie doch schon!"

"Der läuft mir aber zu langsam!"

"Kannst du noch was anderes wie dich beschweren!"

"Ja."

"Und das wäre?"

"Schreien, wenn ich nicht gleich meine heiße Schoko bekomme!"

"Nicht schreien, ich bin mir sicher er ist gleich wieder da!"

"Drei, zwei, eins..."

"Nein, bitte bitte nicht! Sirius!"

"Und hier kommt der Superstar auf den alle warten!" grinsend stieß Sirius die Tür auf. Wütend riss ihm Remus das Tablett aus der Hand.

"Musst du immer bis zum letzten Moment warten und so ne Show abziehen?"

"Hm, mal überlegen...Ja!"

"Sirius viel lustigerer Onkel wie Remus!"

Fassungslos schaute der Blonde von einem grinsenden Gesicht ins andere. "Gut." Meinte er schließlich. "Wenn ihr das so seht, dann braucht ihr mich ja offensichtlich nicht mehr!" Er stellte die heiße Schokolade auf das Nachtschränkchen und rauschte, ganz in Diva-Manier, aus Sirius' Schlafzimmer.

"Trotzkopf!" rief ihm Sirius noch lachend hinterher, dann setzte er sich an Lilys Bettrand und schaute sie prüfend an. "Haben junge Dame heiße Schokolade bestellt?"

Lily schaute prüfend zurück. "Nur wenn der Kellner mit inbegriffen ist!"

"Hm da müsste ich eigentlich den Chef fragen, aber der ist leider gerade nicht da, ich würde mal sagen ja."

Plötzlich begriffen beide, auf welchem Weg sie waren und Sirius sprang auf. "Ähm, ja dann, also... noch eine gute Nacht wünsche ich, Lady...ich geht dann mal und, ähm...ja, ich bin dann weg!"

Lily seufzte. "Sirius!" Kurz vor der Tür hielt er an, die Hand schon nach der Klinke ausgestreckt.

"Ja?"

"So kann das nicht weiter gehen! Rems hat recht, wir müssen endlich reden!"

"Du...hast mir ihm gesprochen?"

"Ja und er hat einen ziemlich entnervten Eindruck gemacht, so als hätte er das ganze schon mal durch gekaut..."

Sirius schaute sie unschuldig an, ging zum Bett zurück und setzte sich, dieses Mal allerdings auf einen Stuhl. "Tja." Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein.

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille. "Wie soll es jetzt mit uns weiter gehen, hm?"

"Gute Frage, nächste Frage."

"Das ist mein voller Ernst, Tatze!"

"Meiner doch auch, ich hab einfach keine Antwort darauf!"

"Also eigentlich gibt es ja nur zwei Lösungen..."

Sirius schnaubte. "Ja, entweder ja oder nein."

"Was wäre deine Entscheidung?" Lily sah ihren besten Freund fragend an.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir soviel darüber zu entscheiden haben..."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde schmerzlich. "Was ist es denn jetzt schon wieder? James?"

"Nein, nicht James. Er würde wollen, dass wir beide unser Leben weiter leben...ich mache mir aber eher Sorgen um Harry. Hör mal, er hat gerade erst seine Mutter zurück bekommen, ich will ihn nicht auch noch mit einem Ersatzdaddy belasten!"

"Ich finde nicht, das ich ihn belaste..."

Sirius streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihr übers Haar. "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber er muss sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen! Außerdem...wir haben so ein gutes Verhältnis, ich will das nicht zerstören, wer weiß, wie er darauf reagiert!"

"Verdammt..." Lily hieb auf ihr Kopfkissen.

"Stimmt."

"Eine Frage."

"Schieß los."

"Ist in der Schoko eigentlich Alk drin?"

"Nein."

"Kann man was rein füllen?"

"Jup."

"Hast du was da?"

"Jup."

"Her damit!"

"Nö."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du deinen Einstand als neue VgdDK-Lehrerin nicht mit einem Kater beginnen kannst!"

"Sirius!" beschwerte sie sich, doch er drückte ihr nur noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

"Sirius!"

Etwa 2 Stunden vorher

"Hei, Gin, du wolltest mir doch noch was erzählen, oder?"

Ginny zuckte zusammen und zog eine Grimasse. "Das hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt..." murmelte sie leise.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Harry irritiert.

"Ach, nichts!" winkte sie ab und öffnete die Tür zu einer Abstellkammer. "Ähm, setz dich bitte." Sie deutete hinein.

"Gut..." verwirrt setzte er sich auf einen kleinen wackeligen Hocker und bedeutete ihr zu sprechen.

Sie selbst nahm auf einem halb verrosteten Eimer Platz und schloß die Tür.

"Sag mal, ähm...wie stehst du eigentlich dazu, dass deine Mum wieder hier ist?"

"Häh? Was hat das damit zutun?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich suche gerade einfach nur einen Weg um dir das nahe zu bringen, das ich dir erzählen will, und das möglichst schonend. Abgesehen davon, wir haben schon lange nicht mehr ein ernsthaftes Gespräch geführt...soll heißen noch nie. Ich kenne dich gar nicht richtig und... Ach, beantworte bitte meine Frage, bevor ich hier auch noch auf Hagrid ausweiche!"

Belustigt zuckte Harry die Schultern. "Schon gut. Wie steh ich dazu...hm... Ich finde es toll. Auch wenn das sehr einfach gesagt ist. Ich meine, jetzt hab ich doch wenigstens Ansatzweise so etwas wie eine Familie. Aber...irgendwie sehe ich sie nicht als das, was sie ist, also nicht als meine Mum, sondern eher wie...Tonks zum Beispiel. Nur eben eine mir viel nähere Tonks. Ich kann mit Mum rumblödeln, wahrscheinlich könnte ich mit ihr auch über Probleme, die ich hab, sprechen...Sie ist einfach für mich da...wie... eine gute Freundin. Sehr gute Freundin, die obendrein auch noch Muttergefühle für mich hat..."

Ginny lächelte verträumt. "Klingt cool..."

"Und was wolltest du mir jetzt erzählen?"

Die rothaarige Gryffindor schluckte zweimal und atmete tief durch. "Also...es geht um deine Mum...und... stell dir vor, sie würde eine Beziehung mit einem Mann haben. Einem männlichen Mann und...ok, vergiss den letzten Satz bitte. Also...wie würdest du dazu stehen?"

Harry starrte den Boden an. "An wen denkst du?"

"Keine Ahnung, irgendwer!"

"Remus?"

"Nein."

"Dumbledore?"

"Sehr lustig."

"Snape?"

"Bist du verrückt?"

"Hm..." Harry sah sie schräg an. Nervös knabberte Ginny an ihren Fingernägeln. "Sirius vielleicht?"

"Jah, der zum Beispiel...also, wie wär dein Standpunkt dazu?"

"Puh...käme darauf an, wie ernst das ist. Wenn es nur so ein Flirt wäre..."

"Ja?"

"Dann wäre ich dagegen. Ich brauche sie beide. Und so was würde unserem Verhältnis nur schaden!"

"Und wenn es was ernstes wäre?"

"Sehr ernst?"

"Jup."

"Heirats-ernst?"

"Jup."

"Davon hab ich geträumt..." Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Ich fänd's gar nicht mal so schlimm..."

"Aber er war immerhin der beste Freund deines Vaters!"

"Aber das ist 15 Jahre her! Gut, für Mum nicht, aber ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlt. Sirius als Adoptivdad...wäre schon cool..." Verträumt starrte Harry die Wand an. "Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

"Naja, das ist ja auch der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit dir reden will...ich...hab ein Gespräch belauscht, aus versehen, das musst du mir glauben, war wirklich nicht extra! Naja, Remus und... Sirius haben mit einander geredet und...ich hab mitbekommen wie Sirius gesagt hat, dass er..."

"Ja?"

"Siriushatgesagtdaserdeinemutterundsieihngenausoliebt!"

"Häh?"

"Sirius hat gesagt, ähm...das er deine Mutter...ähm...ähm...liebt und deine Mutter...ähm...ihn auch..." Nervös beobachtete sie seine Mimik.

"Und?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Nichts und."

"Keine Meinung dazu?"

"Sie sind alt genug, oder?"

"Ich..." Weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

"Ginerva Weasley, jetzt aber ab ins Bett!"

"Aber Mum..."

"Keine Widerrede! Es ist schon spät und ihr müsst morgen früh raus!"

Harry zuckte zurück, als Ms Weasley sich ihm zu wandte. "Harry, mein Lieber, du geht's jetzt wohl auch besser ins Bett..."

Er warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah seine Mutter an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Sie nickte ihm zu. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und lief nach oben.


	8. Kapitel 7

anMarguerida:insgesamt (FF. waren es ja mehr wie drei Reviews:)Ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Differenz rein bringen soll, aber ich überleg mir was, versprochen! Das Harry rein kommt und die beiden 'erwischt' wäre schon einige gute Möglichkeit, aber irgendwie zu einfach und kommt es so oft vor, dass so eine Beziehung entdeckt wird...Aber trotzdem kann es sein, dass ich sowas mit rein bringe, nur ist das halt nicht das einzige. 'Warum einfach, wenns auch kompliziert geht?' - Mein Lieblingsmotto! 

So, das ist das bisher längste Kapitel, dass ich in dieser Geschichte geschrieben hab, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören, war wie eine Droge...Ich hab beschlossen, mich ein bisschen an die Handlung in den Büchern zu halten, wo ich schon Lily mit rein gebracht hab...

So, jetzt hab ich endgültig genug gequatscht, viel Spass beim Lesen!

Kapitel 7

Tschüs Harry, ich sehe dich dann in Hogwarts!" Die blonde Frau zog ihn an sich, die letzten Worte waren nur für ihn hörbar gewesen.

"Kannst du nicht auch mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren? Remus hat das doch auch gemacht!" flüsterte er traurig. Lily lächelte liebevoll.

"Aber auch nur, weil das Ministerium für Halbblüter(1), wie sie freundlich genannt werden, verboten hat, in einen Umkreis von 25 Meilen nach Hogwarts zu apparetieren, außer sie sind Schüler dort und das kommt ja selten genug vor..."

"Aber..."

"Nein, kein aber! Das würde zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen und ich will nicht bereits vor meinem Arbeitsantritt als parteiisch verschrien sein! Also, Tschau mein Kleiner!" Sie drückte ihn noch einmal und wandte sich dann zu Tonks, die das Aussehen einer alten Frau angenommen hatte. "Wir können, sagst du bitte Moody Bescheid?"

"Bin schon da!"

"Musst du einen immer so erschrecken!"

Die Lock pfiff und Moody schubste Harry fast zum Einstieg. "Los jetzt, Junge, beeile dich!"

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny winkten von ihrem Abteilfenster aus, bis sie um eine Kurve fuhren und verschwunden waren.

"Also, Klara, kommen Sie!" sagte Tonks augenzwinkernd zu Lily.

Die sah mit einem Schauder auf die andere Seite des Bahnsteiges, wo sie eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Person erblickte. "Malfoy..." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

"Kommen Sie schon, wir müssen los!" drängte Moody.

"Lucius Malfoy hat ein Kind?"

"Ja, einen Sohn, Draco, los jetzt!"

Lily nickte ergeben, Moody legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und einige Sekunden später waren sie an den Grenzen von Hogwarts.

"So, da wären wir. Nympha...Tonks wird Sie noch bis zur Eingangshalle begleiten, aber ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder los. Aufwiedersehen!"

"Wiedersehen Moody!" meinten Lily und Tonks gleichzeitig und grinsten sich nach seinem Verschwinden an.

"Na dann, gehen wir mal los!"

Lily atmete tief durch, als sie über die Ländereien zum Eingangstor liefen. An sich war es 17 Jahre her, dass sie hier gewesen war, doch für sie waren es gerade mal 2. Das hieß, eigentlich nur ein paar Monate, da sie und James, und später auch Klein-Harry, hier immer einen Teil ihres Urlaubs verbracht hatten. Aber jetzt kehrte sie für mindestens ein Jahr zurück...Als Lehrerin...

"Überwältigend, was?"

"Das können Sie, du, laut sagen..."

"Sagen wir du, dann fühlen wir uns beide nicht so alt!"

Lily lächelte sie an. "Gut, freut mich, Dora!"

"TONKS!"

"Auch das!" lachte die Ältere.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und die Metamorphmagus verabschiedete sich.

Lily atmete tief durch und trat ein.

So gut wie nichts hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht waren die Treppen etwas abgenutzter und ein oder zwei Gemälde waren gewechselt worden, doch noch immer herrschte hier ihre geliebte Hogwartsatmosphäre... Auch wenn noch keine Schüler eingetroffen waren, wirkte alles so belebt und benutzt, als ob hier jeden Tag hunderte von Schülern und Schülerinnen herumlaufen würden. Nun, in wenigen Stunden würde das wieder der Fall sein, tausend junge Hexen und Zauberer wurden von den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen erwartet, um sie ein weiteres Jahr auf das Leben in der Zaubererwelt vorzubereiten...

Lily gab sich einen Ruck und ging durch die langen Gänge und Flure zu Dumbledores Büro. Wie oft war sie diesen Weg gegangen, entweder in ihrer Eigenschaft als Schulsprecherin oder um James und die anderen wieder mal aus einer misslichen Lage herauszuholen. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte sie da auch immer auf die Privilegien ihres Amtes zurückgegriffen und die ein oder andere Regel interpretiert und strapaziert... Doch Dumbledore hatte ihr immer als durchgehen lassen...

"Eismaus!"

Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und gab die Treppe nach oben frei. Nervös klopfte Lily an. Warum sie nervös war, wusste sie selbst nicht, immerhin waren Dumbledore und sie über die Jahre zu Freunden geworden. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Erinnerungen daran, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Jahr an dieser Stelle noch einmal alle Ausreden und Strategien durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen...

"Herein!"

Lächelnd öffnete sie die Türe.

"Hallo Albus, Sn...Severus, Minerva. Ich störe doch nicht?"

Snapes Blick sprach eindeutig für ja, doch Dumbledore winkte ab. "Neinein! Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Oder eher gesagt: Herzlichst Willkommen, Ms Kassandra Schwarz!"

Lily grinste. "Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du meinen Zauberstab gefunden hast? Ich möchte Sirius seinen möglichst schnell zurückgeben!"

Der Schulleiter deutete lächelnd zu einem kleinen schwarzen Kästchen auf einem Tisch an der Wand. Ehrfürchtig öffnete Lily es und nahm den blank polierten dunkelbraunen Stab heraus.

"Wenn du schon da bist, dann kann ich es euch gleich allen dreien sagen. Lily, ähm, Entschuldigung, Kassandra, nimm doch Platz!"

Entspannt setzte sie sich in einen der weich gepolsterten Stühle.

"Zum einen, Minerva wird das Amt der Hauslehrerin abgeben."

"Was?" Lily schaute sie verwundert an. Die ältere Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte verlegen.

"Ich bin es nun schon so lange, ich denke es wird Zeit, dieses Aufgabe an eine würdige Nachfolgerin abzutreten. Und Sie, Lily, sind mehr als geeignet dafür!"

"Ich sage es nur ungern, aber sie hat recht. " Snape sah aus, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

"Nun, Kassandra, du bist die beste Entscheidung. Du warst nicht nur Schulsprecherin, nein, du warst auch in Gryffindor." Der alte Zauberer lächelte sie mit wie üblich mit glitzernden blauen Augen an.

"Aber offiziell doch nicht!" warf Lily erschrocken ein. "Wie willst du das rechtfertigen, Albus?"

"Nun, wir haben es so eingerichtet, dass du ein Jahr an dieser Schule, und in Gryffindor, warst! Minerva wird dir alles weitere später erklären. Doch nun..." seine Miene wurde eindringlich, "habe ich ein ernstes Thema mit euch zu besprechen. Das Ministerium plant irgend etwas und wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, was immer es ist!"

"Hast du denn eine Ahnung?" Severus schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

Dumbledore stand auf und trat an ein Fenster.

"Nun ja, es ist so, sie haben mir einen Zeitraum gestellt, in dem ich eine geeignete Person für den Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Lehrer/in stellen sollte. Dich Lily, habe ich grade noch so eingestellt, sonst wäre jemand von ihnen gekommen. Aber das ist es nicht einmal, was mir Sorgen macht. Ich glaube nicht, das Fudge diese Niederlage einfach so hinnehmen wird...Sie hatten etwas mit dieser Person vor, doch ich weiß nicht was. Nun habe ich die Sorge, das was immer sie geplant hatten, früher einleiten werden. Wie auch immer, der Elternbeirat hat zugestimmt, das ein neutraler Beobachter hierher kommt und sich jeden Unterricht einmal ansieht. Sie heißt Dolores Jane Umbridge und ist Erste Untersekretärin... Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet..."

Lily schluckte. "Das heißt wohl, dass sie, wenn sie schon von ihnen ausgewählt wurde, voll und ganz für Fudge ist... Schöne Schande..."

"Ich glaube, dass sie noch eine wichtige Rolle im Plan des Ministeriums spielt...Sie haben mit keinen Zeitraum gegeben, in dem sie hier sein wird, also nehme ich dann, das sie noch etwas mit ihr vorhaben. Jedenfalls, diese Dame wird in nächster Zeit eintreffen, bitte seid höflich, wir wollen keine Angriffspunkte geben. Mit den andere Lehrkräften habe ich schon gesprochen oder werde es noch, doch für euch beide, Severus und...Kassandra ist es wichtig alles zu wissen. Auf euch beide wird sie es besonders abgesehen haben, achtete also darauf, das ihr in ihrer Gegenwart sagt oder tut. Ich...

Plötzlich horchte Albus auf. "Sie kommt! Lily, du musst noch..."

Sie tippte sich rasch mit dem Zauberstab sanft gegen die Stirn und ihr Haar eben noch hellblondes Haar wurde tiefschwarz. Ebenso änderte sich ihre Augenfarbe, die allerdings einige grüne Punkte behielt.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und eine merkwürdige Frau stand im Schulleiterbüro. Sie war sehr breit gebaut, hatte einen eckigen Unterkiefer und sehr kurzes graues Haar, die sie in einen schrecklichen quietschrosa Haarreif gestopft hatte. Statt eines Umhangs trug sie eine, sicherlich sehr flauschige aber dennoch fürchterliche, rosa Strickjacke.

"Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore, oh, ich störe doch nicht?"

Lily konnte gerade so noch ein Kichern verhindern. Obwohl diese Frau wie eine übergroße Kröte aussah, war ihre Stimme merkwürdig hoch.

"Neinein, ich habe mich nur kurz mit den Herrschaften besprochen, da sie vermutlich alle ein Thema anschneiden werden, das sich gut kombinieren ließe. Darf ich vorstellen? Severus Snape, unser Zaubertränke-Lehrer und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Minerva McGonagall, unsere Verwandlungslehrerin und last but not least Kassandra Schwarz, unsere neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin und neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

"Sehr erfreut, sehr erfreut! Dolores Umbridge mein Name."

Die krötenartige Frau gab jedem die Hand und Lily konnte einen kurzen Blick in Snapes Augen erhaschen. Ekel, Misstrauen, Ablehnung und... Belustigung spiegelten sich in ihnen.

"Nun, Schulleiter, leider muss ich mich schon wieder verabschieden, ich habe noch viel zu erledigen. Wegen der Absprachen reden wir ein andermal weiter!"

"Oh, ich muss auch noch viel vorbereiten!" Schloss sich Lily sofort an. "Wir werden uns sicherlich noch oft begegnen!" Sie schenkte der anderen Frau ein freundliches, jedoch nicht ehrliches, Lächeln und verließ mit Snape das Büro.

"Seltsame Kröte..." meinte sie, als sie am Fusse der Treppe angelangt waren.

"Können Sie laut sagen..." murmelte Snape.

Lily grinste ihn an. "Entscheiden wir uns für Du, einverstanden? Ich habe nicht vor, die hausinternen Streitigkeiten sich auf unsere Kollegiales Verhältnis auswirken zu lassen!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte dann aber. "Gut. Wir müsstens uns irgendwann mal über die Zaubertränke unterhalten, die Sie... du in deiner Stunde durchzunehmen gedenkst. Nicht, dass ich da vorgreife... Andere Frage, warum bist du auf einmal so anders zu mir?"

"Du meinst, anders wie früher in der Schule? Nun, ich will einen Neuanfang. Und dazu gehört auch, dass ich akzeptiere, dass gewisse Personen sich geändert haben und nun mit mir auf einer Seite stehen. Und du hast dich eindeutig geändert!"

"Und woher nimmst du diese Gewissheit?"

"Nun, früher hast du mich immer mit dem wunderschönen S Wort tituliert und wärst so wie so keine Sekunde mit mir in einem engen Raum wie Albus' Büro geblieben, mit oder ohne Gesellschaft!"

Severus kratzte sich am Kopf. "Leider kann ich das nicht abstreiten...nun, ich muss jetzt aber wirklich wieder runter in den Kerker..."

Er war schon fast um die Ecke verschwunden, als Lily plötzlich etwas wichtiges einfiel. "Moment, ich habe noch eine Frage, das heißt, es sind zwei. Erstens: wo sind eigentlich meine Räume? Und zweitens: Was ist mit Hagrid?"

"Deine Wohnräume sind über dem VgdDK-Klassenzimmer, das noch an der gleichen Stelle ist, wie zuvor, und Hagrid...Der war hier seit zwei Jahren Lehrer, zusätzlich zu seinem Wildhüterjob. Frag Harry, wenn du mehr wissen willst. Aber im Moment... _Orden_!" Bei dem letzten Wort bewegte er nur die Lippen, doch Lily verstand was er meinte. Sie nickte.

"Danke. Nun, ich denke wir sehen uns dann beim Festessen!" Sie lächelte ihn noch ein letztes Mal an und stieg dann die Treppe nach oben.

Bei dieser Umbridge hatte sie ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Irgendwas führte sie bestimmt im Schilde, so wie die Lily angesehen hatte... Schließlich stand sie vor ihrer neuen Wohnung.

"Endless love!" mit einem Lächeln nannte sie das von ihr ausgewählte Passwort, dass der Titel von ihrem Lieblingslied war.

"Endlich, ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr!"

Lily sprang mindestens eine halben Meter in die Höhe. "Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?"

Grinsend stand Sirius aus dem Sessel auf. Dabei fiel ein Buch zu Boden, in dem er offenbar geschmökert hatte. Verwundert hob Lily es auf.

"Seit wann musst du dich in Sachen Verwandlung weiter bilden?"

"Muss ich gar nicht, aber es war das erste, dass ich gefunden habe!"

"Du stöberst in meinen Sachen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hat ganz oben in der da Kiste gelegen! Was sind das eigentlich für Bücher?"

Liebevoll strich Lily über den Buchdeckel. "Es sind einige von denen, die ich in meinem Verlies in Gringott's gebunkert hatte, für eben den Fall, dass unser Haus angegriffen wird. Denn die Todesser würden es sicher anzünden und zerstören, das wollte ich nicht riskieren. Einige von ihnen sind sehr wertvoll...Den einen Schlüssel habe ich immer bei mir getragenen, den anderen hab ich Albus zum verwahren gegeben."

Sirius zog eine Schnute. Lachend strich Lily ihm über die Wange. "Nun nimm es mal nicht persönlich, du warst genauso gefährdet wie wir!" Als er immer noch schmollte gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Schon vergessen!"

"Gut, dann kannst du mir beim Auspacken helfen! Übrigens, hier, dein Zauberstab! Ich..."

Sie erstarrte. Es hatte an der Tür geklopft, laut und bestimmt.

"Schnell, da rein!" Lily schubste Sirius in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Eine Sekunde später hörte sie das 'Plopp', zum Zeichen, dass er sich verwandelt hatte.

"Moment, ich komme gleich!" Nervös öffnete sie die Tür. Obwohl sie es irgend wie schon erwartet hatte, war sie überrascht, dass Umbridge vor ihrer Tür stand.

"Guten Tag, Ms Schwarz! Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht!"

"Nei..neinein! Bitte, kommen Sie doch rein! Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit auszuräumen..."

"Eine schöne Aussicht auf den See haben Sie von hier..." Lily nickte steif.

"Ja, das stimmt. Was führt Sie denn hier her, so kurz vor Schulbeginn? Kann ich ihnen einen Tee anbieten?"

"Wenn es keine Umstände macht...Earl Grey, bitte!"

Lily nickte und holt aus dem Karton für die Küche zwei Tassen. "Earl Grey, Pfefferminz." Murmelte sie und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. "Bitte."

"Mich wundert, dass eine fähige Hexe wie Sie nach Muggelart mit Kartons umzieht..." sagte Umbridge nach einen Schluck und deutete auf die vielen Kisten. Lily alias Kassandra zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nun ich bin in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und Umziehen hat für mich einen besonderen Stellenwert. Ich finde dann immer grundsätzlich 20 Dinge, von denen ich geglaubt hätte, sie nie wieder zu finden... Bisher lebte ich immer in einer Wohnung in der Muggelwelt, müssen Sie wissen, und deshalb habe ich so wenig wie möglich gezaubert..."

Das war glatt gelogen. Lily hatte nie auf Zauberei verzichtet, außer es waren wirklich Muggel in der direkten Nähe. Dass sie Kartons benutzte, war einfach eine Eigenart von ihr, die weder James noch Sirius je verstanden hatten...

"Nun, der Grund für meinen Besuch...Wie der sehr geehrte Herr Schulleiter ihnen sicherlich schon mitgeteilt hat, werde ich den Unterricht aller Lehrer inspizieren. Nun, ich suche nun jeden Lehrer auf, um mich mit ihm oder mit ihr zu besprechen und offene Fragen zu klären. Haben Sie welche?"

"Ja, was genau ist ihre Aufgabe?"

"Nun... ich werde den Unterricht auf Inhalt prüfen, die Lehrer auf ihre Kompetenz und Lehrbereitschaft."

"Und was überprüfen sie genau beim Unterrichtsstoff?"

"Nun ja, zum einen, dass er Altergemäß ist und keine Inhalte hat, die nicht im Lehrplan des Ministeriums stehen...

"Moment mal, seit wann stellt das Ministerium einen Lehrplan? Bzw einen, an dem man sich pflichtig zu halten hat?" _'Jetzt fang ich auch noch an so geschwollen zu reden, wie die...'_

"Verzeihung, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Der Lehrplan ist nicht verpflichtend, dennoch sollen die Unterrichte auf diese Dinge hin untersucht werden...Nun, ich will sie dann nicht weiter aufhalten, da Sie keine Fragen mehr haben..."

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder weg.

"Komische Tussi..."

"Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal völlig Recht!" Kopfschüttelnd zauberte Lily die Teetassen weg.

"Was heißt da ausnahmsweise?"

"Das es normalerweise angenehmerweise nicht so ist!"

"Du bist ganz schön weise, mit deinem –weise!"

"Hör auf so dumm rumzuquatschen und hilf mit lieber, in knapp 4 Stunden kommen die Schüler!"

"Na dann wäre da doch noch massig Zeit für interessantere Dinge..." meinte er anzüglich.

"Sirius!" sagte sie warnend.

"Was denn?"

"Schau nicht so unschuldig! Los, räum lieber die Kisten da drüben ins Regal?"

"In welches Regal?"

Lily schwang ihren Zauberstab und sofort baute sich eine Ablagenkonstruktion wie von selbst auf. "In das Regal!"

Drei Stunden später ließen sie sich erschöpft auf das weiche Sofa fallen.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und im Kamin loderte ein wärmendes Feuer.

"Eins schwöre ich dir..." ächzte Sirius, "wenn du das nächste Mal umziehst, dann fahr ich in den Urlaub!"

"Red keine Schwachsinn!" war Lilys einfache Antwort.

"Wie freundlich man hier doch zu mir ist...nicht mal ein Danke schön bekomme ich für meine harte Arbeit!"

Sie lachte müde und gab ihm ein Bussi auf die Nasenspitze. "Vielen Dank, Mr Black, ohne sie wäre ich wohl in den nächsten 7 Stunden nicht fertig geworden!"

"Apropos Black, Ms _'Schwarz'_! Dein neuer Name gefällt mir!"

Sie lächelte. "Mir auch!"

"Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen?"

Lily schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie.

"Dreimal darfst du raten..." gähnte sie.

Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. "Das brauche ich gar nicht!" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Zärtlich drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Lilys Körper aus. Wie in Trance spürte sie, wie sein Mund sich sanft auf den ihren legte.

Wie lange sie so da saßen wusste sie nicht, doch mit einem mal erinnerte sie sich an etwas. An etwas äußerst wichtiges...

"Sirius, ich muss..."

"Gar nichts. Bleib doch einfach hier!"

"Aber ich muss in die Große Halle, die Schüler kommen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte enttäuscht, fügte sich aber und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin.

"Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann!"

Lily nickte und sah zu, wie er verschwand. Rasch machte sie sich frisch, zog sich andere Kleidung an und hetzte dann runter, wo sie gerade so noch rechtzeitig an kam.

Aufgekratzt beobachtete sie von ihrem Platz neben Professor Snape aus, wie sich die Halle langsam füllte.

Als sie Harry, Ron, Hermine und die anderen erkannte, nickte sie ihnen freundlich zu. Überhaupt suchte sie den Blickkontakt zu möglichst vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen, wohl wissend, wie viel der erste Eindruck ausmachen konnte.

Als ihr Blick auf eine platinblonden Jungen fiel, der augenscheinlich Lucius Malfoys Sohn war, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, ließ sich aber sonst äußerlich nichts anmerken. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Freunde sie wegen Lucius Malfoy verloren hatte...

Der Sprechende Hut begann sein Lied, doch Lily bekam davon nur wenig, und auch von der Auswahl der Erstklässler kaum etwas, mit. Ihr Blick schoß umher und suchte nach vertrauten Gesichtern, nach Jugendlichen, die vielleicht den Leuten ähnlich sahen, die vor so vielen Jahren mit ihr auf die Schule gegangen waren.

"Nun, willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr, zum ersten für unsere Neuen, zu einem weitere für unsere Älteren. Nun denn, wir wollen es so begrüßen, wie wir bisher jedes begrüßt haben: Haut rein!"

Es setzte überall ein lauten Schnattern ein, als das Essen erschien und auch Lily tat sich etwas auf. Schokopudding, für etwas anderes war sie zu nervös.

Nach einer Weile verwickelte sie Severus in ein Gespräch, um sich selbst ab zu lenken.

"Ich glaub's nicht!" sagte Harry und starrte mit offenem Mund zum Lehrertisch.

"Wasch isch denn?" wollte Ron mit vollem Mund wissen, worauf Hermine ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf, den er schlichtweg ignorierte. Der Rothaarige folgte Harrys Blick und beinahe wäre ihm die Gabel herunter gefallen.

"Nee 'ne?(A/N auch ersetzbar durch 'Nee, oder?')

"Was ist denn?" fragte nun auch Hermine.

"Guck dir mal Snape an!" mit dem schlimmsten rechnend sah sie nach oben, doch sie konnte nichts sehen, das Harrys und Rons Reaktion rechtfertigen würde. "Was habt ihr denn? Ist doch nichts!"

"Eben!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Na er spricht mit M...dieser neuen Lehrerin, als ob sie ihm nicht die Stelle weggeschnappt hätte! Ganz normal, sogar fast freundlich!"

"Freu dich doch!"

"Über was denn bitte? Das diese Frau meinen schlimmsten Erzfeind mag?"

"Und er sie, vergiss das nicht!"

"Bitte, mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand!" Doch Hermine erkannte, das Harry es nicht ganz so krass meinte, wie er es sagte.

Nachdem der Nachtisch restlos verputzt worden war, stand Dumbledore auf.

"Erneut Willkommen, meine Liebe, ein Neues Schuljahr erwartet uns und es wird uns sicher nicht enttäuschen! Nun, wir ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, dürfen wir zwei neue Lehrerinnen begrüßen. Einmal Professor Kassandra Schwarz, unsere neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin und neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, das unsere verehrte Professor McGonagall dieses Amt niedergelegt hat..." Lily stand kurz auf, verbeugte sich und lächelte in die Runde.

"Sieht nicht so aus, als ob DIE mehr als ein Jahr überlebt, ist doch viel zu jung..." hörte Harry jemanden am Hufflepufftisch zu seinem Nachbarn flüstern, während alle anderen klatschten. Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys taten das besonders heftig. Fred (oder war es George?) zwinkerte Harry zu.

"...nun zum zweiten Professor Raue-Pritsche, die das Fach Pflege für Magische Geschöpfe übernehmen wird."

Wieder klatschte die Schülerschaft

"Und nun, es ist zu sagen, dass eine neue Stelle in Hogwarts eingeführt wurde. Eine Beobachterin des Ministeriums wird uns dieses Jahr begleiten und observieren. Nun, die Quidditchauswahlspiele..." Dumbledore stockte. Lily bemerkte, das diese Dolores Umbridge aufgestanden war, offenbar mit der Absicht, eine Rede zu halten...

Stirnrunzelnd tauschte die ehemalige Gryffindor einen Blick mit Minerva.

Während der einschläfernden Rede, die diese Frau hielt, beobachtete Lily die Schüler und Schülerlinnen. Die meisten verloren nach einigen Minuten das Interesse und wendeten sich anderen Dingen zu.

Mit dem halben Ohr, mit dem sie zuhörte, nahm Lily einige erschreckende Dinge auf. Zwar hatte sie durch einige Zeitungen geblättert und auch den ganzen Ordenstreffen beigewohnt, doch es nun so direkt zu hören, war doch etwas anderes...

Die nun Schwarzhaarige klatsche einige Male unmotiviert, als diese Frau endete, hörte dann allerdings auch gleich wieder auf.

"Nun, wie gesagt, die Auswahlspiele finden in 10 Tagen statt, bis dahin..." Dumbledore fuhr fort als wäre nichts geschehen und löste schließlich die Feier auf.

"Ich geh dann mal, ich will noch mal mit den Leuten in 'meinem' Haus reden... Gute Nacht!" murmelte Lily in Snapes Richtung, der nur verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog, jedoch keinen Kommentar abgab, und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg kamen ihr abermals unzählige Erinnerungen hoch, doch sie nahm sich nicht die Freiheit, sie alle zu genießen, sondern sie verdrängte sie und erreichte schließlich den Turm gleichzeitig mit den neuen Erstklässlern. Freundlich lächelte sie ihnen zu.

"Hallo, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley." Gemeinsam betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und Lily stellte sich mitten hinein. "Bitte, warten sie. Ich möchte mit ihnen allen kurz noch sprechen, bevor sie in die Schlafsäle verschwinden!" Sie trat an die Treppen und rief, oder sagte eher: "Bitte kommen sie alle nach unten, da es einige Dinge zu besprechen gibt!"

Verwundert sahen sie die bereits Anwesenden an. Lily zuckte grinsend die Schultern. "Nun ja, hier ist eine besondere Akustik, man muss sie nur zu nutzen wissen!"

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt.

"Sind alle da? Gut. Wie inzwischen bekannt sein dürfte, bin ich Kassandra Schwarz, dieses Jahr nicht nur 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'-Lehrerin, sondern auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Ich möchte gleich zu Anfang alle Fragen klären, die es möglicherweise gibt, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. _'Schon wieder –weise würde Sirius sagen..._' Gibt es denn Fragen?"

Ein kleiner Erstkläßler meldete sich schüchtern. "Ja, Mr?"

"Tittle, Professor! Bitte, an wen können wir uns wenden, wenn wir Probleme haben?"

Lily lächelte ihn an, und der Kleine lief rot an. "Nun, falls sie Schwierigkeiten mit Lehrern haben, was hoffentlich niemals sein wird..., kommen sie am besten zu mir, oder der Schulsprecherin, die aus Gryffindor kommt! Wenn es ihnen lieber ist, können sie sich auf an die beiden Vertrauensschüler wenden. Wenn es ein Problem mit einem Schüler oder einer Schülerinnen gibt, können ihnen die Vertrauenschüler am ehesten weiter helfen, die dann, wenn nötig, weiter Schritte einleiten können. Klärt das ihre Frage?" Der Kleine nickte.

Lee Jordan hob vorsichtig die Hand. "Bitte, Mr?"

"Jordan, Professor. Verzeihen sie, wenn es zu persönlich ist, aber ihr Name 'Schwarz', das klingt so fremd..."

Lily grinste. "Er ist Deutsch, wie ich ebenfalls. Aber ich habe eine lange Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht und fühle mich mit allem hier sehr verbunden."

"Können wir mit allen Problemen zu ihnen kommen?" fragte Harry vorlaut.

In den Augen seiner Mutter blitzte kurz etwas belustigt auf, dann nickte sie lächelnd.

"Das würde mich sehr freuen! Wann immer ich ihnen helfen kann, können sie mich fragen. Nur, bitte nicht mitten in der Nacht oder im Unterricht, außer es ist etwas extrem dringendes..."

Jemand hob die Hand, eine kleine Erstkläßlerin. "Ähm, McCarthy, ich...wollte fragen, wie das mit Quidditch ist...Professor...

Lily verstand, was sie meinte. "Nun, die Auswahlspiele finden, wie von Professor Dumbledore bereits gesagt, in 10 Tagen statt. Wer keinen Besen hat, kann sich einen der Schule ausleihen. Selbst wenn sie nicht als Mannschaftsmitglied ausgewählt werden, können sie trotzdem als Erstatzspielerin genommen werden. Wie das momentan aussieht, weiß ich nicht... Angelina Johnson, der Mannschaftskapitän, weiß darüber besser Bescheid und ich will ihr nicht vorgreifen."

Harry warf einen raschen Blick zu Angelina, die Professor Schwarz ansah, als würde sie sich langsam eine Meinung von ihr bilden. Harry würde zu gerne wissen, was das für eine war.

"Nun, hat sonst noch jemand fragen?"

Niemand reagierte.

"Gut, dann sehe sich sie dann wohl morgen früh beim Frühstück. Noch einmal ein herzliches Willkommen in Hogwarts und für alle Neuen auch ein herzliches Willkommen in Gryffindor, ich bin sicher, sie werden eine große Bereicherung für uns sein! Gute Nacht!"

Mit einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln verließ Lily den Gryffindorturm.

Als sie ihre Privaträume erreichte, ließ sie sich erschöpft in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. Am liebsten wäre sie direkt eingeschlafen, doch die Vorstellung der Verspannung am nächsten Morgen trieb sie ins Bett.

Müde legte sie sich ins Bett und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

(1) mit Halbblüter sind in dem Fall Werwölfe, Zentauren, Riesen, etc gemeint! 

:Marguerida: insgesamt (FF. waren es ja mehr wie drei Reviews:) Wie gesagt, ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Differenz rein bringen soll, aber ich überleg mir was, versprochen! Das Harry rein kommt und die beiden 'erwischt' wäre schon einige gute Möglichkeit, aber irgendwie zu einfach und kommt es so oft vor, dass so eine Beziehung entdeckt wird...Aber trotzdem kann es sein, dass ich sowas mit rein bringe, nur ist das halt nicht das einzige. 'Warum einfach, wenns auch kompliziert geht?' - Mein Lieblingsmotto! 

So, das ist das bisher längste Kapitel, dass ich in dieser Geschichte geschrieben hab, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören, war wie eine Droge...Ich hab beschlossen, mich ein bisschen an die Handlung in den Büchern zu halten, wo ich schon Lily mit rein gebracht hab...

So, jetzt hab ich endgültig genug gequatscht, viel Spass beim Lesen!

Kapitel 7

Tschüs Harry, ich sehe dich dann in Hogwarts!" Die blonde Frau zog ihn an sich, die letzten Worte waren nur für ihn hörbar gewesen.

"Kannst du nicht auch mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren? Remus hat das doch auch gemacht!" flüsterte er traurig. Lily lächelte liebevoll.

"Aber auch nur, weil das Ministerium für Halbblüter(1), wie sie freundlich genannt werden, verboten hat, in einen Umkreis von 25 Meilen nach Hogwarts zu apparetieren, außer sie sind Schüler dort und das kommt ja selten genug vor..."

"Aber..."

"Nein, kein aber! Das würde zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen und ich will nicht bereits vor meinem Arbeitsantritt als parteiisch verschrien sein! Also, Tschau mein Kleiner!" Sie drückte ihn noch einmal und wandte sich dann zu Tonks, die das Aussehen einer alten Frau angenommen hatte. "Wir können, sagst du bitte Moody Bescheid?"

"Bin schon da!"

"Musst du einen immer so erschrecken!"

Die Lock pfiff und Moody schubste Harry fast zum Einstieg. "Los jetzt, Junge, beeile dich!"

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny winkten von ihrem Abteilfenster aus, bis sie um eine Kurve fuhren und verschwunden waren.

"Also, Klara, kommen Sie!" sagte Tonks augenzwinkernd zu Lily.

Die sah mit einem Schauder auf die andere Seite des Bahnsteiges, wo sie eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Person erblickte. "Malfoy..." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

"Kommen Sie schon, wir müssen los!" drängte Moody.

"Lucius Malfoy hat ein Kind?"

"Ja, einen Sohn, Draco, los jetzt!"

Lily nickte ergeben, Moody legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und einige Sekunden später waren sie an den Grenzen von Hogwarts.

"So, da wären wir. Nympha...Tonks wird Sie noch bis zur Eingangshalle begleiten, aber ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder los. Aufwiedersehen!"

"Wiedersehen Moody!" meinten Lily und Tonks gleichzeitig und grinsten sich nach seinem Verschwinden an.

"Na dann, gehen wir mal los!"

Lily atmete tief durch, als sie über die Ländereien zum Eingangstor liefen. An sich war es 17 Jahre her, dass sie hier gewesen war, doch für sie waren es gerade mal 2. Das hieß, eigentlich nur ein paar Monate, da sie und James, und später auch Klein-Harry, hier immer einen Teil ihres Urlaubs verbracht hatten. Aber jetzt kehrte sie für mindestens ein Jahr zurück...Als Lehrerin...

"Überwältigend, was?"

"Das können Sie, du, laut sagen..."

"Sagen wir du, dann fühlen wir uns beide nicht so alt!"

Lily lächelte sie an. "Gut, freut mich, Dora!"

"TONKS!"

"Auch das!" lachte die Ältere.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und die Metamorphmagus verabschiedete sich.

Lily atmete tief durch und trat ein.

So gut wie nichts hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht waren die Treppen etwas abgenutzter und ein oder zwei Gemälde waren gewechselt worden, doch noch immer herrschte hier ihre geliebte Hogwartsatmosphäre... Auch wenn noch keine Schüler eingetroffen waren, wirkte alles so belebt und benutzt, als ob hier jeden Tag hunderte von Schülern und Schülerinnen herumlaufen würden. Nun, in wenigen Stunden würde das wieder der Fall sein, tausend junge Hexen und Zauberer wurden von den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen erwartet, um sie ein weiteres Jahr auf das Leben in der Zaubererwelt vorzubereiten...

Lily gab sich einen Ruck und ging durch die langen Gänge und Flure zu Dumbledores Büro. Wie oft war sie diesen Weg gegangen, entweder in ihrer Eigenschaft als Schulsprecherin oder um James und die anderen wieder mal aus einer misslichen Lage herauszuholen. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte sie da auch immer auf die Privilegien ihres Amtes zurückgegriffen und die ein oder andere Regel interpretiert und strapaziert... Doch Dumbledore hatte ihr immer als durchgehen lassen...

"Eismaus!"

Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und gab die Treppe nach oben frei. Nervös klopfte Lily an. Warum sie nervös war, wusste sie selbst nicht, immerhin waren Dumbledore und sie über die Jahre zu Freunden geworden. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Erinnerungen daran, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Jahr an dieser Stelle noch einmal alle Ausreden und Strategien durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen...

"Herein!"

Lächelnd öffnete sie die Türe.

"Hallo Albus, Sn...Severus, Minerva. Ich störe doch nicht?"

Snapes Blick sprach eindeutig für ja, doch Dumbledore winkte ab. "Neinein! Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Oder eher gesagt: Herzlichst Willkommen, Ms Kassandra Schwarz!"

Lily grinste. "Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du meinen Zauberstab gefunden hast? Ich möchte Sirius seinen möglichst schnell zurückgeben!"

Der Schulleiter deutete lächelnd zu einem kleinen schwarzen Kästchen auf einem Tisch an der Wand. Ehrfürchtig öffnete Lily es und nahm den blank polierten dunkelbraunen Stab heraus.

"Wenn du schon da bist, dann kann ich es euch gleich allen dreien sagen. Lily, ähm, Entschuldigung, Kassandra, nimm doch Platz!"

Entspannt setzte sie sich in einen der weich gepolsterten Stühle.

"Zum einen, Minerva wird das Amt der Hauslehrerin abgeben."

"Was?" Lily schaute sie verwundert an. Die ältere Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte verlegen.

"Ich bin es nun schon so lange, ich denke es wird Zeit, dieses Aufgabe an eine würdige Nachfolgerin abzutreten. Und Sie, Lily, sind mehr als geeignet dafür!"

"Ich sage es nur ungern, aber sie hat recht. " Snape sah aus, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

"Nun, Kassandra, du bist die beste Entscheidung. Du warst nicht nur Schulsprecherin, nein, du warst auch in Gryffindor." Der alte Zauberer lächelte sie mit wie üblich mit glitzernden blauen Augen an.

"Aber offiziell doch nicht!" warf Lily erschrocken ein. "Wie willst du das rechtfertigen, Albus?"

"Nun, wir haben es so eingerichtet, dass du ein Jahr an dieser Schule, und in Gryffindor, warst! Minerva wird dir alles weitere später erklären. Doch nun..." seine Miene wurde eindringlich, "habe ich ein ernstes Thema mit euch zu besprechen. Das Ministerium plant irgend etwas und wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, was immer es ist!"

"Hast du denn eine Ahnung?" Severus schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

Dumbledore stand auf und trat an ein Fenster.

"Nun ja, es ist so, sie haben mir einen Zeitraum gestellt, in dem ich eine geeignete Person für den Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Lehrer/in stellen sollte. Dich Lily, habe ich grade noch so eingestellt, sonst wäre jemand von ihnen gekommen. Aber das ist es nicht einmal, was mir Sorgen macht. Ich glaube nicht, das Fudge diese Niederlage einfach so hinnehmen wird...Sie hatten etwas mit dieser Person vor, doch ich weiß nicht was. Nun habe ich die Sorge, das was immer sie geplant hatten, früher einleiten werden. Wie auch immer, der Elternbeirat hat zugestimmt, das ein neutraler Beobachter hierher kommt und sich jeden Unterricht einmal ansieht. Sie heißt Dolores Jane Umbridge und ist Erste Untersekretärin... Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet..."

Lily schluckte. "Das heißt wohl, dass sie, wenn sie schon von ihnen ausgewählt wurde, voll und ganz für Fudge ist... Schöne Schande..."

"Ich glaube, dass sie noch eine wichtige Rolle im Plan des Ministeriums spielt...Sie haben mit keinen Zeitraum gegeben, in dem sie hier sein wird, also nehme ich dann, das sie noch etwas mit ihr vorhaben. Jedenfalls, diese Dame wird in nächster Zeit eintreffen, bitte seid höflich, wir wollen keine Angriffspunkte geben. Mit den andere Lehrkräften habe ich schon gesprochen oder werde es noch, doch für euch beide, Severus und...Kassandra ist es wichtig alles zu wissen. Auf euch beide wird sie es besonders abgesehen haben, achtete also darauf, das ihr in ihrer Gegenwart sagt oder tut. Ich...

Plötzlich horchte Albus auf. "Sie kommt! Lily, du musst noch..."

Sie tippte sich rasch mit dem Zauberstab sanft gegen die Stirn und ihr Haar eben noch hellblondes Haar wurde tiefschwarz. Ebenso änderte sich ihre Augenfarbe, die allerdings einige grüne Punkte behielt.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und eine merkwürdige Frau stand im Schulleiterbüro. Sie war sehr breit gebaut, hatte einen eckigen Unterkiefer und sehr kurzes graues Haar, die sie in einen schrecklichen quietschrosa Haarreif gestopft hatte. Statt eines Umhangs trug sie eine, sicherlich sehr flauschige aber dennoch fürchterliche, rosa Strickjacke.

"Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore, oh, ich störe doch nicht?"

Lily konnte gerade so noch ein Kichern verhindern. Obwohl diese Frau wie eine übergroße Kröte aussah, war ihre Stimme merkwürdig hoch.

"Neinein, ich habe mich nur kurz mit den Herrschaften besprochen, da sie vermutlich alle ein Thema anschneiden werden, das sich gut kombinieren ließe. Darf ich vorstellen? Severus Snape, unser Zaubertränke-Lehrer und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Minerva McGonagall, unsere Verwandlungslehrerin und last but not least Kassandra Schwarz, unsere neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin und neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

"Sehr erfreut, sehr erfreut! Dolores Umbridge mein Name."

Die krötenartige Frau gab jedem die Hand und Lily konnte einen kurzen Blick in Snapes Augen erhaschen. Ekel, Misstrauen, Ablehnung und... Belustigung spiegelten sich in ihnen.

"Nun, Schulleiter, leider muss ich mich schon wieder verabschieden, ich habe noch viel zu erledigen. Wegen der Absprachen reden wir ein andermal weiter!"

"Oh, ich muss auch noch viel vorbereiten!" Schloss sich Lily sofort an. "Wir werden uns sicherlich noch oft begegnen!" Sie schenkte der anderen Frau ein freundliches, jedoch nicht ehrliches, Lächeln und verließ mit Snape das Büro.

"Seltsame Kröte..." meinte sie, als sie am Fusse der Treppe angelangt waren.

"Können Sie laut sagen..." murmelte Snape.

Lily grinste ihn an. "Entscheiden wir uns für Du, einverstanden? Ich habe nicht vor, die hausinternen Streitigkeiten sich auf unsere Kollegiales Verhältnis auswirken zu lassen!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte dann aber. "Gut. Wir müsstens uns irgendwann mal über die Zaubertränke unterhalten, die Sie... du in deiner Stunde durchzunehmen gedenkst. Nicht, dass ich da vorgreife... Andere Frage, warum bist du auf einmal so anders zu mir?"

"Du meinst, anders wie früher in der Schule? Nun, ich will einen Neuanfang. Und dazu gehört auch, dass ich akzeptiere, dass gewisse Personen sich geändert haben und nun mit mir auf einer Seite stehen. Und du hast dich eindeutig geändert!"

"Und woher nimmst du diese Gewissheit?"

"Nun, früher hast du mich immer mit dem wunderschönen S Wort tituliert und wärst so wie so keine Sekunde mit mir in einem engen Raum wie Albus' Büro geblieben, mit oder ohne Gesellschaft!"

Severus kratzte sich am Kopf. "Leider kann ich das nicht abstreiten...nun, ich muss jetzt aber wirklich wieder runter in den Kerker..."

Er war schon fast um die Ecke verschwunden, als Lily plötzlich etwas wichtiges einfiel. "Moment, ich habe noch eine Frage, das heißt, es sind zwei. Erstens: wo sind eigentlich meine Räume? Und zweitens: Was ist mit Hagrid?"

"Deine Wohnräume sind über dem VgdDK-Klassenzimmer, das noch an der gleichen Stelle ist, wie zuvor, und Hagrid...Der war hier seit zwei Jahren Lehrer, zusätzlich zu seinem Wildhüterjob. Frag Harry, wenn du mehr wissen willst. Aber im Moment... _Orden_!" Bei dem letzten Wort bewegte er nur die Lippen, doch Lily verstand was er meinte. Sie nickte.

"Danke. Nun, ich denke wir sehen uns dann beim Festessen!" Sie lächelte ihn noch ein letztes Mal an und stieg dann die Treppe nach oben.

Bei dieser Umbridge hatte sie ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Irgendwas führte sie bestimmt im Schilde, so wie die Lily angesehen hatte... Schließlich stand sie vor ihrer neuen Wohnung.

"Endless love!" mit einem Lächeln nannte sie das von ihr ausgewählte Passwort, dass der Titel von ihrem Lieblingslied war.

"Endlich, ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr!"

Lily sprang mindestens eine halben Meter in die Höhe. "Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?"

Grinsend stand Sirius aus dem Sessel auf. Dabei fiel ein Buch zu Boden, in dem er offenbar geschmökert hatte. Verwundert hob Lily es auf.

"Seit wann musst du dich in Sachen Verwandlung weiter bilden?"

"Muss ich gar nicht, aber es war das erste, dass ich gefunden habe!"

"Du stöberst in meinen Sachen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hat ganz oben in der da Kiste gelegen! Was sind das eigentlich für Bücher?"

Liebevoll strich Lily über den Buchdeckel. "Es sind einige von denen, die ich in meinem Verlies in Gringott's gebunkert hatte, für eben den Fall, dass unser Haus angegriffen wird. Denn die Todesser würden es sicher anzünden und zerstören, das wollte ich nicht riskieren. Einige von ihnen sind sehr wertvoll...Den einen Schlüssel habe ich immer bei mir getragenen, den anderen hab ich Albus zum verwahren gegeben."

Sirius zog eine Schnute. Lachend strich Lily ihm über die Wange. "Nun nimm es mal nicht persönlich, du warst genauso gefährdet wie wir!" Als er immer noch schmollte gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Schon vergessen!"

"Gut, dann kannst du mir beim Auspacken helfen! Übrigens, hier, dein Zauberstab! Ich..."

Sie erstarrte. Es hatte an der Tür geklopft, laut und bestimmt.

"Schnell, da rein!" Lily schubste Sirius in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Eine Sekunde später hörte sie das 'Plopp', zum Zeichen, dass er sich verwandelt hatte.

"Moment, ich komme gleich!" Nervös öffnete sie die Tür. Obwohl sie es irgend wie schon erwartet hatte, war sie überrascht, dass Umbridge vor ihrer Tür stand.

"Guten Tag, Ms Schwarz! Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht!"

"Nei..neinein! Bitte, kommen Sie doch rein! Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit auszuräumen..."

"Eine schöne Aussicht auf den See haben Sie von hier..." Lily nickte steif.

"Ja, das stimmt. Was führt Sie denn hier her, so kurz vor Schulbeginn? Kann ich ihnen einen Tee anbieten?"

"Wenn es keine Umstände macht...Earl Grey, bitte!"

Lily nickte und holt aus dem Karton für die Küche zwei Tassen. "Earl Grey, Pfefferminz." Murmelte sie und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. "Bitte."

"Mich wundert, dass eine fähige Hexe wie Sie nach Muggelart mit Kartons umzieht..." sagte Umbridge nach einen Schluck und deutete auf die vielen Kisten. Lily alias Kassandra zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nun ich bin in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und Umziehen hat für mich einen besonderen Stellenwert. Ich finde dann immer grundsätzlich 20 Dinge, von denen ich geglaubt hätte, sie nie wieder zu finden... Bisher lebte ich immer in einer Wohnung in der Muggelwelt, müssen Sie wissen, und deshalb habe ich so wenig wie möglich gezaubert..."

Das war glatt gelogen. Lily hatte nie auf Zauberei verzichtet, außer es waren wirklich Muggel in der direkten Nähe. Dass sie Kartons benutzte, war einfach eine Eigenart von ihr, die weder James noch Sirius je verstanden hatten...

"Nun, der Grund für meinen Besuch...Wie der sehr geehrte Herr Schulleiter ihnen sicherlich schon mitgeteilt hat, werde ich den Unterricht aller Lehrer inspizieren. Nun, ich suche nun jeden Lehrer auf, um mich mit ihm oder mit ihr zu besprechen und offene Fragen zu klären. Haben Sie welche?"

"Ja, was genau ist ihre Aufgabe?"

"Nun... ich werde den Unterricht auf Inhalt prüfen, die Lehrer auf ihre Kompetenz und Lehrbereitschaft."

"Und was überprüfen sie genau beim Unterrichtsstoff?"

"Nun ja, zum einen, dass er Altergemäß ist und keine Inhalte hat, die nicht im Lehrplan des Ministeriums stehen...

"Moment mal, seit wann stellt das Ministerium einen Lehrplan? Bzw einen, an dem man sich pflichtig zu halten hat?" _'Jetzt fang ich auch noch an so geschwollen zu reden, wie die...'_

"Verzeihung, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Der Lehrplan ist nicht verpflichtend, dennoch sollen die Unterrichte auf diese Dinge hin untersucht werden...Nun, ich will sie dann nicht weiter aufhalten, da Sie keine Fragen mehr haben..."

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder weg.

"Komische Tussi..."

"Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal völlig Recht!" Kopfschüttelnd zauberte Lily die Teetassen weg.

"Was heißt da ausnahmsweise?"

"Das es normalerweise angenehmerweise nicht so ist!"

"Du bist ganz schön weise, mit deinem –weise!"

"Hör auf so dumm rumzuquatschen und hilf mit lieber, in knapp 4 Stunden kommen die Schüler!"

"Na dann wäre da doch noch massig Zeit für interessantere Dinge..." meinte er anzüglich.

"Sirius!" sagte sie warnend.

"Was denn?"

"Schau nicht so unschuldig! Los, räum lieber die Kisten da drüben ins Regal?"

"In welches Regal?"

Lily schwang ihren Zauberstab und sofort baute sich eine Ablagenkonstruktion wie von selbst auf. "In das Regal!"

Drei Stunden später ließen sie sich erschöpft auf das weiche Sofa fallen.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und im Kamin loderte ein wärmendes Feuer.

"Eins schwöre ich dir..." ächzte Sirius, "wenn du das nächste Mal umziehst, dann fahr ich in den Urlaub!"

"Red keine Schwachsinn!" war Lilys einfache Antwort.

"Wie freundlich man hier doch zu mir ist...nicht mal ein Danke schön bekomme ich für meine harte Arbeit!"

Sie lachte müde und gab ihm ein Bussi auf die Nasenspitze. "Vielen Dank, Mr Black, ohne sie wäre ich wohl in den nächsten 7 Stunden nicht fertig geworden!"

"Apropos Black, Ms _'Schwarz'_! Dein neuer Name gefällt mir!"

Sie lächelte. "Mir auch!"

"Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen?"

Lily schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie.

"Dreimal darfst du raten..." gähnte sie.

Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. "Das brauche ich gar nicht!" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Zärtlich drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Lilys Körper aus. Wie in Trance spürte sie, wie sein Mund sich sanft auf den ihren legte.

Wie lange sie so da saßen wusste sie nicht, doch mit einem mal erinnerte sie sich an etwas. An etwas äußerst wichtiges...

"Sirius, ich muss..."

"Gar nichts. Bleib doch einfach hier!"

"Aber ich muss in die Große Halle, die Schüler kommen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte enttäuscht, fügte sich aber und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin.

"Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann!"

Lily nickte und sah zu, wie er verschwand. Rasch machte sie sich frisch, zog sich andere Kleidung an und hetzte dann runter, wo sie gerade so noch rechtzeitig an kam.

Aufgekratzt beobachtete sie von ihrem Platz neben Professor Snape aus, wie sich die Halle langsam füllte.

Als sie Harry, Ron, Hermine und die anderen erkannte, nickte sie ihnen freundlich zu. Überhaupt suchte sie den Blickkontakt zu möglichst vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen, wohl wissend, wie viel der erste Eindruck ausmachen konnte.

Als ihr Blick auf eine platinblonden Jungen fiel, der augenscheinlich Lucius Malfoys Sohn war, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, ließ sich aber sonst äußerlich nichts anmerken. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Freunde sie wegen Lucius Malfoy verloren hatte...

Der Sprechende Hut begann sein Lied, doch Lily bekam davon nur wenig, und auch von der Auswahl der Erstklässler kaum etwas, mit. Ihr Blick schoß umher und suchte nach vertrauten Gesichtern, nach Jugendlichen, die vielleicht den Leuten ähnlich sahen, die vor so vielen Jahren mit ihr auf die Schule gegangen waren.

"Nun, willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr, zum ersten für unsere Neuen, zu einem weitere für unsere Älteren. Nun denn, wir wollen es so begrüßen, wie wir bisher jedes begrüßt haben: Haut rein!"

Es setzte überall ein lauten Schnattern ein, als das Essen erschien und auch Lily tat sich etwas auf. Schokopudding, für etwas anderes war sie zu nervös.

Nach einer Weile verwickelte sie Severus in ein Gespräch, um sich selbst ab zu lenken.

"Ich glaub's nicht!" sagte Harry und starrte mit offenem Mund zum Lehrertisch.

"Wasch isch denn?" wollte Ron mit vollem Mund wissen, worauf Hermine ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf, den er schlichtweg ignorierte. Der Rothaarige folgte Harrys Blick und beinahe wäre ihm die Gabel herunter gefallen.

"Nee oder?"

"Was ist denn?" fragte nun auch Hermine.

"Guck dir mal Snape an!" mit dem schlimmsten rechnend sah sie nach oben, doch sie konnte nichts sehen, das Harrys und Rons Reaktion rechtfertigen würde. "Was habt ihr denn? Ist doch nichts!"

"Eben!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Na er spricht mit M...dieser neuen Lehrerin, als ob sie ihm nicht die Stelle weggeschnappt hätte! Ganz normal, sogar fast freundlich!"

"Freu dich doch!"

"Über was denn bitte? Das diese Frau meinen schlimmsten Erzfeind mag?"

"Und er sie, vergiss das nicht!"

"Bitte, mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand!" Doch Hermine erkannte, das Harry es nicht ganz so krass meinte, wie er es sagte.

Nachdem der Nachtisch restlos verputzt worden war, stand Dumbledore auf.

"Erneut Willkommen, meine Liebe, ein Neues Schuljahr erwartet uns und es wird uns sicher nicht enttäuschen! Nun, wir ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, dürfen wir zwei neue Lehrerinnen begrüßen. Einmal Professor Kassandra Schwarz, unsere neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin und neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, das unsere verehrte Professor McGonagall dieses Amt niedergelegt hat..." Lily stand kurz auf, verbeugte sich und lächelte in die Runde.

"Sieht nicht so aus, als ob DIE mehr als ein Jahr überlebt, ist doch viel zu jung..." hörte Harry jemanden am Hufflepufftisch zu seinem Nachbarn flüstern, während alle anderen klatschten. Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys taten das besonders heftig. Fred (oder war es George?) zwinkerte Harry zu.

"...nun zum zweiten Professor Raue-Pritsche, die das Fach Pflege für Magische Geschöpfe übernehmen wird."

Wieder klatschte die Schülerschaft

"Und nun, es ist zu sagen, dass eine neue Stelle in Hogwarts eingeführt wurde. Eine Beobachterin des Ministeriums wird uns dieses Jahr begleiten und observieren. Nun, die Quidditchauswahlspiele..." Dumbledore stockte. Lily bemerkte, das diese Dolores Umbridge aufgestanden war, offenbar mit der Absicht, eine Rede zu halten...

Stirnrunzelnd tauschte die ehemalige Gryffindor einen Blick mit Minerva.

Während der einschläfernden Rede, die diese Frau hielt, beobachtete Lily die Schüler und Schülerlinnen. Die meisten verloren nach einigen Minuten das Interesse und wendeten sich anderen Dingen zu.

Mit dem halben Ohr, mit dem sie zuhörte, nahm Lily einige erschreckende Dinge auf. Zwar hatte sie durch einige Zeitungen geblättert und auch den ganzen Ordenstreffen beigewohnt, doch es nun so direkt zu hören, war doch etwas anderes...

Die nun Schwarzhaarige klatsche einige Male unmotiviert, als diese Frau endete, hörte dann allerdings auch gleich wieder auf.

"Nun, wie gesagt, die Auswahlspiele finden in 10 Tagen statt, bis dahin..." Dumbledore fuhr fort als wäre nichts geschehen und löste schließlich die Feier auf.

"Ich geh dann mal, ich will noch mal mit den Leuten in 'meinem' Haus reden... Gute Nacht!" murmelte Lily in Snapes Richtung, der nur verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog, jedoch keinen Kommentar abgab, und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg kamen ihr abermals unzählige Erinnerungen hoch, doch sie nahm sich nicht die Freiheit, sie alle zu genießen, sondern sie verdrängte sie und erreichte schließlich den Turm gleichzeitig mit den neuen Erstklässlern. Freundlich lächelte sie ihnen zu.

"Hallo, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley." Gemeinsam betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und Lily stellte sich mitten hinein. "Bitte, warten sie. Ich möchte mit ihnen allen kurz noch sprechen, bevor sie in die Schlafsäle verschwinden!" Sie trat an die Treppen und rief, oder sagte eher: "Bitte kommen sie alle nach unten, da es einige Dinge zu besprechen gibt!"

Verwundert sahen sie die bereits Anwesenden an. Lily zuckte grinsend die Schultern. "Nun ja, hier ist eine besondere Akustik, man muss sie nur zu nutzen wissen!"

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt.

"Sind alle da? Gut. Wie inzwischen bekannt sein dürfte, bin ich Kassandra Schwarz, dieses Jahr nicht nur 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'-Lehrerin, sondern auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Ich möchte gleich zu Anfang alle Fragen klären, die es möglicherweise gibt, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. _'Schon wieder –weise würde Sirius sagen..._' Gibt es denn Fragen?"

Ein kleiner Erstkläßler meldete sich schüchtern. "Ja, Mr?"

"Tittle, Professor! Bitte, an wen können wir uns wenden, wenn wir Probleme haben?"

Lily lächelte ihn an, und der Kleine lief rot an. "Nun, falls sie Schwierigkeiten mit Lehrern haben, was hoffentlich niemals sein wird..., kommen sie am besten zu mir, oder der Schulsprecherin, die aus Gryffindor kommt! Wenn es ihnen lieber ist, können sie sich auf an die beiden Vertrauensschüler wenden. Wenn es ein Problem mit einem Schüler oder einer Schülerinnen gibt, können ihnen die Vertrauenschüler am ehesten weiter helfen, die dann, wenn nötig, weiter Schritte einleiten können. Klärt das ihre Frage?" Der Kleine nickte.

Lee Jordan hob vorsichtig die Hand. "Bitte, Mr?"

"Jordan, Professor. Verzeihen sie, wenn es zu persönlich ist, aber ihr Name 'Schwarz', das klingt so fremd..."

Lily grinste. "Er ist Deutsch, wie ich ebenfalls. Aber ich habe eine lange Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht und fühle mich mit allem hier sehr verbunden."

"Können wir mit allen Problemen zu ihnen kommen?" fragte Harry vorlaut.

In den Augen seiner Mutter blitzte kurz etwas belustigt auf, dann nickte sie lächelnd.

"Das würde mich sehr freuen! Wann immer ich ihnen helfen kann, können sie mich fragen. Nur, bitte nicht mitten in der Nacht oder im Unterricht, außer es ist etwas extrem dringendes..."

Jemand hob die Hand, eine kleine Erstkläßlerin. "Ähm, McCarthy, ich...wollte fragen, wie das mit Quidditch ist...Professor...

Lily verstand, was sie meinte. "Nun, die Auswahlspiele finden, wie von Professor Dumbledore bereits gesagt, in 10 Tagen statt. Wer keinen Besen hat, kann sich einen der Schule ausleihen. Selbst wenn sie nicht als Mannschaftsmitglied ausgewählt werden, können sie trotzdem als Erstatzspielerin genommen werden. Wie das momentan aussieht, weiß ich nicht... Angelina Johnson, der Mannschaftskapitän, weiß darüber besser Bescheid und ich will ihr nicht vorgreifen."

Harry warf einen raschen Blick zu Angelina, die Professor Schwarz ansah, als würde sie sich langsam eine Meinung von ihr bilden. Harry würde zu gerne wissen, was das für eine war.

"Nun, hat sonst noch jemand fragen?"

Niemand reagierte.

"Gut, dann sehe sich sie dann wohl morgen früh beim Frühstück. Noch einmal ein herzliches Willkommen in Hogwarts und für alle Neuen auch ein herzliches Willkommen in Gryffindor, ich bin sicher, sie werden eine große Bereicherung für uns sein! Gute Nacht!"

Mit einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln verließ Lily den Gryffindorturm.

Als sie ihre Privaträume erreichte, ließ sie sich erschöpft in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. Am liebsten wäre sie direkt eingeschlafen, doch die Vorstellung der Verspannung am nächsten Morgen trieb sie ins Bett.

Müde legte sie sich ins Bett und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

(1) mit Halbblüter sind in dem Fall Werwölfe, Zentauren, Riesen, etc gemeint!


	9. Kapitel 8

an Tolotos: ähm, ups! Das hab ich total vergessen(Oder vielleicht auch verdrängt...) Ich hab geistig das aus irgendeinem Grund in den August rein verschoben...könntest du über diesen kleinen hust Fehler bitte gnädig wegsehen! Ich überleg mir was, wie ich das vielleicht logisch ändern kann, aber ich bin mir nich ganz sicher, ob mir da was einfällt... 

an StarHeyoka: momentan weiß ich noch nicht, in wieweit ich Harrys Kampf mit Voldemort überhaupt rein bring, hab da ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meiner Beta...darüber muss ich mir erst noch klar werden.

Das mit Snape überleg ich mir auch schon die ganze Zeit. Harry mag er ja immer noch nich, Lily dagegen schon...ich denk ich werd da was in den nächsten Kapiteln reinbringen.

Jaja, die Pairings...momentan hab ich zwar auch noch ein zweites im Hinterkopf, eins für Harry, aber da bin ich mit mir selbst noch nicht ganz einig...will ihn nich überfordern und sonst fällt mir einfach nichts ein…

Das mit dem Kontextfehler tut mir leid, ich bin so daran gewöhnt das 'nicht' weg zu lassen, das mir das gar nicht aufgefallen ist und meiner Beta offenbar auch nicht. Am besten würde da eigentlich 'Jetz verarschst du mich, oder!' rein passen. Ich werd in Zukunft besser aufpassen, das versprech ich!

an Marguerida: du hast gar nichts falsch verstanden, stimmt alles! Ich lass mir was nettes einfallen!grins

an Avallyn Black: Danke!

FaniFiktion.de

An Lily Evans: Dadurch, dass sie Hauslehrerin ist, hat sie einfach mehr zu sagen(und ich hab weniger Arbeit mir McGonagall!grins)

Bei den Gesprächen lass ich mich von 'Gilmore Girls' inspirieren, leider kommts ja nicht mehr...schnüff

Lily kann sich noch überhaupt nicht an James' Tod erinnern, deswegen kann sie auch so ziemlich normal weiter leben. Es ist für sie ein bisschen so, als wäre er in Urlaub gefahren(jah, dummer Vergleich, ich weiß) das mit den Erinnerungen kommt aber bald!

an Lily Potter: Danke! Schön das es dir so gut gefällt!

An Naneli: Das freut mich! Mit dem Traumpaar stimmst du 100 mit meiner Beta über ein!g

So, endlich bin ich fertig... Es tut mir sehr leid, das ich erst jetz wieder poste, aber irgendwie...naja, meine Muse wollt nicht so ganz wie ich! Aber jetz, wo meine Erkältung langsam verschwindet, kann ich auch mehr an den Computer und werd in den Ferien hoffentlich ein bisschen vorschreiben können!

So lange wird's auf jedenfall nicht mehr dauern!

Ach ja, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit das Kapitel betareaden zu lassen, weil es auch so schon viel zu lange gedauert hat, also über Rechtschreibfehler bitte gnädig wegsehen!

Noch mal fettsorry!

Weiter gehtz:

**Kapitel 8**

Beim Frühstück saß Lily aufgeregt auf ihrem Platz neben dem Zaubertränkelehrer.

"Du isst ja kaum etwas?" murmelte Severus leise und beugte sich vor.

"Ich bin einfach zu aufgeregt!" entgegnete Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann solltest du aber besonders gut essen!"

"Bist du etwa besorgt?"

"Es macht nun mal keinen guten Eindruck, wenn eine Lehrerin an ihrem ersten Tag umkippt!"

Lily grinste Severus schief an. "Ich weiß, Pappa! Aber keine Sorge, ich halte einiges aus!"

Bei dem 'Pappa' lief Severus zartrosa an. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf.

"Ich muss dann, hab noch einiges vor zu bereiten!"

Lily war froh, das sie in ihrer ersten Stunde nur Gryffindors hatte. Es war der 6te Jahrgang, also würden auch die Weasley-Zwillinge da sein. Als sie den Raum betrat, saßen alle schon ruhig auf ihren Plätzen und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Guten Morgen Professor Schwarz!" antwortete die Klasse unisono.

"Gut gesungen, aber ein einfaches 'Guten Morgen' oder 'Guten Tag' reicht mir!" lachte Lily und setzte sich auf die Kante des Pults.

"Willkommen zu ihrem 6ten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Nun, ich werde nun erstmal die Klassenliste laut vorlesen und jeder genannte hebt kurz den Arm, damit ich das Gesicht zum Namen kenne!"

Einige Gesichter kamen ihr sehr bekannt vor, und bei diversen war sie sich sicher, dass sie mit seinem oder ihren Vater und Mutter zur Schule gegangen war.

"Fred und George Weasley!" Die beiden letzten auf der Liste standen grinsend auf. "Gut, da brauch ich mir wohl nur ein Gesicht merken... Schön. Sie können sich wieder setzen. Um ihren Wissenstand festzustellen werde ich ihnen nun einen Fragebogen austeilen. Keine Sorge, wenn sie etwas nicht wissen, ich habe leider keine sehr detaillierten Aufzeichnungen, was sie alles schon durchgenommen haben und deshalb habe ich die Lehrpläne querbeet aufgenommen."

Nachdem sie die Blätter ausgeteilt hatte, war einige Minuten lang nur das Kratzten der Federn zu hören. Lily bemerkte die verstohlenen Blicke, die ihr die Schüler immer wieder zu warfen. Das war mehr als das bloße Einschätzen...

Als sie sich dem Pult näherte, wurden die Mienen gespannter. Ihr ging ein Licht auf. Nach einer Viertelstunde sammelte sie die Blätter wieder ein und stellte sich in die Mitte.

"Mr Weasley, was haben Sie mit dem Stuhl meines Pultes gemacht?" Sie warf einen bestimmten Blick zu den beiden.

"Wen meinen sie gerade?" fragte einer. Fred entschied Lily, er war der frechere von ihnen beiden.

"Ich meine Sie beide."

"Wir wissen nicht was sie meinen!" Bestritten die beiden synchron.

"Tatsächlich nicht?"

"Nein."

"Gut. Dann Mr George Weasley , möchte ich sie bitten sich auf den Stuhl zu setzten. Wenn nichts ist, dann kann ja nichts passieren!"

Fred stand auf. "Nein, ich sagte George Weasley!"

Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. "Ich bitte sie, ich war auch einmal in der Schule und ich kenne die Zwillings-Witze! Der erste der aufsteht ist immer der, der nicht gemeint ist, jedenfalls bei ersten mal. Das soll den Lehrer in der falschen Gewissheit wiegen, das er die beiden Zwillinge auseinander halten kann! Nun, Mr Weasley."

Mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich George auf dem Stuhl nieder. Er lief leuchtendblau an. Die Klasse lachte.

"Sie dürfen sich wieder setzten. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie einen Walrater-Fluch benutzt haben?" Ein leuchtendblauer George und ein normalfarbener Fred nickten.

Fred meldete sich. "Woher wussten sie das, Professor?"

Lily alias Kassandra grinste. "Ich war seinerzeit mit dem größten Streichekönig meiner Schule zusammen! Glauben sie, ich weiß, was man so manches mal macht, wenn ein neuer Lehrer oder eine neue Lehrerin an die Schule kommt!"

Rasch sah die nun Schwarzhaarige einige Fragebögen durch. "Ms Bell, ausgezeichnet, sie haben die volle Punktzahl!" sagte sie überrascht. "15 Punkte für Gryffindor!" Das Mädchen lief rot an. Jemand pfiff.

"Mr Jordan, bitte unterlassen sie das in meinem Unterricht! Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, das wir nicht vielleicht irgendwann ein Objekt haben, das die Angewohnheit hat, sich bei einem solchen Laut auf den Verursacher zu stürzen!"

Einige Schüler sahen sie entsetzt an. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "So etwas hat es alles schon gegeben! Und nun wollen wir Mr Weasley von seinem Schicksal erlösen! Weiß jemand, wie man einen Walrater-Fluch aufheben kann?"

Eine Schülerin meldete sich zögernd. "Ja, Ms Samson?"

"Ich glaube dazu muss man einen speziellen Trank einnehmen! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere heißt er Blatt-des-Segens."

"Tut mir leid, das ist der Gegentrank zum Walpurgisfluch! Aber zu dem kommen sie erst in der 7ten Klasse, weil er zum UTZ Niveau gehört. Sonst Vorschläge? Mr Weasley?"

"Ähm, keine Ahnung..."

"Sagen sie bloß nicht sie wenden einen Zauber an, dessen Gegenfluch sie nicht kennen?"

"Naja, es war ja der erste Versuch!"

"Beeindruckend! Einen solchen Fluch beim ersten Versuch so gut hinzubekommen! 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich werde ihnen den Gegenfluch erklären: Sie müssen einen Eimer Schweineblut über dem Kopf des Verfluchten ausleeren, ihn dann mit Aalaugen bestreuen und dann den Zauberstab auf ihn richten und 'Flambioso' sagen. Will es jemand mal versuchen?"

Alica (wie heißt die Quidditchjägerin noch mal mit Nachnamen?) meldete sich.

Lily nickte ihr zu. "Gut. Hier haben sie das Schweineblut und die Aalaugen!" Sie wedelte mit den Zauberstab und beides erschien.

Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen kippte Alica George den Eimer über den Kopf. Dann nahm sie die Aalaugen und warf sie über seinen Körper. Auch Fred bekam einige ab.

"Flambioso!" rief sie dann und sofort hatte George wieder die gleiche Farbe wie zuvor.

Angeekelt versuchte er das Schweineblut wegzuzaubern. Vergeblich. Fred meldete sich.

"Mal ehrlich, Professor, war das Blut wirklich nötig?"

"Nein." George starrte sie entgeistert an. "Höre ich da eine Beschwerde? Keine Sorge, heute Abend können sie es weg machen."

Zur ganzen Klasse gewandt sagte sie: "Ich wünsche eine Rolle Pergament über die Walrater-Flüche, ihre Wirkungen und wie man sie wieder los wird. Bei Unklarheiten wenden Sie sich am besten an Mr Weasley, welchen erkennen Sie an den Aalaugen! Sie dürfen gehen!"

Lachend verließ die Klasse den Raum. Selbst die Weasleys grinsten.

Lily warf einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan. Als nächstes würde sie eine Doppelstunde mit den Gryffindors und den Slytherins haben. Dumbledore hatte das veranlasst, er hoffte wohl so die Schulgemeinschaft zu stärken... Lily hatte da so ihre Bedenken.

Es klingelte und eine Schar aufgeregter Schüler strömten herein. Die Slytherin betrachteten die neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin mit abschätzende Blicke. Die Gryffindors lächelten ihr zu. Nachdem sich jeder gesetzt hatte, trat Lily in die Mitte des Raumes.

"Guten Tag."

"Guten Tag- Hallo- Morgen- Tag." Kam von einigen gemurmelt zurück.

"Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich auf eine Begrüßung einigen..." meinte Lily mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Nun, willkommen zu Ihrem 5ten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor Kassandra Schwarz und Ihre neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin."

Über einige Gesichter huschte ein zweifelnder Ausdruck.

"Ich weiß, das Ihre bisherigen Lehrer nicht gerade...beständig waren. Meines Wissens hat es seit 22 Jahren kein Lehrer mehr geschafft länger als ein Jahr in diesem Fach zu unterrichten. Nun, selbst wenn ich auch nur ein Jahr hier sein sollte, ich hoffe doch, das ich Ihnen wertvolles Wissen für ihre ZAGs mitgeben kann. Nun, um Sie besser kennenzulernen werde ich nun die Klassenliste verlesen. Wenn Ihr Name genannt wird, heben Sie bitte kurz Ihre Hand, damit ich Ihre Gesichter kennenlerne!"

Auch in dieser Klasse gab es Schüler und Schülerinnen, die ihr nicht nur vom Namen bekannt waren. Als sie die Liste der Slytherins vorlas verbannte sie sämtliche Emotionen aus ihrem Kopf, damit sie nicht die Kinder ihr bekannter Todesser hasserfüllt ansah. Bei Draco Malfoy fiel ihr das besonders schwer.

"Nun, leider habe ich keine genauen Daten, wie ihr Wissen in...Gibt es ein Problem, Mr Malfoy?"

Sie sah ihn direkt an.

"Nein, Professor!" Er betonte ihren neuen 'Titel' merkwürdig. Offenbar bezweifelte er ihre Kompetenz als Lehrerin, weil sie noch sehr jung war. Eigentlich war sie ja bereits 35, aber dennoch sah sie noch aus wie 22. Wie sich fühlen sollte, wusste sie noch nicht.

"Gut. Warum Sie sprechen während ich das noch tue?"

"Ich habe nur Blaise nach etwas gefragt."

"Nun, während ich rede haben Sie zu schweigen. Das gilt auch für Sie, Ms Parkinson!"

Die Schwarzhaarige sah sie wütend an. Lily war sich sicher, das ihre Mutter Gloria Demenz war, eine schreckliche Tratschtante aus Slytherin. Auch ihr Vater Andrew war ihr nur zu gut bekannt!

"Und auch für Sie, Ms Brown! 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" Die Slytherins lächelten gehässig. "Und 10 Punkte von Slytherin!"

"Warum Professor?" wollte ein blondes Mädchen wissen.

"Weil bei ihnen 2 Personen geschwätzt haben, während es in Gryffindor nur eine war. Wie gesagt, ich habe keine genauen Daten über ihren Wissenstand und werde ihnen deshalb einige Fragen stellen.

Was versteht man unter einem Defliboralen Schock? Hm, Mr Longbottom!"

Alice's Sohn zuckte verschreckt zusammen.

"Das ähm..." Hermines Arm wedelte hin und her.

"Ms Granger unterlassen sie das bitte! Wenn ich etwas von ihnen wissen will, dann werde ich sie fragen, aber so verunsichern sie Mr Longbottom nur!"

Enttäuscht nahm sie ihren Arm wieder herunter. Neville atmete auf. Gefasst antwortete er dann: "Ein Defliboraler Schock kann nach einen Zaubererduell eintreten. Bedingung dafür ist, dass das Opfer eine hohe Anzahl von Flüchen abbekommen hat, die sich im Körper bündeln. Besonders heftig ist die Reaktion meist auf die ersten beiden der Unverzeihlichen."

"Gut. Und was sind die Auswirkungen?"

"Das Opfer kann für einen bestimmen Zeitraum keine Zauber mehr ausführen. Der Zeitraum ist direkt proportional zur Menge der Flüche!"

"Ausgezeichnet! Mr Malfoy, was sind die drei Unverzeihlichen?"

"Es sind die drei Flüche 'Imperio' zum Kontrollieren der Person, 'Crucio' zum Zufügen großer Schmerzen und 'Avada Kedavra', der Todesfluch. Ihr Einsatz zieht einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban nach sich." Draco Malfoy versuchte so zu klingen, als ob er gelangweilt wäre, doch Lily sah ein verräterisches Funkeln in seinen Augen.

"Sehr gut. Mr Weasley, erklären sie mir Askaban. Und legen sie das Pergament unter ihrer Bank weg!"

Ron starrte sie kurz entgeistert an, dann straffte er sich und atmete tief durch. "Gut,ähm...Askaban ist das Zaubergefängnis von England. Es liegt in einem großen, sehr kalten See auf einer Insel. Aber wie es heißt braucht es keine Mauern, um die Gefangen zurück zu halten. Die Wächter dort sind die Dementoren, die..."

"Danke, das reicht schon. Ms Zabini, geben sie mir eine Definition eines Dementors."

"Dementoren saugen den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung das Glück aus. Muggel können sie nicht sehen, aber ihre Gegenwart spüren. Die schwerste Strafe ist der Kuss eines Dementors, mit dem er seinem Opfer die Seele aussaugt. Man kann die Dementoren nur mit einem Zauber abwehren, dem Patronus-Zauber." Schloss sie und Lily nickte.

"Auch sehr gut! Mr Potter, was ist ein Patronus?"

Harry lächelte und schien sich an sein drittes Jahr und den Stunden mit Remus zu erinnern. "Einen Patronus kann man erzeugen, wenn man sich ganz fest an ein glückliches Erlebnis erinnert und dann die Zauberformel spricht. Sie lautet 'Expecto Patronum' und erzeugt sozusagen einen Gegendementor der nur aus positiven Gefühlen besteht und den oder die Dementoren zurückschlägt. Allerdings gehört er zur höheren Magie und ist nur sehr schwer zu erlernen."

"Ausgezeichnet! Mr McAnsons, wodurch definiert sich höhere Magie?"

Lily fragte die gesamte restliche Stunde abwechselnd Gryffindors und Slytherins ab. Fast ohne Ausnahme wussten alle die richtigen Antworten.

Zufrieden entließ sie die Schüler zum Mittagessen. "Bis nächste Woche will ich, dass sie sich genau über die Schatten-Flüche informieren. Fassen sie ihre Erkenntnisse in 1 ½ Rollen Pergament zusammen. Guten Appetit!"

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zog sich in ihre privaten Räume zurück und ging in die Küche. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes entfachte sie ein Feuer im kleinen Herd.

"Und? Wie waren deine ersten Stunden?"

"Auch dir ein nettes Hallo, Sirius! Och, bisher ganz OK, für heute bin ich fertig. Angenehm...Aber das gilt leider nur für heute, das sich so früh Schluss hab, die anderen Tage werden sicher anstrengend..."

"Du tust mir schrecklich leid!"

"Dein Sarkasmus ist ziemlich eingerostet!"

"Nun, Dementoren lassen sich davon nicht abschrecken!"

"Hör bitte auf, ich krieg sonst noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich niemandem was von dem Tausch gesagt habe!"

"Das ist schon OK, für dich und James würde ich das immer wieder machen!"

"Das gibt mir Hoffnung!"

"Wofür?"

"Keine Ahnung, werd schon noch eine Verwendung finden! Hier, koste mal!"

Sie schob ihm einen Teller Suppe zu, die sie gerade gezaubert hatte. Sirius probierte einen Löffel und begann dann zu husten.

"Uäh! Lily, wann wirst du es endlich aufgeben? Du kannst nicht Koch-Zaubern!"

Skeptisch schnappte sich Lily einen Löffel und probierte ihrerseits.

"Iiiih! Ausnahmsweise hast du vollkommen recht!"

"Fängst du schon wieder damit an!"

"Schlag mich doch!"

"Och nee, lass mal stecken, ich hab Migräne!"

"Idiot!" fauchte Lily und stand auf um die Suppe in den Abfluss zu schütten. Sirius trat grinsend hinter sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Zischend schlug sie ihn weg.

"Sieh an, vielleicht solltest du Hauslehrerin von Slytherin werden, die besten Voraussetzungen dafür hast du ja schon!"

Lily war schon halb aus dem Raum, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

"Ich glaube ich hab dir mit dem 'Idiot' unrecht getan."

Sirius hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

"Du bist ein vollkommener Trottel!"

"Na warte! Dieser Trottel ist Weltmeister im Totkitzeln!"

Harry ließ das Mittagessen ausfallen und stieg in den Gryffindorturm hinauf. Dort packte er seine Tasche neu mit den Fächern, die er am Nachmittag haben würde. Nachdem er einige Minuten in einem langweiligen Buch von Hermine gelesen hatte, beschloß er seine Mutter zu besuchen. Er wusste sowohl wo ihre privaten Räume waren, als auch das Passwort dazu.

Als er schließlich vor der Tür stand, hört er von innen Lachen, Schreie und einige dumpfe Geräusche, als ob jemand mit irgend etwas geschlagen würde. Rasch nannte er dass Passwort und öffnete die Türe.

Das Schauspiel, dass sich ihm bot, war zum schreien.

Sirius lag auf dem Bauch, zeterte schrecklich und versuchte Lily von seinem Rücken zu ziehen, die ihm dort fröhlich mit den flachen Händen auf das Kreuz schlug.

Eine lange Weile sah er sich das belustigt an, dann räusperte er sich laut.

Lily sah auf, lief dunkelrot an und stieg von Sirius' Rücken.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und griff sich zu erst ans Kreuz.

"Ähm, Hi Harry..." murmelte Lily verlegen. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat vollens in den Raum ein.

"Störe ich irgend wie?" fragte er und konnte ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Neinein, Sirius und ich haben uns nur...gestritten!"

"Das war deutlich zu sehen!"

"Ähm...du bist nicht beim Mittagessen?" wollte Sirius verwirrt wissen.

Grinsend ließ sich Harry auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Nö, kein Hunger."

Sirius setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber und meinte zu Lily gewandt: "Nun schau dir doch mal dieses freche Grinsen an. Ich möchte mal wissen wo er das her hat!

"Och, das hab ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt..." sagte der Gryffindor langsam. "Ich glaub bei einer Essenschlacht im Grimmauld Platz 5, als irgendein Typ meine Mutter mit einer Schüssel Schokopudding beworfen hat, keine Ahnung, wer das war..." Scheinheilig sah er Sirius schief an. "Hast du irgendeine Idee?"

"Moment mal!" mischte sich Lily lautstark ein. "DU warst das mit dem Pudding?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich fiebrig nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, fand jedoch keine. "Ich...ääähm...also..."

Harry bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter und bewegte sich deshalb langsam in Richtung Tür. "Ich geh dann mal wieder...hab gleich noch Zaubertränke!"

"Ja, geh nur!" antwortete Lily ohne den Blick von Sirius zu nehmen.

"Warte auf mich, Kleiner, ich komme gleich mit!" meinte Sirius, doch Lilys Blick nagelte ihn fest.

"Du bleibst schön da! Mit dir bin ich nämlich noch nicht fertig!"

Harry beschloß, sich dieses Bild für immer einzuprägen.

Sirius drückte sich panisch an die Wand, während die einen Kopf kleinere Lily wutschnaubend und mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand.

Schmunzelnd ging er zu seinem nächsten Unterrichtsfach.


	10. Kapitel 9

ff.de

an Lily Evans: Ehrlich gesagt war ich in dem Moment nur zu faul nach zu gucken und eigentlich wollte ich das ja auch noch mal meiner Beta schicken... so wirklich schnell war das ja nicht, wie ich zugeben muss, aber ich tu mein Avallyn Black: das mit deinem Hintern tut mir leid! leider gibt's grad immer wieder Probleme mim schreiben... doof wenn mer bis 11.00 Uhr morgens wach ist und die Eltern einem verbieten nachts an den Computer zu gehen... Nicht, das das bei mir so währe... pfeifend die Gegen anschau

An Marguerida: g tja, für sie ist das wirklich ein Vorteil! Irgendwie wird sie langsam ein bisschen Mary-Sue, oder? Danke für die Urgl, die ist wirklich nützlich... Das mit Fred und George, meistens hab ich irgend etwas im Kopf und das schreib ich dann so auf, sollte ich mir mal abgewöhnen...

So, diesmal hats ja nicht ganz so lange gedauert... ich besser mich, wie ihr seht! ;)

Achja, wieder nich gebetat, kann sie nich erreichen...schnüff Für alle Fehler bin also ich verantwortlich!

Und noch etwas wichtiges: Ich hab den Titel geändert (mal wieder sollte ich wohl sagen...)Mit den bisherigen beiden Titeln konnte ich einfach nich leben, ich hoffe mit dem gehtz besser und ihr verzeiht mir! Aber bei dem wird es jetzt definitiv bleiben!

Schluss mit dem Geschwafel, weiter gehtz:

**Kapitel 9**

Beim Mittagessen musterte Lily diese Umbrigde unauffällig. Heute hatte sie ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie heute ihren Unterricht untersuchen wollte. Irgend etwas an dieser Frau störte sie ganz gewaltig und seit dem Gespräch mit Minerva gestern war sie noch vorsichtiger geworden...

**Rückblick+**

"Einen Keks, Kassandra?"

Lily lächelte und nahm sich einen.

"Und, wie läuft es so als Hauslehrerin?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gott sei Dank ist bisher noch nicht mehr passiert, wie ein kleiner Streit zwischen einem Gryffindor und einem Slytherin. Die beiden haben sich auf dem Gang duelliert...Severus und ich haben uns auf jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug und einer Woche Nachsitzen geeinigt."

Minerva zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Donnerwetter, er hat nicht versucht dem Gryffindor die Schuld zu zuschieben?"

"Nein. Hm, die Kekse sind lecker! Wir haben uns unterhalten und ich habe ihm die Zeugenaussagen vorgelegt, bevor er überhaupt irgend etwas gesagt hatte. Seltsamer weise hat er mir sofort zu gestimmt!"

"Du scheinst ja einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben! Apropos Einfluss, wie geht es Harry?"

"Sehr gut, Danke der Nachfrage! Als er ein S in Zaubertränke bekommen hat, hab ich ihn dazu verdonnert mehr zu lernen, und es scheint zu funktionieren! Die letze Note die er hatte war immerhin ein M! (AN: Keine Ahnung ob es das wirklich gibt...) Das ist eine Verbesserung um über eine Note!"

"Na das ist doch schon mal was. Eigentlich ist er bestimmt nicht so schlecht, es liegt nur an seiner Abneigung gegenüber dem Lehrer!"

"Schon möglich...aber mal was anderes: Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dieser Umbrigde?"

"Die? Ach, die inspiziert momentan jeden Unterricht bei jeder Klasse. Das heißt, die begleitet eine Klasse einen Tag lang und macht sich Notizen."

"Also mir ist diese Frau aufs höchste suspekt! Irgendwas stimmt doch mit der nicht!"

Minerva seufzte, goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein und knabberte kurz an einem Keks. "Albus hat mir erzählt, das Fudge jeden Tag zu ihm gekommen ist und ihn bedrängt hat, doch endlich aufzugeben und ihm die Besetzung der Stelle zu überlassen."

"Cornelius Fudge..." murmelte Lily langsam. "Ist das eigentlich ein Verwandter von Alfredus Fudge?"

Minerva nickte. "Ja, er ist sein Bruder."

"Was ist eigentlich mit dem alten Giftmischer passiert?"

"Er wurde aus der Themse gefischt, tot. Die Ursache lies sich nicht mehr feststellen, die Muggel haben keine Erklärung, aber wir glauben das es ein Zauber war. Aber wer und warum...keine Ahnung!"

"Wann war das?"

"Das war einige Wochen nach dem Angriff..."

"Also hatte es im Grunde gar keinen Sinn mehr, wo Voldemort doch schon weg war...Egal. Wenn Fudge nur ein bisschen wie sein Bruder ist, dann Gute Nacht! Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er war als er zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt wurde..."

"Ich hab das nie so wirklich mitbekommen, was war denn da?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, er hat, je nach dem, zu viele Punkte abgezogen oder zu wenige, wie es ihm eben geholfen hat. Er hat sich bei jedem angebiedert, der ihm irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte... Am Anfang! Als er sich dann etabliert hatte, hat er seine 'Macht' schamlos ausgenutzt. Und sich einige Feinde gemacht..."

"Das klingt aber gar nicht nach einem Ravenclaw!"

"Stimmt. Aber seine Schwester war eine Slytherin, vielleicht hat es damit zutun."

"Was ist mit der passiert, hast du eine Ahnung?"

"Sie ist nach Amerika ausgewandert, hat sich dort wohl mehr Chancen versprochen...Wie hat es Fudge eigentlich geschafft, so eine Macht zu bekommen?"

"Hm..." Nachdenklich nippte McGonagall an ihrem Tee. "Fudge hat am Anfang oft um Rat gefragt und sich dadurch Freunde gemacht. Er wurde zwar auch nicht wirklich ernst genommen, aber so hat er Erfahrungen gesammelt und als er angefangen hat Druck zu machen, haben die Leute erst einmal nachgegeben, da sich dachten, dass er das nicht Ernst meinen würde. Leider haben wir da wohl sehr falsch gelegen..."

"Das erinnert mich ein bisschen an Voldemort. Nein, nicht so, aber er hat es sicher ähnlich gemacht, um seine Todesser zu bekommen. Komplimente, hat um Rat gefragt...und dann hat er Taten verlangt. Wenn jemand am Anfang nicht gefährlich erscheint, dann ist er erst Recht eine Gefahr."

"Ja, da hast du wohl Recht, Lily, auch wenn es sehr Schade ist..."

"Deshalb mach ich mir auch solche Sorgen wegen Umbridge. Wenn man sie sieht, ist der erste Gedanke doch, was das für eine kleine seltsame Frau ist. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, inzwischen macht sie mir mehr Angst. Wer weiß, was Fudges Plan mit ihr ist. Ich hab mir mal die letzten Erlasse des Ministerium angesehen, Ausbildungserlass 15-21. Es scheint darauf hinaus zu laufen, das Hogwarts indirekt dem Ministerium unterstellt wird!"

"Ich weiß. Auch Albus macht sich große Sorgen, allerdings mehr um die Schüler und darum, dass sie irgendwann dem Ministerium alles glauben."

"Seltsamer weise geht es nur um Hogwarts! Die anderen, kleineren Schulen in England sind nicht betroffen, oder nur sehr wenig. McEcans Zauberakademie zum berührt es zum Beispiel gar nicht, obwohl sie einen großen Einfluss auf die Zaubererelite haben!"

"Ja, aber darum geht es Fudge nicht. Ihre Direktorin Amanda Cullis kennt er zwar und weiß auch, das sie eine Frau mit sehr viel Macht ist, aber er nimmt sie nicht als Bedrohung wahr! Die meisten der englischen Zauberschulen haben derzeit zufällig Frauen als Leiterinnen! Aber Fudge kann Frauen nicht ernst nehmen, bzw er kann nicht verstehen, dass sie Macht haben könnten! Albus dagegen ist eine Bedrohung die er wahrnimmt!"

"Kurz gesagt, er ist ein sexistisches Arschloch!"

"So könnte man es auch ausdrücken."

"Aber warum hat er dann gerade eine Frau hierher geschickt?"

"Vielleicht weil er glaubt, das auch andere denken eben keinen Einfluss haben können. Sicher kommt er sich besonders schlau vor, weil er ihr Macht gegeben hat..."

"Dieser Mann ist krank."

"Nein, er ist einfach nur machtbesessen! Die Frage, die wir uns stellen müssen ist nur: Was bezweckt er damit, dass er diese Umbridge als Beobachterin in Hogwarts hat!"

Jetzt war es an Lily nachdenklich an ihrem Tee zu nippen. "Vielleicht, das er sofort weiß, wie Dumbledore seine Schüler 'manipuliert' und dementsprechend darauf reagieren kann! Sie fungiert sozusagen als Spion! Wenn er vorher weiß, wo Dumbledore angreift, kann er verhindern das das passiert!"

Minerva nickte verstehend. "Wie es Albus und Severus es gemacht haben, nur das die Bedrohung da viel größer war!"

"Für Fudge ist sie jetzt wohl schon groß genug. Nur leider hat er den Fehler gemacht, dass er sie mit Gewalt eingeschleust hat! Dadurch sind wir alle misstrauischer und passen auf, was wir machen und sagen."

"Darauf kommt es hier wahrscheinlich nicht an! Wenn wir unseren Schüler und Schülerinnen beibringen, das Ministerium nicht ernst zu nehmen und das Fudge ein Idiot ist, dann wird sie das so oder so erfahren, dazu muss sie nicht einmal im Unterricht sein! Fudge muss sich die Informationen nicht in Kleinarbeit von den Eltern zusammen sammeln, sondern bekommt sie vollständig und 'unverfälscht' von seinem kleinen Spion. Allerdings ist halt die Frage, **wieviel** und **was** sie weiter gibt!"

"Anders gesagt, sie wird den Ruf von Albus ziemlich in den Dreck ziehen, sobald sie die Möglichkeit hat."

Die Ältere nickte zustimmend. "Genau. Und wenn der Elternbeirat dann entscheidet, dass Dumbledores Leitung nicht gut für die Schüler ist, wird er abgesetzt und Fudge wird vorschlagen, dass die Frau, die das alles aufgedeckt hat, als Belohnung zur Rektorin ernannt wird. So bekommt er, was er will ohne sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen."

"Jedenfalls nicht sehr." Lily seufzte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Entschuldige Minerva, aber Remus und Sirius kommen noch vorbei, ich will sie nicht warten lassen!"

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin schmunzelte. "Jaja...damals hatten es die beiden so eilig von der Schule herunter zu kommen und jetzt können sie es nicht erwarten zurück zu kehren..."

Lily lachte, verabschiedete sich und ging zu ihren Privaträumen. Für den Rest des Abends verbannte sie jeden Gedanken an Umbridge aus ihrem Kopf.

**Rückblick Ende+**

Lily löffelte den Rest des Puddings aus der Schüssel, riss sich innerlich zusammen und ging zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.


	11. Kapitel 10

Avallyn Black: Ich weiß noch gar nich, ob sie überhaupt so eine große Rolle spielen wird...Ich hab mir über sie noch gar keine wirklichen Gedanken gemacht! Aber wenn ihr wollt, dass Umbridge mit rein kommt, dann wird sie auf jedenfall schlimmer, immerhin hat Lily ihr den Job weg geschnappt! 

an Maugin: Nach einem 3/4 stündigen Vortrag seitens meines Englischlehrers muss ich dir leider widersprechen! Es ist etwa so wie im deutschen mit 'Frau' und 'Fräulein', das wird ja auch nicht mehr gesagt, sondern nur noch 'Frau'. Im Englischen sag man nicht mehr Misses(oder wie auch immer das geschrieben wird...) sondern nur noch Miss, mit einem weichen 'i' und zwei weichen 's'. Is halt ne feministische Sache und ich bin ziemlich feministisch! Aber wenn Hessy(der Lehrer!) was weiß, dann stimmt das auch...manchmal leider...

Aber schön, das du so aufmerksam liest!

an mooin: Echt? Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht...traurig...hm...wahrscheinlich wird sie noch ein bisschen trauriger, nämlich dann, wenn Lilys Erinnerungen zurück kommen...

an Naneli: Bis die das kapieren, dauert es noch eine ganze Weile! Da wird noch einiges dazwischen kommen...teuflisch grins

FF.de

an Lily Evans: Ich muss sagen, ich nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, als ich das geschrieben habe, einfach immer einen Buchstaben nach dem anderen...:) Außerdem ist das ja McGonagalls Meinung (hah, schön, wenn man die Schuld auf jemanden schieben kann, der sich nicht wehrt!) totzdem, ein bisschen könnte ich mir das schon vorstellen, Ms.Figg wollte er ja auch nicht glauben, auch wenn das an noch anderen Dingen lag...

Ist aber im Grunde für die Geschichte nicht wichtig, weil es ja um Lily, Sirius und auch ein bisschen um Harry geht...

Erst mal Danke an alle, die mir reviewt haben und ein fettes Sorry, das es so wirklich extrem lange gedauert hat! Aber ich war in einer ziemlichen Krise und konnte einfach keine Liebesgeschichte/Romanze schreiben...Ich habs versucht, aber am Ende lief es immer darauf hinaus, dass Lily extrem sauer auf Sirius ist...

Auf jeden Fall gibt es jetzt erst mal ein X-tra großes Kapitel, das nächste ist schon fast fertig...Aber ich bin leider diese Woche nicht da, also kommt das nächste erst nächste Woche...sry!

Dieses Kapitel spielt so um Ostern herum, ob dazwischen was wichtiges passiert ist...wer weiß?

Noch mal eine ganz dicke Entschuldigung, ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem weiter lest...hundeblick

eure gaaaaanz beschämte Teddy

**  
Kapitel 11**

Gähnend trat Lily aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Remus saß am Esstisch und rieb sich den Nacken.

"Also Lily, bevor ich noch einmal bei dir übernachte, will ich genauso wie Sirius ein eigenes Bett und ein eigenes Zimmer!" Lily grinste verschlafen.

"Wenn du dann auch so oft hier bist, von mir aus! Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich noch ein Zimmer bekomme...Außerdem, warum hast du denn nicht bei Sirius geschlafen?"

"Lils! Das letzte mal, als ich mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen habe, da hat Harry noch in die Windeln gemacht und Dora hat ihren ersten Besen geschrottet! Wir sind beide einfach zu alt dafür geworden..."

"Willst du mir jetzt einen Vortrag über Altersbeschwerden halten?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!"

Lily lies sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihm nieder.

"Weißt du, Rems, eigentlich bist du gar nicht so alt."

"Ach?" Er sah sie fragend an.

"Nein, bist du wirklich nicht!"

"Lily, dir fehlen vielleicht 15 Jahre, aber mir nicht!"

"Verdammt noch mal, Remus! Hier geht es nicht um körperliches Alter sondern um geistiges Alter! Du bist vielleicht 5 Jahre älter geworden, aber sonst ist auch nichts passiert! Du lässt dich einfach nur davon einschüchtern, dass sich die Werte geändert haben und das man jemanden blöd anguckt, der mit dem eigenen Geschlecht in einem Bett schläft, jedenfalls was Männer angeht! Aber früher hat euch das doch auch nicht gestört, also bitte altere wieder zurück, denn diese Entwicklung ist ziemliche spießig!"

"Aha." machte der Blonde nur und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Man, du bist echt zu einem Spießer mutiert..." murmelte Lily und ging in die Küche.

Remus sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog den Tagespropheten heran.

Lily kam mit einem großen Glas ihres Lieblingsgetränkes zurück und begann sich ein Käsebrot zu schmieren. Oben drauf legte sie noch einige Kräuter.

Doch nachdem sie den ersten Bissen genommen hatte, sprang sie plötzlich auf und rannte ins Bad. Remus konnte hören, wie sie sich erbrach.

Sirius kam ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

Etwas blass um die Nase kehrte Lily zurück.

"Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Lily nickte.

"Jah, schon OK. Ich denke mal, dass ich mir eine leichte Kreislaufgrippe zugezogen habe..." Sie knabberte ein wenig an ihrem Brot, doch offensichtlich war ihr der Appetit vergangen.

"Hast du das schon länger?" fragte Sirius besorgt. "Wenn ja, solltest du mal zu Poppy! Nicht, das es was ernstes ist..." Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, es geht schon. Ich hatte so etwas ähnliches mal in der 7ten, das ging nach einigen Wochen auch wieder weg! Wenn ich zu Poppy gehen würde, dann würde sie mir bestimmt Bettruhe verordnen, aber das kann ich mir im Moment nicht leisten. Im Unterricht nehme ich gerade mit den 6ten einen wichtigen Stoff durch, der möglicherweise auch bei den ZAGs dran kommt."

Remus und Sirius sahen sie ernst an.

"Ich weiß schon was ich tue!" bekräftigte Lily noch einmal, dann rannte sie wieder schnell zum Bad.

Harry lächelte seiner Mutter zu, als er den Raum betrat.

"Hi Mum!"

Lily sah auf und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Hi Harry! Wie geht es?" Sie räumte einen Stapel Papiere in eine Schublade.

"Danke, mir geht es richtig gut! Und dir?"

"Eigentlich auch, nur mein Essen hab ich mir heute morgen lieber noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen..." Harry verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht.

"Was war denn?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aach, nur eine leichte Grippe, sonst nichts, wird schon wieder vorbei gehen! Tee?"

Harry nickte und sah ihr nach, als sie in ihrer Küche verschwand. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem Tablett mit einer dampfenden Kanne und einem Haufen Kekse zurück.

"Mum! Du hast die Tassen vergessen!" feixte Harry, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hab ich nicht, du Schlauberger! Tisch, zwei Tassen!"

Eine Schwarze und eine Rote Tasse erschienen.

"Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot?" fragte Lily und grinste. Harry nickte. Er sah sie ein bisschen besorgt an. Lily bemerkte es und rollte mit den Augen.

"Mensch, Harry! Rems und Sirius machen sich schon genug Sorgen, fang du bitte nicht auch noch an!"

Eine Zeitlang tranken beide schweigend ihren Tee und knabberten hin und wieder einige Plätzchen, bis Harry die Stille mit einer Frage durchbrach, die ihm seit einiger Zeit auf dem Herzen lag.

"Mum...wenn ich auf der Zugfahrt hier her nicht mit Ron, sondern mit irgend jemand anderen in einem Abteil gewesen wäre, wäre ich dann vielleicht nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen?"

Es war deutlich, dass Lily erst ein bisschen über diese Frage nachdenken musste.

"An sich ist es irgendwie schon entscheidend, wen man bei der ersten Zugfahrt kennen lernt...", begann sie nach einer Weile, "Aber weißt du was! Ich erzähle dir mal, wie das war, als ich in die Schule gekommen bin, in Ordnung!"

Harry nickte interessiert und nahm sich noch einen Keks von der Platte, die nie leer zu werden schien.

----------------------------Rückblick----------------------------

Lily atmete tief durch und wandte sich an ihre Eltern.

"Tschüss Mum! Tschüss Dad! Grüßt Petunia von mir, in Ordnung!"

Ihre Mutter nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und drückte ihre älteste Tochter noch einmal an sich.

"Bis bald Lily, schreib einen Brief sobald du angekommen bist!"

Die Rothaarige wand sich verlegen aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und nickte.

"Mum, du bist peinlich! Ich werd euch sobald ich dort Zeit habe ganz ausführlich schreiben, OK?"

"In Ordnung, Kleines!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Lilisandra." murmelte ihr Vater und reichte ihr die Hand. Lily ergriff sich und schüttelte sie kräftig.

"Jetzt muss ich aber! Bis bald!"

Lily schob ihren Gepäckwagen in Richtung der Trennwand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hindurch zu gehen, doch es war der einzige Weg zum Hogwartsexpress, das hatte in dem Brief gestanden, den sie vor zwei Monaten bekommen hatte.

Lily riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sie ihren ersten Blick auf der Gleis 9 3/4 warf. Es herrschte ein Gewusel aus kleinen und größeren Schülern, Eltern und verschiedenen Tierarten. Au den ersten Blick konnte sie mehrere Ratten, einige Kröten, eine große Anzahl Katzen und noch viel mehr Eulen oder ähnliche Vögel erkennen.

Ihr eigener kleiner Kauz namens Twister war noch in seinem Käfig, doch er begann aufgeregt mir den Flügeln zu schlagen, als er das schuhuen und zwitschern der anderen Vögel hörte. Er plusterte sich auf und trillerte ein Lied aus dem Radio.

"Angeber!" grinste Lily. Ihr Vater, oder besser gesagt Stiefvater, hatten ihn ihr geschenkt, vermutlich auf drängen ihrer Mutter als sie herausbekommen hatte, das Briefe nur mit Eulen oder anderen dressierten Vögel verschickt werden konnten.

"Hei! Das ist nicht sehr nett!" sagte eine Jungenstimme hinter Lily. Irritiert drehte sie sich um und sah in zwei haselnussbraune Augen die sie frech anfunkelten.

"Was? Wovon redest du?"

"Nur weil er sich ein bisschen schick für Caro macht ist er noch lange kein Angeber!"

Lily blickte ihn verwirrt an.

"Noch mal: Wovon redest du?"

"Na von deinem kleinen Angeber!"

"Twister?"

"Denke schon, falls dieser kleine, süße graue Waldkauz gemeint war! Nur weil er sich für meine Carolinia ein bisschen hübsch macht, ist er noch lange kein Angeber! Sie ist so süß, da kann ich ihn gut verstehen, besonders weil ich sie selbst ausgesucht habe!"

"Eigentlich hab ich ihn gar nicht gemeint!" entgegnete Lily stirnrunzelnd.

"Wen denn dann?"

"Dich." meinte sie schlicht und ging weiter.

Nach einer Weile hielt sie an einer Tür und begann ihre Koffer hinein zu hieven. Sie verstaute alles in einem Abteil und stieg dann wieder aus, um ihren Gepäckwagen wegzubringen. Als sie wieder ausstieg, hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Abteil, in dem ihre Sachen waren.

Sie öffnete die Türe einen Spalt.

"Ja! Du bist wirklich ein Süßer! Willst du einen Eulenkeks?"

"Mann, du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Fütterst irgend so einen Vogel der hier rumsitzt und sprichst auch noch mit ihm!"

"Das ist nicht irgendein Vogel! Er gehört dem Mädchen, mit dem ich vorhin geredet habe!"

"Aha. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"James Potter, und du?

"Black! Sirius Black!"

"Hi! Freut mich!"

"Und wie heißt er?"

Lily nahm an, dass er ihren Kauz meinte. Sie öffnete die Tür vollends und trat ein.

"Er heißt Twister und gehört mir."

"Schön, und wie heißt du?"

Lily hob das Kinn ein bisschen an.

"Wer will das wissen?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge grinste.

"Black. Sirius Black."

"Und ich bin James Potter. Und wie heißt du nun?"

"Lilisandra Evans."

"Gibt's dafür auf eine Abkürzung?"

"Einige."

"Zum Beispiel? Lils?" meinte Sirius Black und sah sie schief an.

"Uuuhh! Nee! Lily zum Beispiel!" Lily schüttelte sich.

"Ach, Lils klingt viel besser!" winkte er gönnerhaft ab.

"Idiot!" murrte sie und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

Als der Boden zu vibrieren begann, sah sie überrascht auf die Uhr.

"Es ist ja schon 11!"

"Echt? Auf meiner Uhr ist es erst eine halbe Stunde nach halb 11!" Black grinste.

In dieser Sekunde beschloss Lily, das sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, genauso wenig wie James Potter, der da so seltsam grinsend halb auf seinem Sitz lag.

"Dann geht sie falsch, ich hab mich grad geirrt, es ist eine viertel Stunde nach dreiviertel vor!" sagte Lily augenrollend.

"Du solltest sie mal prüfen lassen, wenn dann ist es eine dreiviertel Stunde nach viertel nach!"

"Stimmt nicht! Es ist drei Minuten vor eine Halbe Stunde nach fünf Minuten vor 90 Minuten nach 40 Stunden nach 3 Tagen vor 4 Stunden 3 Minuten 70 Sekunden nach 170271700 Sekunden seit Anbeginn der Christlichen Zeitrechnung!"

Die beiden Jungs starrten sie an.

"Du hast gewonnen, ich gebe auf!" lachte Black. "Das ist zu hoch für mich, da komme ich nicht mehr mit!"

"Ihr zwei würdet ein niedliches Paar abgeben, wisst ihr das?" meinte Potter plötzlich in die folgende Stille

"Halt die Klappe!" fauchte Lily.

Black schien schon zu einer Antwort an zu setzte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

"Hi ihr! ist hier noch Platz für ein paar nette Mädels und zwei Jungs?"

Potter sah Lily fragend an.

"Ich hab nix dagegen!"

"Ich auch nicht!" warf Black ein.

"Dich hat niemand gefragt!"

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Weil du hier sowieso nichts zu sagen hast!"

"Was heißt das jetzt?" wollte das Mädchen von Potter wissen.

"Könnt rein kommen!" meinte der grinsend.

Es wurde etwas eng, als sich drei Mädchen und die besagten zwei Jungs neben Potter, Black und Lily auf die für eigentlich nur für 4 Leute ausgelegten Sitze quetschten. (AN:is halt ein kleineres Abteil...)

"Wie heißt ihr?" fragte Lily nach einer Weile.

"Carmen Bintner." stellte sich ein dunkelblondes Mädchen vor.

"Annika McCarthens, Hallo!" Die Schwarzhaarige grinste in die Runde.

"Ich bin Peter Pettigrew!" meinte ein kleiner Junge mit einem spitzen Gesicht schüchtern.

"Roma Lupin." Ein wie Lily rothaariges Mädchen lächelte alle an.

"Remus Lupin." seufzte der letzte Junge, er war dunkelblond wie Carmen und sah ein wenig blass aus.

"Seid ihr-" setzte Potter an.

"-Zwillinge, ja, leider!" beendeten die beiden den Satz gleichzeitig und seufzten.

"Aber ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich", begann Lily, "seid ihr-"

"Zweieiige, ja, zum Glück." meinten die beiden, wieder unisono.

"Also dafür, das ich euch nicht mögt, kommt ihr doch sehr gut klar!" meinte Black.

Roma warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Wer bist du eigentlich?"

"Black, Sirius Black!"

"Und du?" sie nickte zu Potter.

"Potter, James Potter."

Lily kicherte. Roma sah sie an.

"Evans, Lily Evans." meinte sie grinsend und hielt Roma die Hand hin. Sie schlug ein.

"Ich dachte du heißt Lilisandra, Lils!"

"Klappe, Black!"

"Sirius Black, bitte!"

"Klappe Siris Black!"

"Du hast das 'u' vergessen!"

"Und du bisher immer das 'y' und hast vergessen das 's' wegzustreichen!"

"Ihr würdet ein niedliches Paar abgeben, wisst ihr das?" meinte Carmen plötzlich und grinste.

Lily sah sie wütend an, holte sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen.

Die vier Jungs waren schnell in ein Gespräch vertieft. Roma und Annika spielten Maumau mit speziellen Karten die explodierten, wie Lily schnell mitbekam. Nach einer Weile wechselte Carmen ihren Sitzplatz mit Annika und setzte sich neben Lily.

"Hei, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin, dann tut es mir leid!" sagte sie vorsichtig.

Lily senkte ihr Buch ein wenig.

"Weißt du, ich bin einfach daran gewöhnt, das zu sagen, was ich denke..."

"Schon OK!" unterbrach Lily sie. "Nur hat Potter schon mal das selbe gesagt!"

"Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn eigentlich schon?"

"Potter seit ich auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen bin und Black seit ich wieder ins Abteil gekommen bin..."

"Liebe auf den Ersten Blick, was!" meinte die anderen grinsend.

"Aber Hallo!"

"Na, hoffen wir mal, dass ihr beide nicht in dasselbe Haus kommt!"

----------------------------Rückblick Ende----------------------------

"Leider hat sie da ein bisschen falsch gelegen...Naja, im Nachhinein würde ich eher zum Glück sagen!" Grinsend nahm Lily einen Schluck Tee.

"Aber...ich versteh das jetzt nicht ganz! Ihr und die Rumtreiber habt euch doch mehr oder weniger gehasst!" meinte Harry verwirrt.

"Jah, das schon und zwar nicht zu knapp, aber so komisch das klingt, wir sind in den ganzen sieben Jahren nicht mehr von einander los gekommen! Zwar konnten wir nicht in einem Raum sein, ohne das wir uns zerfetzt haben, aber ohne die anderen war uns auch bald langweilig..." Erinnerungsselig sah sie an die Decke.

"Weißt du...es war so eine Art Hassliebe. Die Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress hatte es so gewollt, das wir uns so zu erst kennen lernten und wir waren sozusagen gezwungen, dass wir so zusammengeschweißt wurden..."

"Versteh ich nicht!"

"Ich glaube auch nicht, das man das erklären kann, es ist einfach nur eine Tatsache, dass die erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts etwas besonderes ist, ob man nun Reinblüter ist oder Muggelstämmig, völlig egal!"

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Dann schlich sich mit einem Mal ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

"Also Mum, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, diese Aktion mit Umbridge letzte Stunde, echt erste Sahne!"

Lily schickte ihrem Sohn einen tödlichen Blick.

"Hör bloß auf! Bei der bin ich jetzt endgültig vorbei..."

"Ach Mum, wenigstens musst du dir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass du die Wehrwölfe, und damit auch Remus, nicht verteidigt hast!"

"Da gibt es nur ein Problem: Sie hasst Halbblüter, wie sie sie freundlich nennt!"

"Dafür hast du jetzt noch mehr Respekt bei den Klassen wie so wie so schon."

"Und Probleme mit dem Ministerium..."

"Wie so?"

"Die werden sich fragen, woher ich einen netten, freundlichen Wehrwolf kenne, der nicht nur eine Schulausbildung hat, sondern auch eine Zeitlang unterrichtet hat...Man, Albus bringt mich um! Wenn dass nicht ein deutlicher Fingerzeig auf Moony ist..."

"Dann freu dich wenigstens über das dumme Gesicht, dass sie gemacht hatte, als du ihr das unter die Nase gerieben hast!"

"Jah...wunderbar...so, jetzt hau ab und geh Hausaufgaben machen, ich hab noch was vor!"

"Was denn?"

"Siris und ich schauen heute einen Film!"

"Viel Spass!" Harry grinste, wie es Lily schien, ein bisschen zuu frech, und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, sah sie da auch noch ein anzügliches Funkeln in seinen Augen. Wusste er, dass...?

'Nein, woher denn!' schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Sirius!" rief Lily und schmollte.

"Ach komm schon Süße, etwas amüsierendes hat es schon! Wenn ich mir das so vorstelle, wie du..."

"Halt die Klappe!" Die rothaarige Hexe warf eine Handvoll Popcorn nach ihm. "Wollen wir jetzt den Film schauen oder kugelst du dich lieber noch ein bisschen über diese blöde Sache!"

Sirius grinste sie an. "Kugeln!" dann begann er wieder zu lachen. Schließlich fiel er auf den Boden und rollte tatsächlich hin und her. Dabei riss er auch sein Saftglas mit und der Inhalt breitete sich langsam auf dem Boden aus.

"Tatze!"

"Hihi...Ja..haha?"

"Nur so, aber den Boden hab ich seit ich hier wohne nicht geputzt!"

Sirius sprang erschrocken hoch. "Mann, du bist so was von einer schlechten Hausfrau!"

"Nein, nur eine schlechte Haushaltshexe! Das muss immer jemand anderes für mich übernehmen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah anklagen auf sein Hemd. Die ehemals hellblaue Farbe war nun mit einer gräulichen Schicht überzogen, die sich nicht abwischen ließ. Sirius zog das Hemd kurzerhand aus und setzte sich wieder neben Lily auf die Couch.

"Können wir jetzt anfangen!" fragte Lily genervt.

Sirius grinste wieder und nickte. Zwar bemühte er sich, es zu verbergen, doch sie sah das anzügliche Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und auch nicht darauf ein zu gehen, was allerdings dadurch erschwert wurde, dass er mit bloßem Oberkörper neben ihr saß.

Mehr oder weniger entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und sprach den Filmzauber.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sowohl Lily als auch Sirius mehr als einmal gegähnt.

"Laaaangweilig!" kommentierte er eine der Sprechszenen.

"Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht!"

"Stimmt, es ist nicht schlimm, es ist stinklangweilig! Wer hat dir den Film noch mal empfohlen?"

Lily grummelte irgend etwas.

"Wie bitte?"

"Hermine!"

"Hermine ist vielleicht schlau, aber von Filmen hat sie keine Ahnung!"

"Hm... Wollen wir was anderes schauen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was war das noch mal für ein Film, den ich mit dir, Rems, James und den anderen Mädels gesehen hab?"

"Das waren einige, du Schlauberger! Genauer!"

"Naja, viele Explosionen, seltsame Wesen, hat meistens im Weltall gespielt..."

"Ach, du meinst Star Wars( - ich bin absoluter Fan:))!"

"Kann schon sein! Können wir den auch schauen?"

"Ich weiß den Zauberspruch nicht mehr!" (Anm: Jeder Film hat seinen eigenen Zauberspruch, den man sich sozusagen im Geschäft 'kaufen' muss! Natürlich kann man sich ihn auch einfach von anderen sagen('leihen') lassen, aber ohne Spruch, wie bei uns ohne Video/DVD/etc, kein Film.)

"Hat Rems ihn nicht noch? Er sammelt sie doch, oder!"

"Glaub schon. Aber wo ist er im Moment?"

Sirius seufzte. "Er erledigt einen Auftrag."

"Knapp daneben soll ja häufig auch vorbei sein!" meinte eine Stimme hinter ihnen aus dem Flammen.

"Moony!" rief Lily und sprang auf. Sirius folgte ihr.

"Ich wollte mal fragen, wie es euch so geht, aber jetzt frage ich mich eher, was ihr hier veranstaltet habt..." Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf das Popcorn am Boden, die Kürbissaftlache, Sirius' nackten Oberkörper und auf Lilys bequeme Kleidung, die aus einem zerrissenen Hemd, einem Top und einer Boxershort bestand.

Die Hexe rollte mit den Augen und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Sirius kam ihr zuvor.

"Weißt du, Moonylein..." meinte er theatralisch, "Das willst du besser gar nicht so genau wissen!"

Remus grinste und Lily gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Rippenstoß.

"Trottel! Sag mal, Rems, willst du nicht vielleicht rüber kommen?

"Nönö, ich lass euch beide lieber allein!" sagte er und grinste noch breiter.

"Blödmann!" schimpfte Lily und ging in die Küche. "Jetzt kriegt ihr beide keinen Lily-Mega-Spezial-Mix!" rief sie.

Die beiden Männer grinsten sich an.

"Noch mal Glück gehabt!" lachte Remus. "So, Kinder, ich muss dann mal wieder, ich hab noch was zu erledigen!"

"Tschüss Rems!" meinten Sirius und Lily, die in dem Moment aus der Küche zurück kam, gleichzeitig.

"Mist!" fluchte Sirius.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Lily setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Wir haben vergessen ihn nach dem Zauberspruch zu fragen!"

"Mist!"

Sirius ließ sich neben sie fallen.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Die Stirn runzelnd nahm er ihr das Glas aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck von der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. "Hm, schmeckt Fantastisch! Also, ich wüsste, was wir machen könnten..."

"Sirius...!" meinte sie warnend.

"Aber das mein ich doch gar nicht!" verteidigte er sich.

"Ach ja? Was denn dann?"

"Naja, es sind Ferien, die meisten Schüler sind zu Hause, es ist Nacht, es regnet...ich hätte Lust, ein bisschen nach draußen zu gehen!"

"Au ja!"

"Wer zu erst draußen ist!"

Sirius rannte in das Zimmer, schnappte sich seinen neuen Besen und zog sich mit einem Zauberspruch um.

Lily brauchte weniger Zeit, da sich ihr Besen neben dem Kamin befand. Rasch schlüpfte sie in wetterfeste Kleidung, stieß ein Fenster auf und flog hinaus.

Der Schwarzhaarige folgte einige Sekunden später.

"Gewonnen!" jubelte Lily und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Angeberin!" schmollte Sirius.

Grinsend flog sie einen Looping um ihn herum. "Beleidigter Flubberwurm!" Stichelte sie.

"Na warte!"

Lily lachte und flog davon, Sirius folgte ihr.

Sie flogen durch den Regen um die Türme von Hogwarts, bis sie schließlich beim Gryffindorturm ankamen.

"Halt!" rief Lily und schwebte zu einem der großen Fenster.

Drinnen saßen die Weasleys, Hermine und Harry am Kamin. Harry und Ron spielten Schach, Hermine las ein Buch und die Zwillinge schienen einen neuen Streich auszuhecken.

"Wollen wir sie fragen, ob sie mit machen wollen?" fragte Lily Sirius. Der nickte.

Grinsend klopfte sie an die Scheibe.

Drinnen fuhren alle zusammen und 5 Köpfte fuhren herum.

"Mum!" sah Lily Harry formen, doch hören konnte sie ihn nicht. Er sprang zum Fenster und riss es auf.

"Mum, ist alles in Ordnung!" fragte er verwundert.

"Alles bestens! Wir spielen gerade bloß ein bisschen Fangen auf Besen!"

"Wer wir?" Nun kamen auch die anderen heran.

"Tatze und ich! Habt ihr Lust mit zu machen?"

Die Jugendlichen sahen sich kurz an. Die Jungs nickten, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich glaube, das ist nichts für mich!"

"Ach komm schon, Hermine!" - "Sei kein Spielverderber!" - "Das macht bestimmt Spass!" Versuchten ihre Mitschüler sie zu überreden.

"Wenn sie nicht will, dann will sie nicht!" rief Lily sie zur Ordnung.

"Ich habe auch gar keinen Besen." erklärte das Mädchen.

"Das wäre kein Problem, du könntest einen der Schulbesen haben!"

"Mum! Die sind nicht zu gebrauchen!" rief ihr Harry in Erinnerung.

Sirius flog grinsend heran. "Kleiner, es gibt anscheinend immer noch Dinge, die du nicht über Hogwarts weißt...Es gibt auch sehr gute Schulbesen, nur muss man wissen, wo man danach suchen muss!"

"Vielleicht zu euerer Zeit, Sirius, aber Fred und ich haben davon noch nichts gesehen und wir kennen uns im Schloss nun wirklich sehr gut aus!"

Sirius grinste noch breiter. "Aber bestimmt noch lange nicht so gut, wie die Rumtreiber! Wie oft wart ihr schon im Lehrerzimmer!"

Alle bis auf Lily starrten ihn verwundert an.

"Lasst mich mal machen!" meinte sie schmunzelnd und flog in Richtung Lehrertrakt.

Einige Minuten später kam sie mit einem Nimbus 1999 zurück.

"Wäre der OK?"

"Ein Nimbus?" Ron starrte sie an. "Wo haben Sie denn den her?"

"Ich sag es dir unter einer Bedingung!"

"Und die ist?"

"Nenn mich nie wieder 'Sie'! Abgesehen von ihm Unterricht halt..."

Ron strahlte sie an. "OK!"

Lily nickte und sah zu Hermine. "Und? Was ist, kommst du mit?"

Die Braunhaarige seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum habe ich das Gefühl, das ein NEIN nicht akzeptiert werden wird!"

"Keine Ahnung!", grinste Lily, "Und jetzt ab mit Euch, holt die Besen!"

"Los, Ron! Werf ihn rüber!"

"Halt die Klappe, Fred! Du bist nicht mal in meiner Mannschaft!"

"Ach Ronnylein, kannst du nicht einmal 'ne Ausnahme machen!"

"Nein!"

Harry sah grinsend zu, wie Ron seinem Bruder auswich und auf das gegnerische Tor zuflog. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und er flog zu seiner Mutter.

"Mum?"

"Ja?"

"Was ist eigentlich, wenn uns jemand vom Schloss aus sieht? Umbridge zum Beispiel, wegen Sirius!"

Lily fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

"Verdammt! Daran hab ich ja gar nicht gedacht! Und wenn sie mich mit euch sieht...HEI! Kommt bitte alle mal her!" rief sie. Ein bisschen enttäuscht kamen die anderen heran.

"Ich hoffe, dass es etwas wichtiges ist, meine Liebe, sonst werde ich nämlich sauer! Wir waren gerade am gewinnen!"

"Es geht nur um dein Leben, deine Seele und deine Freiheit, aber sonst...Wichtig genug?"

Sirius sah sie verwundert an. "Öhm...jah...schon. Was ist denn los?"

"Ganz einfach: Weder du noch ich haben daran gedacht, dass es immer noch Leute im Schloss gibt, die nicht im Orden sind, sonder für Fudge arbeiten..."

"Umbridge..." stöhnte er.

"Genau die." Lily zückte ihren Zauberstab.

"Was hast du vor, Mum?"

"Ich werde uns alle mit einem Ich-Seh-nicht-recht-Zauber belegen. Und wenn Bridgy ( ;) ) dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum will, um nachzusehen, ob ihr da sein, kann sie nicht rein...das können hausfremde Lehrer nämlich nur in Begleitung des Hauslehrers/Lehrerin oder des Schulleiters."

"Hör auf so geschwollen zu labern!" kicherte Harry.

"Gut, noch mal für Leute, die keine Englisch(Deutsch( ) sprechen: Sie kann ihren Arsch ohne mich oder Dumbledore nicht in den Turm bewegen und bevor Albus mit ihr da rein geht, sucht er erst mal mich! Geschnallt?"

"Geschnallt!"

Lily sprach den Zauber aus, der 24 Stunden halten würde, solange sie nicht den Gegenzauber aussprachen oder ihn erneuerten und der Kampf um 3Kilo-Freie-Auswahl im Honigtopf für jeden Teilnehmer der Siegermannschaft ging weiter.

Im dritten Stock des Lehrertraktes von Hogwarts arbeitete ein Frau an einem Brief an den Zauberminister.

Dieses Mal konzentrierte sie sich, ganz nach seinem Wunsch, nur auf diese neue Lehrerin aus Deutschland, über die sie so wenig hatten heraus finden können.

Dolores warf müde einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Verwirrt starrte sie auf die Gestalten, die über dem Quidditch-Feld hin und her schossen. Sie holte sich ihr Omniglas und stellte es so ein, dass sie die Personen erkennen konnte.

Durcheinander rieb sie sich mit ihrem beringten Stummelfingern über die Augen und warf einen weiteren Blick durch das Glas.

"Meine Liebe, du solltest langsam ins Bett..." murmelte sie dann, schraubte den Deckel des Tintenfasses zu und legte sich wenig später schlafen.

Langsam wurde der Regen stärker und zu allem Überfluss zog auch noch ein heftiges Gewitter auf.

"Mum! MUM!" versuchte Harry sich ihr bemerkbar zu machen.

"Was ist los, Harry?"

"Meinst du nicht auch, dass wir langsam mal rein sollten? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob bei einem Gewitter auf Besen in der Luft zu sein, so gut ist!"

Lily warf einen zweifelnden Blick gen Himmel.

"Hast recht, sicher ist sicher! Außerdem ist es schon spät, ihr solltet langsam mal ins Bett! Leute, ich würde sagen, der Gewinner steht fest!" Alle sahen sie überrascht an, da es seit etwa einer halben Stunde Gleichstand herrschte.

"Naja, alle! Ich übernehme die Zeche, war doch ein gutes Training für Quidditch, oder?"

Etwas später lagen alle Jugendlichen im Bett und schliefen tief und fest.

Sirius hatte es sich vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht und sah verträumt in die Flammen.

Lily war schnell in die Badewanne gehüpft um kam nun, dick eingepackt in einen flauschigen weißen Bademantel, wieder aus dem Bad und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Decke, die er vor dem Kaminrost ausgebreitet hatte.

Zufrieden nahm sie ihm die Tasse heiße Schokolade aus der Hand und nahm einen Schluck.

"Wann haben wir das letzte mal so dagesessen..." murmelte Sirius und legte einen Arm um sie. Lily kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Als James auf einem Auroreneinsatz verschwunden war und wir nicht wussten, was mit ihm passiert ist...allerdings war das kein sehr erfreulicher Anlass..."

"Ist der jetzt erfreulicher?" Sanft sah Sirius sie an.

"Jah...irgendwie schon..."murmelte sie und schloss die Augen.

"Hei! Wenn du schlafen willst, solltest du ins Bett gehen!" Sirius rüttelte sie vorsichtig.

"Is aba genauso bequem..." murmelte Lily und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.

"Ja, ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefällt, aber trotzdem solltest du nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn du ein schönes weiches Bett hast!" erinnerte sie Sirius.

Lily rieb sich die Augen, nickte und stand auf. Ein wenig schwankend erreichte sie ihre Schlafzimmertür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Gute Nacht, Sirius! Hab dich lieb!"

"Hab dich noch lieber!" entgegnete er und grinste.

Lily grinste zurück. Sie warf ihm noch eine kleine Kusshand zu, dann trat sie vollends aus dem Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Einige Sekunden später kippte der Schwarzhaarige auf der Decke vor dem Kamin um und war fest eingeschlafen.


	12. Xtra Kap!

Sooo...hier ist ein kleines Extra-Kapitel das zwischen drin entstanden ist und irgendwie nie in die Geschichte reingepasst hat...Ich weiß leider nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel poste-bereit ist, weil meine Beta jetzt weg fährt, dann ich in einer Woche...

Aber vielleicht ist sie ja so lieb, und läd sie für mich hoch...

hier ist auf jedenfall schon mal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das kommende Kapitel:

----

Madame Pomfrey trat endlich wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor zu den Wartenden.

"Sie werden es überstehen, die psychische Belastung war einfach ein bisschen viel für sie..."

"Ihr geht es gut? Ist sie wach? Kann ich zu ihr?" sprudelte Sirius hervor.

"Wie gesagt, es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend, ich habe sie in ein künstliches Koma gelegt, bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben sie zu schonen. Hab ein bisschen Geduld, Sirius!"

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, dann stellte Harry plötzlich eine merkwürdige Frage:

"Warum Sie/Ihnen? Was ist los mit meiner Mutter?"

Madame Pomfrey sah ihn verwundert an.

"Sie wissen es nicht? Keiner von ihnen?" Die Umstehenden schüttelten den Kopf.

"Aber...es ist du so offensichtlich!"

"Was denn?" hakte Sirius nach.

----

So, und jetzt das X-tra-Kapitel

"Och menno!" seufzte Lily.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Remus.

"Will Karibik!"

"Geh doch!"

"Will nicht alleine!"

"Dann nimm halt Harry mit!"

"Ihr sollt aber auch mit!"

"Da hast du was wichtiges vergessen!"

"Und das wäre?"

"Morgen ist Vollmond!"

"Och menno!"

Grinsend trat Sirius ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Getränke ab. "Keine Sorge, mein Mäuschen, wir fahren einfach in den Osterferien!"

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich dann noch will?"

"Ich. In die Karibik willst du doch immer!"

"Bin ich so durchschaubar?"

"Wie Plexiglas!"

"Was ist das denn bitte?"

"Keine Ahnung, hab ich mal in einem Lied gehört. Im Zusammenhang mit durchschaubar."

"Und wenn du Streichkäse im Zusammenhang mit 'du bist so schlau wie...' hörst, meinst du wohl auch dass das etwas ganz tolles sein muss, was?" schnaubte Lily verächtlich.

"Was ist Streichkäse?"

"Die Masse, die in deinem Hirn rum hirnt!"

"Was ist ein Hirn?"

"Das Organ, das normale Menschen gewöhnlich zum Denken brauchen."

"Was soll heißen 'gewöhnliche Menschen'?"

"Soll heißen, dass es auch Kerle gibt, die nicht mit dem Kopf denken sondern mit gewissen anderen Extremitäten?"

"Zum Beispiel mit dem Fuss?"

"Jah, auch das, aber das hab ich nicht gemeint."

"Was hast du denn gemeint?"

"Das müsstest du doch besonders gut wissen!"

"Mit den Haaren?"

"Nein, ich meine die Art von Kerlen, zu der du und James in der 5ten, 6ten und in der ersten Hälfte der 7ten gehört habt!"

"Die da wären?"

"Möchtegern Casanovas!"

"Was heißt da Möchtegern?"

"Möchtegern heißt, dass jemand etwas gerne sein möchte, es aber nicht ganz schafft das zu sein."

"Ich weiß was Möchtegern heißt!"

"Warum fragst du dann?"

"Ich will wissen, warum du dieses Wort im Zusammenhang mit mir und James gebraucht hast!"

"Weil ihr auch gerne etwas gewesen wärt, was ihr aber nicht geschafft habt zu sein!"

"Und das wäre?"

"Casanovas!"

"Sicher das wir das nicht geschafft haben?"

"Ja."

"Und wieso?"

"Wie oft warst du mit einer aus unserem Jahrgang im Bett?"

"Öhm... 1mal."

"Und wer war das?"

"Jessica."

"Die gildet nicht. Jemand aus einer höheren Stufe?"

"Carola und Anna."

"Aber das war ihre Initiative, abgesehen davon warst du bei Anna völlig besoffen. Jemand aus einer unteren Stufe?"

"Anna-Lena, Diana und Maria."

"Also das wäre es dann wohl auch schon wieder zum Thema Casanova!"

"Und warum?"

"Weil Casanova mehr als bloß 5-6 Frauen hatte, bei ihm gings schon so in Richtung 100!"

"Und woher willst du das wissen?"

"Weil ich mal eine Dokumentation darüber gesehen hab!"

"Du bist eine Angeberin!"

"Na und? Wenigstens behaupte ich nicht eine Casanovae zu sein!"

"Eine was?"

"Eine weibliche Casanova!"

"Wäre ja wohl auch etwas...ähm...merkwürdig!"

"Und warum?"

"Stell dir mal vor du behauptest, dass du schon mehr als 100 Frauen gehabt hast!" Sirius kicherte.

"Vielleicht hab ich das ja!"

"Erzähl doch nicht so einen Blödsinn! So wie dir die Verehrer an der Backe geklebt haben, konntest du doch gar nichts mit einem Mädel anfangen!"

"Du meinst ein Verehrer und der war James."

"Noch schlimmer!"

"Sirius, halt die Klappe!"

"Fester!"

"Der Spruch ist uralt!"

"Alt vielleicht aber noch lange nicht angestaubt!"

"Ich wiederhole mich ja nur sehr ungern, aber trotzdem: Sirius, halt die Klappe!"

"Du kannst mich mal Kreuzweise!"

"Danke, darauf steh ich nicht so besonders!"

"Worauf stehst du denn dann?"

"Meistens auf dem Boden."

"Nichts gegen euch, aber eure Witze waren auch schon mal besser!" gähnte Remus schließlich genervt. Lily stöhnte, griff nach einer Butterbierflasche und lehnte sich zurück.

"Das ist nur, weil ich in die Karibik will!"

obwohl es nur ein kleines Kapitel ist...krieg ich trotzdem ein Review?


	13. Kapitel 11

FF.de

an Lily Evans: nach dem Kapitel dürfte eigentlich klar sein, ob oder ob nicht:):):) allerdings, ob Harrys Traum genau so eintreten wird (also das er einen Bruder bekommt) da bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher...grins

an Hermine1992: ich schreibe viel zu offensichtlich, kann das Avallyn Black: Ich weiß gar nicht, wie es gerade ist, je nach dem kann es schon sein...

an Marguerida: Weder Hermine noch Harry denken daran...:) Aber so einfach, wie du das vorschlägst wird das leider nicht...

an Tienchen27: Ungefähr den gleichen Gedankengang haben wohl so ziemlich alle Charaktere...

an Ac.Potterfan: naja, so schnell hab ichs leider nicht geschafft...sry!

Ach ja, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das in der Geschichte genügend raus kommt, aber Sirius und Lily sind nicht zusammen...bisher jedenfalls. Aber keine Sorge, was da genau los war, dass kommt schon noch!

**Kapitel 11**

"Das meinst du wirklich ernst, nicht war, Albus?" Lily starrte ihren väterlichen Freund an. Er nickte.

"Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

"Mission Impossible!" entgegnete sie.

"Komm schon, Lily, du hast dich selbst doch schon einmal mit jemandem angefreundet, denn du nicht leiden konntest!"

"Da gibt es nur einen winzigen Unterschied: Ich hab mich in den Typen verknallt und hab ihn später geheiratet!"

"Wenn du das geschafft hast, dann schaffen die beiden es auch!"

"Was, dass sie heiraten?"

Dumbledore grinste. "Du weißt was ich meine."

"Albus, sie hassen sich, seit sie sich das erste mal getroffen haben!"

"Aber inzwischen sind sie erwachsen."

"Also bei Sirius bin ich mir da nicht so sicher..."

"Sie sollen ja auch nicht beste Freunde werden, sie sollen einfach nur aufhören sich zu streiten!"

"Ich glaube genauso gut kannst du vom Rems verlangen, dass er sich nicht mehr in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

"Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank haben wir das doch ziemlich gut gelöst."

Lily knabberte an einem Keks. Schließlich meinte sie:

"Vielleicht schaffe ich es, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich gebe keine Garantie dafür!

"Mir würde es wirklich schon reichen, wenn sich halbwegs miteinander auskommen."

"OK. Meinetwegen."

Dumbledore lächelte Lily an, dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Leicht verzweifelt stützte Lily ihren Kopf auf den Händen ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Sirius und Severus versöhnen...Mann...der hat vielleicht Vorstellungen..."

Etwa zwei Stunden später saßen Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Severus an dem Tisch in Lilys Wohnung und beäugten sich argwöhnisch- das heißt, die Jugendlichen und Sirius sahen Severus zweifelnd an und fragten sich, warum Lily auch ihn eingeladen hatte. Lily besah sich die Szenerie von der Tür zur Küche aus und fragte sich, wie sich diese Aufgabe bewältigen sollte... Sie atmete tief durch, hob das Tablett hoch und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

"Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid!" sagte sie fröhlich und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch

"Sicher?" fragte Sirius und warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf Severus, der sich fast unmerklich ein bisschen versteifte.

"Ja." antwortete Lily mit Nachdruck und Severus entspannte sich. Harry warf seiner Mutter einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

"Bedient euch." meinte sie mit einem Wink auf das Tablett. Jeder nahm sich eine Tasse, doch noch immer lag ein leichtes Zögern darin.

"Hm...Ms Schwarz-" begann Hermine.

"Lily." korrigierte die Schwarzhaarige. "Ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt." Sie bemerkte Severus verwirrten Blick. "Nun, ich bin Harrys Mutter und sie sind seine besten Freunde, da sollten sie mich duzen, wenn wir alleine sind, nicht war?"

Severus nickte verwundert. "Ja. Da hast du wohl recht."

Lily sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sirius sie anstarrte und zum reden ansetzte. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Stoß gegen das Schienenbein und trat ihm dann schwach auf den Fuss. Er verstand und meinte nur:

"Kannst du mir bitte mal die Teekanne geben, Harry?"

"Also Hermine, was willst du wissen?"

"Hm...naja...warum hast du uns alle hierher geholt, Lily?"

Diese Frage hatte sie erwartet und lange darüber nachgedacht. Zu einer plausiblen Lösung war sie nicht gekommen.

"Nun, wir gehören zu den wenigen hier in Hogwarts, die vom Orden wissen und teils auch Mitglieder sind. Ich hatte mir gedacht wir könnten uns doch einmal treffen. Eigentlich hatte ich auch Minerva und Albus eingeladen, doch leider können die nicht. Deine Geschwister, Ron, kommen vielleicht nach, sie wissen es noch nicht genau." Das mit Minerva und Albus war eine glatte Lüge, doch sie hoffte wirklich, dass die Weasleys noch kommen würde, sonst würde das zum absoluten Spießrutenlauf werden...

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, nur das Klappern von Teetassen war zu hören.

"Wie läuft es denn so in der Schule?" fragte Lily schließlich und sah die Jugendlichen an.

"Naja, bei mir eigentlich alles ganz gut..." meinte Harry.

Der Blick von Severus sprach Bände.

"Nur in Zaubertränke gibt es ab und zu Probleme." ergänzte er dann.

"Das ist noch sehr freundlich ausgedrückt, Mr Potter! Ich würde ihnen dringen raten, Nachhilfe zu nehmen. Ihnen übrigens auch, Mr Weasley!"

Die beiden Jungen funkelten ihn wütend an.

"Bitte, bleibt friedlich Leute!" versuchte Lily zu beruhigen. Sirius neben ihr grinste, das war schon sehr lange ihr Standartspruch bei solchen Gelegenheiten. "Harry, ich bin der Ansicht von Severus. Deine Noten...nun ja, sie lassen zu Wünschen übrig. Ich will jetzt nicht die strenge Mutter raushängen lassen, aber Nachhilfe wäre schon nicht schlecht!"

Harry starrte sie an.

"Und von wem, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Mr Potter!"

"Severus!"

"Lässt du zu, dass er so mit dir spricht?"

"Sniffelus!"

"Sirius!"

"RUHE!" alle starrten Harry an. "Geht doch." meinte er und Ron grinste. "Professor, ich habe bisher noch nie mit meiner Mutter so gesprochen, aber irgendwann wäre doch mal Zeit für einen Familienkrach. Wäre eine neue Erfahrung für mich. Und Mum: An wen hast du denn bitte gedacht? Professor Snape?"

Lily versuchte krampfhaft ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Nein, Kleiner. Eigentlich weniger. Ich zum Beispiel. Ich war früher ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke, nicht wahr, Sirius?"

"Stimmt. Das war das einzige Fach, in dem sie uns Rumtreiber geschlagen hat." Er fing Lilys Blick auf. "In allem anderen waren wir gleich gut."

"Naja. Verwandlung...manchmal war ich gut, manchmal weniger..." sie grinste. "So. Ich werd wohl mal wieder eine frische Kanne Tee holen..."

In der Küche hielt sie kurz inne. 'Verdammt. Albus, das war eine unglaublich bescheuerte Idee! Falls das eine Prüfung sein soll, ich falle mit Pauken und Trompeten durch!' Sie seufzte, stellte die neu gefüllte Kanne auf das Tablett und wollte zurück gehen.

Es traf sie unvorbereitet, wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Schmerz, Trauer und große Angst durchzuckten sie.

"Nein...nein...nein..." begann sie leise zu wimmern.

Laut fiel das Servierbrett zu Boden und die Kanne zerbrach.

Vor ihren Augen spielte sich alles noch einmal ab, sie konnte es einfach nicht kontrollieren.

"Nein...nein...nein...James! Nein!" Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge.

Sirius stürzte auf sie zu.

"Lily! Süße! Was ist? Geht es dir gut?"

"Nein...nein...nein..." stammelte sie weiter vor sich hin. "James...nein...HARRY! Nein...nein..."

"Ich glaube...Mum erinnert sich wieder..." flüsterte Harry.

Sein Pate sah ihn an, Harry konnte den Schock und die Angst in seinen Augen sehen, dann wandte er sich wieder Lily zu.

"Stimmt das, Kleines?"

Wie unter großen Qualen nickte Lily.

"Hol Dumbledore!" sagte Sirius zu Ron, es klang mehr wie ein Befehl, als eine Bitte, trotzdem verschwand Ron ohne ein Wort zu klagen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lily sich wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigte und sie die ersten mehr oder weniger sinnvollen Sätze aus ihr herausbekommen konnten.

"Voldemort...plötzlich die Tür kaputt...James wollte beschützen...Harry..."

"Ich bin hier, Mum! Ich bin da!" sagte ihr Sohn sanft und legte seine Hand auf die Ihre. "Alles ist gut, Voldemort ist nicht mehr da!"

"Neinneinnein! Er ist gekommen! Er hat uns verraten...Pete hat uns verraten... Muss ihn retten...muss Harry retten!" Sie riss die Augen auf und sah durch Hermine hindurch, die direkt vor ihr saß, sie schien direkt in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. "JAMES!" schrie sie.

"Ruhig, Lily-Schatz! Ganz ruhig!"

Langsam wiegte er sie in seinen Armen und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

"Ruhig, Lils! Niemand hier will dir weh tun, alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit genauso wie Harry, hier, schau mal, er sitzt direkt neben dir! Du hast ihn beschützt, alles ist gut...niemand hier tut dir etwas!"

Er beachtete Severus' amüsierten Blick nicht, konzentrierte sich voll auf Lily und, wie es schien, mit Erfolg.

Als Ron nach einigen Minuten mir Dumbledore zurückkehrte schien sich Lily wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und konnte Gegenwart und Vergangenheit unterscheiden.

"Wie geht es dir, Lily?" fragte der Schulleiter besorgt.

"Scheiße." antwortete sie knapp.

"Willst du darüber sprechen?"

"Nein."

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, Sirius hielt sie weiter fest und spendete ihr so wenigstens ein bisschen Trost.

"Doch." meinte sie dann schließlich nach einer Weile und stand auf. Während sie sprach unterlegte sie ihre Worte mit den Händen.

"Er kam durch die Vordertür...hat sie einfach gesprengt...James hat sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, aber hat leider nichts gegen den Avada Kedavra genützt...Dann ist er auf mich los gegangen...Wollte eigentlich nur Harry, aber das wollte ich nicht. Hat mich durch die Tür gesprengt und mir eine gefeuert, als ich mich ihm nicht ergeben wollte...hab ihn angefleht Harry nichts zu tun...hat ja offensichtlich nichts genutzt...dann..." Sie stockte.

Erst schien es, als hätte sie zu große Angst um weiter zu sprechen, doch dann drückte sie verwundert ihre Hände gegen ihren Unterleib.

"Oh..." sagte sie überrascht, und sankt dann ohne die Miene zu verziehen um.

"LILY!"

Madame Pomfrey trat endlich wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor zu den Wartenden.

"Sie werden es überstehen, die psychische Belastung war einfach ein bisschen viel für sie..."

"Ihr geht es gut? Ist sie wach? Kann ich zu ihr?" sprudelte Sirius hervor.

"Wie gesagt, es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend, ich habe sie in ein künstliches Koma gelegt, bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben sie zu schonen. Hab ein bisschen Geduld, Sirius!"

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, dann stellte Harry plötzlich eine merkwürdige Frage:

"Warum Sie/Ihnen? Was ist los mit meiner Mutter?"

Madame Pomfrey sah ihn verwundert an.

"Sie wissen es nicht? Keiner von ihnen?" Die Umstehenden schüttelten den Kopf.

"Aber...es ist du so offensichtlich!"

"Was denn?" hakte Sirius nach.

"Na dass sie ein Kind bekommen wird!"

Alle starrten sie an.

"Bitte?" fragte Dumbledore verwundert.

"Mum ist schwanger?"

"Ja." Madame Pomfrey schüttelte noch immer verwundert den Kopf und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Sofort ging Sirius zu Lilys Bett und setzte sich. Harry folgte ihm und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite nieder. Ron und Hermine machten Anstalten ihnen nachzukommen, doch Severus hielt sie auf.

"Ich denke das Sie sie erst einmal alleine lassen sollten. Gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."

Die beiden Jugendlichen starrten ihn an.

"Ich meine, wir alle sollten gehen." stellte Dumbledore fest und bugsierte Snape, Ron und Hermine aus dem Krankensaal.

Sirius und Harry bekamen das gar nicht mit. Jeder von ihnen hatte jeweils eine von Lilys Händen ergriffen und sah sie besorgt an.

"Mann, ich finde das so gemein! Wir sind immerhin Harrys beste Freunde, bestimmt braucht er uns jetzt!" Ron ging wütend im Schlafsaal der Jungen auf und ab.

"Red keinen Unsinn, Ron, er kann jetzt gut auf uns verzichten!"

Ihr bester Freund starrte sie an. "Bitte?"

"Na hör mal, er hat gerade erst erfahren, dass er Bruder wird, ich glaube, dass er jetzt erst einmal eine Zeit braucht."

"Aber Sirius durfte auch bleiben!"

"Das ist etwas anderes!"

"Wie so denn?"

Hermine stöhnte auf. "Sag mal meinst du das jetzt ernst?"

"Was denn?"

"Ron...!"

"Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst!"

"Was denn?"

"Das 'o' so lang ziehen, ich mag das nicht."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Weil du das immer nur dann machst, wenn du denkst, dass das, was dir aufgefallen ist so offensichtlich ist, dass es jedem auffallen müsste!"

"Ach Ron..."

"Grr!"

"Schon OK, ich versuch es dir zu erklären. Sirius ist...hast du das echt nicht mitbekommen?"

"Was denn?"

"Ich meine, ich hab es erst, nachdem ich es von Harry erfahren hatte wirklich bemerkt, aber ein seltsames Gefühl hatte ich schon vorher..."

"Wovon sprichst du, bei Merlin?"

"Sirius und Remus sind zum einen Lilys beste Freunde..."

"Ach nee!"

"Wenn du so anfängst, dann sag ich es dir nicht!"

"Also wenn das deine einzige Erkenntnis ist, dann musst du auch nicht weiter sprechen, dass weiß ich nämlich auch schon lange!"

"Nein, ich weiß noch mehr."

"Dann sag es halt auch und tu nicht so überlegen!"

"Okok. Friede, einverstanden?"

"Jah, aber jetzt sag endlich."

"Sirius ist nicht nur Lilys allerbester Freund und Harrys Pate, sondern auch...naja, er mag Harrys Mum mehr als nur sehr."

"Willst du damit andeuten, dass er in sie verliebt ist?"

"Mehr als nur das, er liebt sie!"

Ron war so verblüfft, dass er sich hinsetzten musste. Da er allerdings mitten im Raum stand fiel er auf den Boden. "Und sie?"

Hermine, die gerade in einem Spiegel entdeckt hatte, dass eine Strähne ihres Haares senkrecht vom Kopf abstand und daran herum gezupft hatte, fuhr herum. "Bitte?"

"Was ist mit Lily?" Ron machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Bleib lieber sitzen, ihr geht es nämlich genauso."

Ron starrte sie an. "Uff." war sein einziger Kommentar.

"Ist das so verwunderlich?"

"Mine!"

"Was ist denn?"

"Sie war immer hin mit Harrys Dad verheiratet!"

"Schon, aber der ist jetzt ja tot, also wo liegt das Problem?"

"Sirius ist James Potters bester Freund!"

"Gewesen."

"Ja, gewesen, trotzdem!"

"Ach komm schon Ron, sei nicht so spießig!"

"Da ist noch was!"

"Was denn?"

"Sie ist 21, er ist 36!"

"Ja und?"

"Hermine, dass sind immerhin 15 Jahre!"

"Ach, viele Eheleute haben größere Altersdifferenz!"

"Red keinen Schwachsinn, wen kennst du denn bitte, die so weit auseinander sind?"

"Meine Großeltern. Granny ist 55, Opa ist 72."

"Ich finde trotzdem, dass das enorm ist!"

"Außerdem, Sirius ist doch so lange in Askaban gewesen, ich glaube nicht, dass er seit dem sehr viel erwachsener geworden ist!"

Ron legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Hermine fuhr damit fort ihre Haare in Form zu bringen.

"Hermine..." meinte Ron nach einer Weile.

"Was?"

"Lily ist doch jetzt schon 7 Monate hier, oder?"

"Ja."

"Also..." Ron setzte sich auf und sah Hermine verwirrt an. "Also wenn sie schon schwanger gewesen ist, als sie her kam, dann müsste man das ja inzwischen deutlich sehen, stimmts?"

"Ja, stimmt." Hermine erkannte das er auf das hinaus wollte, was ihr schon etwas früher klar geworden war und wartete nun darauf, dass er zur gleichen Lösung kommen würde, wie sie.

"Dem nach kann das nicht sein. Aber wenn sie erst vor ein paar Wochen schwanger geworden ist, wer ist dann der Vater?"

Die Braunhaarige stöhnte auf. "Mann Ron, wenn du schon zu dem Schluss gekommen bist, dass 2 und 2 4 sind, dann kommst du bestimmt auch darauf, was 2 und 3 sind!"

"5, und?"

"Das war im übertragenen Sinn gemeint!"

"Schön, dann eben eine übertragene 5, aber was hat das mit Lilys Schwangerschaft zu tun?"

"RON!" Hermine war versucht ihren besten Freund zu schlagen. "Wenn du das nimmst, sagen wir das ist die 2 und nun unsere Erkenntnis von vorhin, dass ist die 3, was kommt raus, wenn wir das zusammen zählen?"

Ron sah sie einige Sekunden verwirrt an, dann klärte sich seinen Miene. Hermine war schon fast geblendet von dem Licht, dass ihm aufging.

"5..." murmelte er, doch dieses Mal war klar, dass er auf das richtige Ergebnis gekommen war.

"Ob Harry das auch weiß?" wandte er sich nach einigen Minuten Stille an Hermine.

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, dass er nicht so viel Hilfestellung braucht wie du!"


	14. Kapitel 12

FF.de

an Lily Evans: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir genauso Marguerida: zusagen hätten sie sich wirkliche eine Menge...aber irgendwie...+fg+ ich hab ja gesagt, dass es nicht besonders einfach für sie wird!;)

an Chinwachtel: Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, mich so an die Grundzüge zu halten, aber irgendwie klappt das nicht so ganz, weil ich keinen Anfang dafür bekomme...aber Harry hat ja wahrscheinlich auch zu sehr seine eigenen Träume um die von Voldemort zu bekommen...+smile+

Tja, es hat mal wieder länger gedauert als geplant, aber ich hab eine gute Ausrede:

Seit ich heimgekommen bin hab ich entweder geschlafen, war in der Schule oder hab telefoniert...is alles nich mehr ganz so einfach, wenn mer nich mehr Single is...+bigbigsmile+

und jetz viel Spass mit diesem Kapitel!

lg

eure Teddy

Gedanken: **Harry **_Sirius_

**  
Kapitel 16**

Im Krankensaal herrschte Stille. Weder Sirius noch Harry wussten, was sie sagen könnten.

"Hast du das gewusst?" fragte der jüngere Schwarzhaarige schließlich leise.

"Was gewusst?" hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach.

"Das sie schwanger ist."

"Nein."

Wieder herrschte lange Zeit Stille zwischen ihnen und nur der Wind und das Rauschen der Bäume vor den großen Fenstern war zu hören.

"Es ist wohl kein volles Geschwisterchen von mir, oder!" Harrys Frage klang eher nach einer Feststellung.

"Wie meinst du das?" Harry konnte Besorgnis in Sirius' Augen sehen.

"Naja, es wird wohl kein Kind von meinem Dad sein..."

"Vermutlich nicht."

Harry sah ihn an.

"Wer ist es dann?"

_'Weiß er es?' _Sirius fühlte, dass Harry etwas von ihm erwartete, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es ihm sagen konnte. Sein Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. '_Woher? Warum?_

"Ich geh' dann mal spazieren..." murmelte Harry nach dem wieder lange Zeit Stille gewesen war. Er lief durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen zum See.

**Warum sagt er es nicht einfach? Denkt er etwa, ich bin blöd?**

_Weiß er es? Woher weiß er es? Wie denkt er darüber? Verdammt noch mal._

**Will er mich etwa auch schonen? Mein Gott, ist die Wahrheit denn so schlimm!**

_Merlin, ich würde so gerne mit ihm sprechen...Aber ich weiß selber nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll! Wie denkt Lily darüber? Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein?_

**Soll ich mit ihm reden? Wir stehen uns doch so nahe, sonst können wir doch auch über alles reden! Und was ist mit Mum? Mit ihr würde ich auch gerne sprechen... Ach...Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein?**

Sirius stand auf. _Ich werde ihn jetzt suchen gehen und mit ihm sprechen._ schwor er sich.

Harry drehte sich um und ging zum Schloss zurück. **Ich werde ihn jetzt suchen und mit ihm darüber sprechen.** beschloß er.

Sirius fand Harry in der Eingangshalle, offenbar war er draußen auf den Ländereien gewesen.

"Große Halle?" schlug Harry vor. Sirius nickte.

Sie ließen sich am Gryffindortisch nieder. Zärtlich strich Sirius über das Holz.

"Mann...damals...Als ich auch noch hier zur Schule ging...da kam mir das Leben so einfach vor..." murmelte er, mehr zu sich als zu Harry.

"Ich finde es nicht einfach." entgegnete Harry. "Manchmal ist es sogar sehr schwer, manchmal schon allein ich selbst zu sein. Aber als Mum wieder auftauchte, da war es einerseits besonders schwer und anderseits sehr einfach. Ich bin ihr Sohn. Aber als ich sie näher kennenlernte...Wir sind in vielem so gleich und in vielem so verschieden..."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Versuchte Harry ihm etwas zu sagen oder waren es einfach nur Gedanken, die er aussprach?

"Aber manchmal...da ist alles so einfach..." Das war eindeutig ein subtiler Hinweis, entschied Sirius.

Er holte tief Luft.

"Harry...ich-"

Snape platzte herein.

"Da bist du ja endlich, Black! Ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit!" Er klang sehr wütend.

"Entschuldige bitte das ich nicht da war, wo du gesucht hast!" antwortete Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

"Du sollst zu Professor Dumbledore kommen."

Sirius nickt kurz und wendete sich dann wieder zu Harry.

"Also-"

"Sofort, Black!"

"Verdammt, Snivellus! Wir führen hier gerade ein sehr wichtiges Gespräch!"

"Du solltest den Schulleiter besser nicht allzu lange warten lassen, er schien mir sehr ungehalten!"

Sirius sah genervt zur wolkig-grauen Decke und atmete tief durch.

"Schon gut, ich komme!" murrte er. "Wir reden später weiter, ok Harry?"

Der Gryffindor nickte. Sirius rauschte an Snape vorbei.

"Potter." meinte der Tränkemeister noch abschließend, dann verschwand auch er.

Harry starrte ihm wütend hinterher. Zur Hölle mit Snape, sollte seine Mutter auch hoffen alle miteinander zu versöhnen, Harry würde ihn nie leiden können.

Seinerseits wütend auf Albus, klopfte Sirius an die große Holztür zu dessen Büro.

"Herein! Ah. Sirius. Setzt dich doch bitte!"

Sirius ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und sah den Schulleiter an.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Albus, ich hab gerade ein sehr wichtiges Gespräch mit Harry geführt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das hier wichtiger ist!"

"Ich kann mir denken, worum es in eurem Gespräch ging..." meinte Dumbledore und überging Sirius' Äußerung einfach.

"Und?" Der Schwarzhaarige war sich bewusst, das er im Moment sehr respektlos war, doch er konnte sich nich zu einem freundlichen Ton überwinden.

"Ich will mit dir über dasselbe reden."

"Was? Das ich wahrscheinlich mit deiner Mutter geschlafen hab und sie nun mit unserem Kind schwanger ist?"

"Du gibst es also zu?"

"Das ich deine Mutter geschwängert hab?" Irgendwie hatte Sirius das Gefühl, dass Albus nun wütend werden müsste, es war wirklich ziemlich frech was er gerade gesagt hatte, doch wie schon so oft ignorierte der es weitestgehend.

"Nein. Das du Lily geschwängert hast, falls du es so ausdrücken willst."

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Sirius!"

"Nein Albus. Das ist eindeutig eine Sache zwischen mir und Lily, das geht niemanden etwas an. Gut, Harry vielleicht noch, aber sonst niemanden!"

"Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du so ablehnend bist!"

"Du hast mich aus einem, wie schon gesagt sehr wichtigen, Gespräch mit dem Kleinen raus geholt, entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht bester Laune bin!"

"Sirius, ich bin sicher, du kennst die Lage zwischen Lily und mir."

"Was meinst du jetzt genau?"

"Nun, wir sind sehr gut befreundet, kennen uns nun seit Lily damals auf die Schule gekommen ist und haben fast so ein Verhältnis wie Vater und Tochter, deshalb denke ich schon, das mich das etwas angeht."

"Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt, aber trotzdem. Nein. Ich werde mit niemandem darüber sprechen, bevor ich nicht mit Harry geredet habe!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Sirius sich um und verließ das Büro. Er verwandelte sich in Tatze und lief los um Harry zu suchen.

'Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich gerade eine sehr große Dummheit gemacht habe...Ach...zum Teufel, das geht Albus nun aber auch wirklich nichts an, bevor wir das nicht untereinander geklärt haben!'

Nach dieser 'Erkenntnis' fühlte er sich besser.

Vor der Großen Halle stieß er auf Harrys Geruch und folgte ihm bis zur Bibliothek. Da er dort nicht rein konnte, ließ er zum Krankenflügel. Er sprang hoch, öffnete sich die Tür und trabte zu Lilys Bett.

"Na du Kleiner?"

Bei dem Klang dieser Stimme stellte Tatze die Ohren auf. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf das Bett.

"Du bist aber schnell hier! Ich bin doch erst seit ein paar Minuten da!"

Der schwarze Hund stupste den Mensch mit der Nase ins Gesicht und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

"Nun reicht's aber! Du weißt, dass du das nicht darfst!"

Er schleckte über die Wange.

"Aus Tatze!"

Der Hund sank in sich zusammen und schaute ihn von unter her mit traurigen Augen an. Der Mensch seufzte.

"Siriusirius...Wir müssen reden. Und zwar jetzt!"

Tatze sprang auf den zweiten Stuhl und verwandelte sich zurück.

"Du weißt es?" murmelte Sirius. Remus nickte.

"Ja. Harry hat mir eine Eule geschickt. War ziemlich schnell da. Ich hab mich ein bisschen gewundert, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du und Harry nicht von Lily Bett weichen!"

"Naja...er ist irgendwann spazieren gegangen, dann hab ich ihn gesucht und wir sind in der Großen Halle gelandet. Albus hat mich holen lassen und...naja...jetzt bin ich wieder hier."

"Was hast du mit Albus geredet?"

Als sein Freund nicht gleich antwortete, ahnte Remus schreckliches.

"Sirius! Du hast ihn nicht angezickt, oder?"

Er sah ihn betreten an.

"Sirius!"

"Ich hatte einfach keinen Bock mein Beziehungsleben vor ihm auszubreiten! Oder auch ihm zu erklären wann und mit wem ich das letzte mal Sex hatte!"

Remus grinste.

"Gesetzt den Fall, das du es überhaupt noch weißt!"

"Genau da liegt mein Problem. Ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr!"

"Also könnte zb auch Snape der Vater sein."

"Spinnst du? Wie kommst du auf die Schlange?"

"Nun, sagen wir mal so, er hat sich in letzter Zeit seehr für Lily interessiert..."

"Remus, DAS ist ekelhaft. Lily würde so etwas nie tun!"

"Warum? Sie ist weder verheiratet noch sonst irgendwie liiert..."

Sirius erwiderte nichts sondern sah ihn einfach nur an.

"Aber du hast recht, Lily liebt dich viel zu sehr um so etwas zutun. Und sobald sie aufwacht redet ihr mit Harry! So wie ich ihn kenne, freut er sich eher darüber als enttäuscht zu sein!"

Sirius starrte ihn an.

"Ich bin sein Pate und schlafe mit seiner Mutter?"

Remus seufzte und stand auf, um vor Lilys Bett auf und ab zu gehen.

"Versuche dich mal in Harrys Lage zu versetzten. 15 Jahre lang dachte er, seine Eltern wären tot, er dachte, er hätte ihren Tod mit angesehen und angehört und würde ihn in Gegenwart der Dementoren noch immer hören. Und dann...dann taucht seine Mutter auf. Eine Frau die man einfach gern haben muss, ein bisschen verrückt und abgedreht...gerade mal 5 Jahre älter als er. Ich denke, das sie für ihn mehr wie eine große Schwester, denn eine Mutter ist."

Sirius nickte.

"Und weiter?"

"Ich denke, dass er mit allem glücklich ist, was sie glücklich macht. Wenn Lily Severus wollte, würde er das akzeptieren. Aber sie will dich. Und dich liebt er ohne hin schon wie seinen eigenen Vater!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht..."

Madame Pomfrey betrat den Krankensaal.

"Schön. Nun, die Besuchszeit ist beendet. Die Patientin braucht Ruhe!"

"Aber sie liegt doch im Koma!"

"In einem künstlichen Koma. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass sie einiges von den Gesprächen hier mitbekommt!"

Remus und Sirius sahen sich an.

"So übel wäre das nicht einmal..." meinte Sirius grinsend.

"Darüber können sie draußen weiter reden! Rausrausrausrausraus."

Sirius fühlte sich stark an seine Jugendzeit in Hogwarts erinnert, schon damals hatte Poppy ihn, Remus und Peter mit diesen Worten aus dem Krankensaal gescheucht, wenn James sich mal wieder verletzt hatte.


	15. Kapitel 13

Erst einmal ein fettes Danke an alle, die mir ein Review geschreibst haben und ein dickes Sorry, weil es wieder mal so verdammt lange gedauert hat...ich war irgendwie zu faul zum schreiben und posten, obwohl das Kapitel schon seit etwa einer Woche fertig ist...ich wollte es eigentlich schon letzten Sonntag hochladen, bevor ich weg fahr, aber...wie gesagt, ich bin grad ein bisschen faul...

aber immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wie es weiter Chinwachtel: Am Anfang hatte ich das ja vor, aber meine Phantasie wollte einfach anders...;)

FF.de

an Lily Evans: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte einfach drauf los geschrieben und mir gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht...lalala aber ich hab mir im Nachhinein eine Erklärung überlegt, hab sie aber leider nich mehr ins Kapitel gekriegt...Sirius konnte sich deshalb frei in Hogwarts bewegen, weil alle Schülerinnen und Schüler für ein Wochenende nach Hause geschickt wurden. Ne Idee von Lily, damit die Eltern ihr Kinder häufiger sehn als nur in den Ferien. Harry is natürlich in Hogwarts geblieben, weil seine Mum da ist und die anderen, mit Einverständnis der Eltern, damit er nicht alleine ist...

Und Umbridge hat die Zeit genutzt um ihrem geliebten Ministerium einen Besuch abzustatten...;)

und das mit Dumbledore und Sirius...im Nachhinein finde ichs auch doof aber ich hatte an dem Tag schlechte Laune und irgendwie...naja, das kam dann halt raus.../

Ach ja, wenn ich mal wieder so lange brauche, ist nich schlimm, wenn mir jemand mal kräftig in den tritt, damit ich endlich weiter schreibe...Bin eben manchmal einfach nur faul...;(

Kapitel 13 

Lily spürte noch eine leichte Bewegung in ihrem Unterleib, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Hin und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl aus einer dunklen Umhüllung aufzusteigen und Gesprächsfetzen mit anzuhören, dann tauchte sie wieder ab und es wurde wieder Nacht um sie.

Doch nun war irgend etwas anders.

Sie war in einer Bewußtseinsebene in der sie ihren Körper verstärkt wahr nahm.

Lily spürte eine zusätzliche Präsenz in ihrem Körper.

Sie war nicht fremd, sondern seltsam vertraut.

Sie hatte sie von Anfang an gespürt, seit sie begonnen hatte in ihrem Körper zu wachsen, doch sie hatte sie nicht wirklich wahr genommen.

Lily näherte sich diesem Bewußtsein und gab ihm einen mentalen Schubs.

'Hallo, Kleines!'

Die Antwort bestand aus mentalen Gegenschubsern.

'Entschuldigt, Hallo Ihr!'

Die Rothaarige konnte die Frage, die ihr die Bewußtseine stellen wollten, spüren.

'Ich bin eure Mum. Ihr seid in mir drin!'

Lily fing eine leichte Unruhe auf.

'Ich habe nichts dagegen, das ihr hier seid! Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich!'

Sie spürte ein Glücksgefühl und bald darauf wieder Unruhe.

'Eines Tages, wenn ihr wollt, dann werdet ihr gehen. Aber dann kommt ihr in eine Welt die noch viel größer und interessanter ist als diese!'

Unglaube.

'Keine Sorge, irgendwann werdet ihr begreifen! Aber jetzt habt ihr noch sehr lange Zeit! Und solange werde ich da draußen auf euch aufpassen!'

Freude.

Lily fühlte, wie sie langsam erwachte.

'Auf wiedersehn, ich muss jetzt gehen!'

Angst.

'Aber ihr könnt mich weiterhin spüren! Ich gehe nicht wirklich weg, ich kann nur nicht wieder so mit euch sprechen!'

Verständnis.

'Bis bald!'(1)

Lily atmete heftig als sie die Augen aufschlug.

"Krankensaal?" fragte sie die unscharfe Gestalt, die vor ihrem Bett stand.

"Ja." antwortete Madame Pomfrey. Lilys Atem beruhigte sich.

"Wie lange schon?"

"Nicht ganz einen Tag. Es ist jetz 7 Uhr abends. Ich werde ihnen nun ein Schlafmittel geben, damit sie sich von dem künstlichen Koma erholen können."

"Klingt irgendwie komisch..." grinste Lily. "Da hab ich 24 std geschlafen und bin aufgewacht, nur damit ich wieder einschlafe..." Doch sie trank den ihr hingehaltenen Becher anstandslos bis zur Neige. Sie sah noch, wie Poppy lächelte, dann sank sie wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf zurück.

Wie lange sie schon wach lag, wusste sie nicht. Doch sie wusste, worüber sie nachdachte.

Harry wusste von der Schwangerschaft, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Und auch Sirius, wahrscheinlich alle wussten davon. Und alle hatten ihre eigenen Spekulationen.

Lily seufzte und starrte den Mond an, der sich halb rund langsam durch das große Fenster schob.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Lily schrie fast auf vor Schreck.

"Verdammt noch mal, wer ist da?"

"Ich bins, Ginny!" Das rothaarige Mädchen setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

"Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?"

"Also bitte, nicht nur die Zwillinge und Ron und Harry kennen die Geheimgänge im Schloß!"

"Hm...weibliche Rumtreiber gibt es eben viel zu selten..."

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend."

"Aha."

"Naja, körperlich gut, geistig scheiße."

"Wegen Harry?"

Lily begann zu vergessen, das sie mit einer gerade mal 14 oder 15jährigen sprach.

"Wegen wem denn sonst?"

"Sirius?"

"Wie kommst du auf den?"

"Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich aus Versehen ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Remus belauscht habe, bist du dann wütend auf mich?"

"Ja."

"Gut, dann sag ichs dir besser nicht..."

Stille.

"Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

"Sommerferien. Hab sie im Grimmauldplatz-Wohnzimmer gehört..."

Wieder Stille.

"Hast du es irgend jemandem erzählt?"

"Was denkst du?"

"Oh Gott..."

Ginny setzte sich bequemer hin und ergriff Lilys Hand.

"Was ist? Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein, nur eine bitterböse Vorstellung...Warum hast du es ihm erzählt?"

"Na hör mal, er ist dein Sohn und mein guter Freund!"

"Nur guter Freund?"

"Du lenkst ab! Ja."

"Und warum nur guter Freund?"

"Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

"Na hör mal, ich seh doch wie du ihn ansiehst! Da ist doch noch mehr!"

"Und wenn schon, er sieht mich doch so wie so nicht! Und außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an."

Trotzig verschränkte Ginny die Arme und drehte sich weg.

"Also erstens, wie du schon gesagt hat ist er mein Sohn und zweitens scheinst du über mein Beziehungsleben auch ganz schön gut Bescheid zu wissen!"

"Nur wie es mit den Gefühlen steht, mehr weiß ich auch nicht!"

"Dann weißt du schon mal mehr wie ich..."

"Häh?"

"Ach, vergiss es. Also, wo du schon mal so gut eingeweiht bist, was meinst du?"

"Zu dir und Sirius, der Schwangerschaft oder das Harry Bruder wird?"

"Na, zu mir und Sirius hast du schon was gesagt, an der Schwangerschaft lässt sich eh nichts mehr rütteln...dem nach also Harry."

"Was genau willst du denn wissen?"

"Hat er wirklich ein Tattoo am Hintern? Mensch, was glaubst du denn? Wird er einen Anfall bekommen wenn er die ganze Wahrheit erfährt?"

"Also, von einem Tattoo am Hintern weiß ich schon mal nichts und was die ganze Wahrheit ist, weiß ich auch nicht..."

Lily sagte erst einmal nichts. Sie dachte nach, doch Ginny deutete das Schweigen anders, da sie das Gesicht der Älteren nur schemenhaft im Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte.

"Mein Gott, er ist doch nicht Sirius' Sohn?"

Lily schreckte hoch.

"Was? Wie? Häh? Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Na, wenn du irgendwas von ganzer Wahrheit laberst..."

"Ach Grütze! Türlich ist James Harrys Vater, ich hab ihn geheiratet und bin ihm nie fremdgegangen!"

"In dem Jahr..."

"Es waren anderthalb du Schlaumeierin!"

"Okok! Trotzdem nicht sehr beeindruckend wenn man bedenkt das du jetzt schwanger bist..."

"Und?"

"Naja..."

"Ginny, James ist tot! Und das weiß ich erst seit zwei Tagen so genau! Und jetzt bin ich eben schwanger..."

"Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

"Soll das eine ernste Frage sein?"

"Natürlich!"

Lily setzte sich auf.

"Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, das deine Mutter dich nicht aufgeklärt hat!"

"Türlich hat sie das!"

"Also was soll dann deine Frage?"

"Ich meine, wieso hast du mit Sirius --- wenn ihr doch nicht wirklich zusammen seid?"

"Ich kann mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, an gar nichts mehr erinnern..."

Ginny grinste schief.

"Das ist aber schade..."

"Versautes Mädchen!"

"Wer von uns beiden kriegt ein Kind?"

"Schön wärs..." murrte Lily und sah sich nach einem Glas Wasser um, dass sie schließlich auf ihrem Schreibtisch entdeckte.

"Wie, bist du doch nicht schwanger? Hast du etwa abgebrochen?" Ginny stand fast auf dem Bett.

"Beruhig dich und sei gefälligst leiser! Sonst kommt noch Poppy raus! Ich hab natürlich nicht abgebrochen!"

Ginny atmete tief durch und lies sich wieder auf die Decke fallen.

"Puh. Ich hab schon gedacht...aber, wie meinst du das dann mit diesem 'schön wärs'?

"Vielleicht krieg ich ja nicht nur ein Kind..." Lily murmelte so leise, das Ginny sie fast nicht verstand.

"Wie? Du kriegst Zwillinge?"

"Vielleicht...bin mir nicht ganz sicher...überhaupt, dass sollte der Vater zuerst erfahren! Und du sollest jetzt schleunigst ins Bett! Ist schon verdammt spät!"

"Halb drei um genau zu sein! Nacht Lily!"

"Nacht! Schlaf gut!"

Wenige Sekunden nachdem die Krankensaaltür hinter der Rothaarigen zugefallen war, war Lily auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

(1): Ich weiß, das klingt alles sehr nach STAR WARS und mit der Macht und so, aber ich denke schon, das es so sein könnte(In der HP Welt halt), wenn man sich auf der Ebene befindet, auf der Lily war. Besonders da es ja alles in ihrem Körper war;)

Warnings: So, hier is das eingentliche Kapitel zuende, der Rest ist nicht gebetat!  
Wenn ihr meint das es absoluter Schrott ist, dann überarbeite ich es gerne nochmal!

Lily tigerte vor ihrem Bett auf und ab.

"Lily, jetzt setz dich endlich, du machst mich noch ganz kirre!" maulte Remus.

"Ach Mensch, ich kann mich nicht hinsetzten! Dann kann ich nicht denken!"

"Kannst du das überhaupt..." murmelte Remus so leise, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

"Hast du was gesagt?"

"Neinein!" winkte Remus rasch ab.

"Schön. Gut. Wunderbar." Lily atmete tief durch. Dann sah sie Remus an. "Was soll ich nur tun? Ich meine...ich glaube...also ich denke nicht, dass...Hilf mir!"

Der Werwolf grinste sie schief an.

"Also das hast du dir wirklich selbst eingefangen, Süße!"

"Eingefangen...lustige Art das zu umschreiben!"

"Wie würdest du das denn bitte machen?"

"Keine Ahnung...trotzdem, hilf mir! Biiiittteee!"

"Das hättest du dir wirklich früher überlegen sollen..."

"Hahaha. Du bist wirklich ein Scherzkeks!"

"Was hast du dir eigentlich gedacht, das passiert?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich gedacht hab, ich kann mich ja nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern!"

Remus rollte mit den Augen.

"Geht das schon wieder los..."

"Halt die Klappe!"

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille. Lily fuhr damit fort vor ihrem Krankenbett auf und ab zu wandern.

"Das ist alles so frustrierend..." jammerte sie.

"Was denn bitte?"

"Na hör mal! Da hatte ich endlich mal wieder Sex seid ich hier bin und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern!"

"Wenigstens weißt du, das du es hattest!"

"Wohl kaum zu leugnen, oder?"

Verdrossen ließ sich die Schwarzhaarige auf einen Stuhl fallen, legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib und schloss die Augen. Vor de Krankensaal ertönten Schritte. Die beiden Erwachsenen sprangen auf, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde. Sie starrten die Person an, die soeben eingetreten war.

"Ich geh dann mal..." murmelte Remus und schob sich an dem Jugendlichen vorbei.

Lily lächelte ihn nervös an.

"Willst du dich setzten?"

Harry grinste.

"OK." Er nahm auf einem leeren Bett Platz und schaute seine Mutter erwartungsvoll an.

"Schieß los!"

"Womit?"

"Du willst mir was erzählen, das sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an! Also?"

Lily setzte sich wieder, vergrub das Gesicht kurz in den Händen und sah ihren Sohn dann wieder an.

"Du weißt es, oder?"

"Na klar weiß ich es! Alle wissen es! – Naja, fast alle." ergänzte er, als sie ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

"Ok. Gut. Also...du wirst Bruder. Das weißt du schon. Und...weißt du auch, wer der Vater ist?"

"Ich will es von dir hören!"

"Du machst es mir aber auch nicht gerade leicht...aber du hast das Recht zu erfahren..."

Stille.

"Muss das sein?"

"Mum, es werden dich noch genügend Leute fragen, also kannst du ja schon mal mit mir anfangen!"

"Du bist ein Ekel!"

"Ich bin dein Sohn."

"Daran könnte es natürlich auch liegen..."

"Lenk nicht ab!"

"Na schön. Es ist Sirius, jetzt zufrieden?"

Harry grinste und Lily schmollte.

"Jap. Und weiter?"

"Was weiter?"

"Naja, ich will jetzt auch die ganze Geschichte hören!"

"Das weißt du doch alles schon!"

Der Jugendliche war verwirrt.

"Und woher weißt du das?"

"Von der selben Person wie du."

"Sie kann einfach nicht die Klappe halten...und dabei wollte ich dich noch ein bisschen quälen..."

"Ekel!"

"Du wiederholst dich!"

"Ich weiß."

Wieder Stille.

"Und jetzt?"

"Was und jetzt?"

"Naja, wie geht es weiter?"

"Häh?"

"Naja, werdet ihr heiraten, behältst du es überhaupt...?

"Hallo? Wie kannst du sowas nur fragen? Natürlich behalte ich s...es!" Im letzten Moment besann sich Lily. Erst einmal sollte möglichst niemand etwas darüber erfahren, das es nicht nur ein 'es' war. Das es ihr Ginny gegenüber herausgerutscht war, war natürlich dumm, doch sie würde mit dem Mädchen noch einmal reden.

"Und mit Sirius...da muss ich wohl erst mit ihm reden..."

"Aber vorher sollst du noch zu Dumbledore, hat er mir mitteilen lassen." warf Harry ein.

Lily nickte.

"Hab ich mir fast gedacht...das werde ich jetzt gleich machen, bevor mich Poppy noch länger hier festhält..."

Harry grinste nur zustimmend.

"Herein!"

Lily öffnete vorsichtig die schwere Eichentür und steckte den Kopf in Dumbledore's Büro.

"Hi!"

"Oh, Hallo Lily! Komm doch rein und setzt dich! Plätzchen? Zitronenbonbon?"

Sie lehnte dankend ab und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die keine unbequem hohe Lehne hatten.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

"Du weißt worum es geht?"

"Klar?"

"Wo wir das geklärt haben...wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, danke."

"Und ihr/ihm?"

"Ihnen ist wohl angebrachter, aber bitte, erzähle es erst einmal niemandem! Ihnen geht es auch gut. Sie entwickeln sich prächtig, nehmen sich aber gegenseitig den Platz weg..."

Dumbledore nickte und schaute sie aus funkelnden blauen Augen an.

"Was ist los?" fragte Lily. "Du hast doch irgend etwas!"

Der alte Mann lächelte.

"Du gehörst wahrscheinlich zu den wenigen Menschen, die das bemerkten...ich muss sagen, Sirius hat sich etwas...ungebührlich aufgeführt."

Er erzählte Lily von ihrem Gespräch. Sie grinste.

"Also das hättest du wirklich erwarten können! Du redest immerhin von Sirius! Er spricht nun mal nicht gerne über Dinge, die er nicht schon geklärt hat! Du kennst ihn doch!"

"Schon. Trotzdem hätte er sich etwas zusammenreißen können!"

"Denke bitte auch daran, dass du ihn von Harry weggerissen hast, als er mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte. Er hat einfach einen Dickkopf und ihm passt es eben nicht, wenn er herum kommandiert wird!"

"Ich hab nicht..."

"Das weiß ich doch! Aber du hast Severus nach ihm geschickt, was erwartest du? Das Sirius dann mit einem Lächeln hier herein kommt?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

"Du schaffst es doch immer wieder, mich nachdrücklich auf meine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen..."

"Dazu bin ich doch da! Ok, anderes Thema, immer noch Sirius. Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?"

"Du meinst wegen Askaban und so?"

"Exakt. Immerhin kann ich bezeugen, dass er NICHT der Geheimnisverwahrer gewesen ist und ich glaube deswegen nicht, das man seinen Namen weiterhin unter Schuld lassen sollte!"

"Das stimmt. Wann schlägst du vor, das wir das in Ansturm nehmen?"

"Ich würde die Sommerferien vorschlagen. Das dauert zwar noch eine ganze Weile, aber wir haben noch genug Zeit alles zu planen, Zeugen zu suchen und vor allem gibt es dann keine Probleme mit der Schule."

"Was genau meinst du jetzt?"

"Albus, wir werden Harry, Hermine und Ron als Zeugen brauchen und die Verhandlungen werden, wenn sich nichts geändert hat, sehr lange Zeit benötigen. Dazu müssen sie aus der Schule nach London und auch nicht nur für einen Tag! Das erzeugt Aufmerksamkeit, die wir vorerst nicht gebrauchen können und Neid, weil sie die Schule schwänzen dürfen. Außerdem verpassen sie zuviel Unterricht. Ganz zu schweigen von mir..."

"Stimmt schon, aber was wird Sirius zu dieser Verzögerung sagen?"

"Er muss sich nun schon so lange verstecken, da kommt es auf ein paar Monate auch nicht mehr an. Außerdem, bisher scheint er nicht sehr viel zu vermissen..."

"Wir sollten uns trotzdem beeilen. Was schlägst du als erstes vor?"

"Hol am besten diese bescheuerten Formulare, damit wir das schon mal machen können und dann müssen wir uns eine Strategie überlegen. Ich habe den Tagespropheten immer gründlich gelesen und Fudge scheint niemand zu sein, den man mit ein paar guten Argumenten schnell überzeugen kann! Wir sollten uns auf einen langen Prozess einstellen und alles gut vorbereiten, damit keine Zweifel aufkommen. Außerdem müssen wir uns überlegen, wie wir ihnen beibringen, dass ich NICHT tot bin..."

"Kluges Mädchen. Im Kopf bist du wesentlich älter als deine 22 Jahre..."

"Eigentlich bin ich jetzt ja schon 37...aber auch nur nach Datum...Also, ich werd dann mal Sirius suchen gehen...wir zwei haben noch eine ganze Menge zu bereden..."

Albus nickte.

"Ja, da hast du wohl Recht...ich werde mich derweil um deine 'Wiederauferstehung' kümmern..."

Lily lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, dann ging sie in ihre Wohnung wo Sirius schon auf sie wartete.

TBC


	16. Kapitel 14 Schwanger Überarbeitet

So, neues altes Kapitel, nach ewig langer Zeit...schäm

Mal wieder konnte ich mit dem Ende nicht weiterarbeiten und habs jetzt einfach ein bisschen umgeschrieben.

Also, wie gesagt, das ist zum Teil, etwa Hälfte, das alte Kapitel, und der restliche Teil ist neu, ganz neu. Ich hab mir alles bisherige nochmal durchgelesen und hab selbst gemerkt, das da ein bisschen was fehlt, was ich jetzt versuche rein zu bringen...

Aber mal eine ganz andere Frage, interessiert sich noch jemand hierfür?

Nun, für alle die, die es lesen wollen:

**Kapitel 14 - Schwanger...**

Lily öffnete vorsichtig die Tür ihrer Wohnung in Hogwarts. Nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte, schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen hinein und huschte zur Küche.

Auf halbem Weg wurde sie von einer äußerst bekannten Stimme aufgehalten.

"Hi Lils. Na, aufgewacht?" fragte Sirius amüsiert.

Die junge Frau warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und setzte ihren Weg dann fort.

"Irgendwann wirst du mit mir reden müssen!" rief ihr Sirius hinterher.

"Das weiß ich, aber jetzt hab ich Hunger!" kam es zurück.

Sirius folgte ihr und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Angewidert beobachtete er, wie Lily sich ihr Abendessen auf einem großen Teller zusammenstellte.

"Also, wenn ichs bisher noch nicht gewusst hätte, jetzt auf jeden Fall..."

"Wieso denn?" Lily sah ihn verwundert an.

"Lily!!! Saure Gurken, Käse, ein Butterbrötchen mit Schokolade, eine kleine Packung schmelzfestes Schokoladeneis und eine große Schüssel Schokopudding?! Von der Flasche Tomatensaft will ich jetzt erst gar nicht anfangen!!!

"Ich hab eben Appetit drauf..." meinte Lily nur und ging um es sich auf der Couch bequem zu machen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab stupste sie einen kleinen Kasten an, der begann Musik zuspielen. Für Sirius klang es im ersten Moment sehr langweilig, doch Lily lehnte sich zurück und schloß genießerisch die Augen. Dann begann sie zu essen.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige neben sie.

"Können wir reden?"

"Also ich kanns, und du offensichtlich auch."

Er rollte mit den Augen.

"Also...Was...machen wir jetzt?"

"Also ich für meinen Teil esse." meinte sie mit vollem Mund.

Sirius war für einige Minuten ruhig und sah ihr zu. Als sie aber eine der sauren Gurken in den Schokoladenpudding tunkte, lief er ins Bad und kurz darauf hörte Lily die Toilettenspülung.

Nachdem er zurück gekommen war, nahm er Lily die Gurken weg und warf sie in den Mülleimer.

Lily nahm den Käse, den Sirius, nach einem nochmaligen Besuch im Badezimmer, auch in den Müll schmiss. Die Schwangere rollte mit den Augen, öffnete die Packung Schokoladeneis, lies es mit Zauberkraft in Kugeln in eine Schüssel schweben und kippte den Tomatensaft darüber.

Sirius, der nichts mehr im Magen hatte, nahm die ganze Schüssel und übergab sie dem Abfall.

Als er zur Couch zurück kehrte, spießte Lily mit ihren Blicken fast auf.

"Ich. Habe. Hunger."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na, ich jetzt nicht mehr."

"Verdammt, was hast du gegen mein Abendessen gehabt?"

"Och, ich nichts, aber mein Mageninhalt fand, es wäre Zeit ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen..."

"Mensch, bist du zimperlich!"

"Lily, hast du dir mal genau angeschaut, was du da essen wolltest?"

"JA! Und ich hatte, und habe, Appetit da drauf!"

"Auf so ein Zeug?"

"ICH BIN SCHWANGER VERDAMMT!!! DA IST MAN NUNMAL SACHEN; DIE FRAU SONST NICHT ISST!!"

Sirius zuckte ganz kurz zusammen, dann sah er an. "Guuut das du das Thema ansprichst..."

"Mist." fluchte Lily leise.

"Aaalso..."

"Ja?"

"Naja, ich denke wir sollten darüber reden, wie es jetzt weiter geht."

"Na wie schon, in 5-6 Monaten krieg ich Kind...er."

"Ja, aber das meine ich nicht wirklich..:"

"Was denn dann?"

"Naja, was ist mit uns?"

"Ich werde noch mal Mutter und du wirst Daddy!"

"Das..." Sirius stockte und starrte sie an, als er plötzlich ihre ersten Worte realisierte.

"Wie meinst du das mit...KindER?"

"Kinder ist der Plural von Kind."

"Lils, jetzt hör verdammt noch mal mit deinen dummen Sprüche auf und red Klartext!!!!!!!!"

"Oook. Ich versuchs...Also...Sirius, ich kriege nicht nur ein Kind..." Sie macht eine Pause.

"Sondern?" Hakte er nach.

"Drei."

"Häh?"

"Ich bekomme Drillinge."

"Kannst du das wiederholen?"

"Ich bekomme drei Kinder."

"WAS?"

"Drei. Eins plus eins plus eins. Drei eben."

Sirius starrte sie entgeistert an.

"Entschuldige, du wolltest ja keine dummen Sprüche mehr."

Sirius starrte weiter.

"D...dr...drei...drei Kinder?! Dr...Drillinge?!"

Lily nickte mitfühlend und strich ihm übers Haar.

Sirius begann heftig zu atmen.

Lily rollte mit den Augen.

"Jetzt reichts aber Sirius! Tu nicht so und hör auf zu hyperventilieren! Immerhin bekomme ich die Kinder und nicht du. Und ob es jetzt ein Kind ist, oder zwei oder drei, was macht das schon für einen Unterschied?"

Sirius riss sich zusammen.

"Sag mal, Lils..."

Lily war schon wieder in der Küche verschwunden um sich erneut Essen zu holen.

"Was is, Siris?"

Naja, was machen wir denn jetzt?

Wie meinst du das? Sie kam mit einem neuen Tablett zurück, von dem sich Sirius dezent abwandte.

Ich... ich meine, wie wird das jetzt mit uns zwei? Immerhin kriegen wir zusammen- er schluckte kurz -drei Kinder.

Lily seufzte und antwortete lange nicht. Schließlich:

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Bitte, Sirius, lass mich erst damit klarkommen, dass wir Kinder bekommen, bevor ich darüber nachdenken muss, wie das mit uns weiter laufen wird, ja?

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, bevor er langsam nickte.

Ja, ist gut. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst.

Lily lächelte.

Danke. Gute Nacht! Sie gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange und ging zu ihrer Schlafzimmertüre.

Lily?! hielt Sirius sie kurz zurück.

Ja?

Ich liebe dich.

Die Hexe lächelte wieder und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich.

Sirius blieb alleine und aufgewühlt zurück. Schließlich stand er auf, warf Flohpulver ins Kaminfeuer und flohte nach Hause zurück.

Lily hörte in ihrem Zimmer wie das Feuer aufloderte und wusste sofort was passiert war. Mit Tränen in den Augen schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Lily wie gerädert. Langsam stand sie auf und schlurfte aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie stockte, als ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel auf der Couch fiel.

_-Bin im Hauptquatrier. S-_

Sie sackte zusammen und bemerkte kaum wie sie auf dem Boden landete. Immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Schließlich schickte Lily Severus einen kurzen Brief, in dem sie ihn bat ihren Unterricht für diesen Tag zu übernehmen, zusammen mit mehrern Hinweisen was sie als nächstes hatte durchnehmen wollen.

Dann kehrte sie in ihr Bett zurück.

Harry registrierte verwirrt, dass seine Mutter nicht beim Frühstück war.

Wo ist sie? dachte er laut.

Wer? fragte Seamus.

Vielleicht frühstückt sie ja im Zimmer. entgegnete Hermine.

Wer denn? hakte ihr Klassenkamerad nach.

Niemand. antwortete Harry schnell und meinte dann: Habt ihr schon Zaubertränke gemacht? Ich fands wahnsinnig schwer.

Du hast die Hausaufgaben für SNAPE gemacht? Der Goldjunge gratulierte sich selbst dazu, dass er den anderen so schnell abgelenkt hatte.

Ja, mir hat jemand kräftig in den Arsch getreten. Ich muss echt ein bisschen mehr für Tränke machen...

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Leute, wir sollten langsam los zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry und Ron standen auf, während Seamus grinste.

Man, ich bereue es ja so, dass ich das abgewählt habe... die neue Lehrerin ist ja so richtig heiß!

Ron versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, während Hermine nach Harrys Arm griff und ihm weiterzog, um zu verhindern, dass er Seamus an die Kehle sprang.

Hast du gehört, was der über Mum gesagt hat?! zeterte Harry sobald sie aus der Großen Halle waren.

Freu dich doch! entgegnete Ron, Meine Mutter hat noch nie jemand als heiß bezeichnet.

Aber Wiesel, dabei gibt es doch so viele andere Worte, mit denen man deine Mutter bezeichnen kann! eine schneidende Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen. Fett, Kugel, Heißluftballonsbalast.-

Donnerwetter, Malfoy, das war ja ein richtig schweres Wort! unterbrach in Harry. Ein richtig kluges Frettchen bist du, ein ganz braves! Jetzt sei weiterhin ein braves Frettchen und halt die Klappe.

Harry und Hermine zerrten Ron weiter. Der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, dass Malfoy überrascht genug war, das er wenigstens für einige Sekunden die Klappe halten würde, bis sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite waren.

Tatsächlich schien seine Antwort Wirkung gehabt zu haben, denn sie schafften es in den nächsten Gang ohne das Malfoy ihnen etwas hinterher rief.

Nette Antwort Harry. grinste Hermine. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?

Keine Ahnung. Kam mir einfach so ... in ... den ... Sinn ... Während des Sprechens wurde er immer langsamer, bis er schließlich anhielt und nach vorne starrte.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer seiner Mutter stand Snape.

Was ist da los? zischte er Hermine zu. Warum steht da vorne die alte Fledermaus?

Kein Ahnung.

Vielleicht solltest du fragen. schlug Ron vor.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn grinsend an.

Gar nicht schlecht, Ronny. stellte Hermine fest. Los, frag ihn, Harry.

Was ich?

Wer sonst?

Du zum Beispiel!

Wieso? Du bist ihr Sohn.

Ja, aber du bist die Streberin. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Ok, findest du Schulbeste besser? Sofort wurde ihr Blick weicher.

Ja, finde ich. Und jetzt ab. zur Bekräftigung gab sie ihm einen Schubs,

Vorsichtig ging Harry auf den Tränkeprofessor zu.

Ja Mr.Potter, was kann ich für sie tun? Der Junge fühlte sich unwohl unter dem stechenden Blick seines Lehrers.

Nun... ähm, ich wollte fragen... wo ist Professor Schwarz? platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angehen sollte.

Harry warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

Ich habe noch eine Arbeit, die ich ihr abgeben wollte.

Sie können sie mir geben, ich reiche sie weiter.

Es war eine Fleißarbeit.

Auch die können Sie mir geben.

Bitte Professor... murmelte Harry eindringlich. Er versuchte sogar Rons Hundeblick nachzuahmen, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er Hermine dazu überreden wollte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Endlich schien Snape sich daran zu erinnern, dass Professor Schwarz Harrys Mutter war und es ihn in diesem Fall wohl wirklich etwas anging. Er zog ihn ins Klassenzimmer und machte die Tür den nachfolgenden Schülern vor der Nase zu. Die Proteste ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Es geht ihr nicht gut, sie hat mich gebeten ihre Stunde zu übernehmen.

Was meinen sie es geht ihr nicht gut?

Nun, wie es jemanden eben nicht gut gehen kann. Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu. Sie hat mir nichts genaueres gesagt. ergänzte Snape dann wie zur Beschwichtiung. Aber wenn Sie ehrlich sind, das ist doch wohl auch nicht verwunderlich, immerhin ist sie- er sah sich kurz um -am Wochenende zusammen gebrochen. Das sind bestimmt nur ... Nachwirkungen.

Harry sah ihn an und dachte über seine Worte nach.

_Schwachsinn_. dachte er sich.

Dennoch nickte er. Snape wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ab und öffnete die Tür. Auf die verwirrten Blicke der Schüler über Harry hin sagte er schneidend:

Zwei Rollen Pergament über das eben besprochene Thema, Mr.Potter.

Harry setzte sich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in die hinterste Reihe.

Mistkerl. murmelte er. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Strafarbeit weil ich mir Sorgen um ein Familienmitglied mache...oder eher mehrere. Ihr geht es nicht gut. Mehr konnte er mir auch nicht sagen. Verdammt...

Tröstend strich seine beste Freundin ihm über den Rücken.

Na komm, vor dem Mittagessen kannst du ja nach ihr sehen!

Der Goldjunge sah Hermine an, als hätte sie soeben die Weltformel erfunden und verständlich dargelegt.

Mine, du bist du Größte! dann wandte er sich an seinen Freund. Ron, hast du noch dieses neue Zeug von George und Fred?

Welches?

Das womit sie deine Mum so zur Weißglut getrieben haben, weil Ginny es getestet hatte...

Ach das, klar... der Rothaarige grinste und begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Nach einigen Minuten schien er erfolgreich gewesen zu sein und drückte Harry unter der Bank etwas in die Hand.

Danke.

einige Minuten später:

-würg-

Mr Potter!!!

Entschuldigen sie, Professor, mir...mir geht es nicht besonders gut...

Das sehe ich! Gehen sie auf die Krankenstation. Alleine!!

„Ist gut..."

-wü...-

Raus hier!!!!


	17. Kapitel 15 Dialog for 2

So, völlig ungebetat, aber eeetwas schneller als das letzte...pfeifend zu decke guck  
also, wenn noch Interesse am Fortgang dieser Story besteht würde mich das sehr freuen zu erfahren... und ich werd mich jetzt auch bemühen mir mit dem nächsten Chap keine 2 Jahre Zeit zu lassen...lalala  
aber über ein Rev, ob positiv oder negativ das is mir völlig egal, würde ich mir sehr freuen, dann wüsste ich endlich ob das überhaupt noch jemand liest...

also:  
An alle Schwarzleser: ich weiß nur zu gut, wie verlockend es ist einfach zu lesen und kein Kommentar, ob gut oder ‚schlecht', zurück zu lassen, aber schreibt doch wenigstens ein, zwei Zeilen...  
danke.

Und weiter gehtz:

Was bisher geschah:

Statt wie ursprünglich angenommen ist Lily bei Voldemorts Angriff auf das Haus der Potters nicht gestorben, sondern wurde durch bisher ungeklärte Umstände in die Zukunft in die Sommerferien nach dem Trimagischen Turnier versetzt.  
Das bringt nicht nur Harry gehörig durcheinander, sondern auch ihren alten Freund Sirius, der sich plötzlich so gar nicht mehr artgerecht verhält... dann:  
„Lily ist schwanger."  
und :„Ich... ich kriege Drillinge."

Letztes Kapitel:

„Mistkerl." murmelte Harry. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Strafarbeit weil ich mir Sorgen um ein Familienmitglied mache...oder eher mehrere. Ihr geht es nicht gut. Mehr konnte er mir auch nicht sagen. Verdammt..."  
Tröstend strich seine beste Freundin ihm über den Rücken.  
„Na komm, vor dem Mittagessen kannst du ja nach ihr sehen!"  
Der Goldjunge sah Hermine an, als hätte sie soeben die Weltformel erfunden und verständlich dargelegt.  
„Mine, du bist du Größte!" dann wandte er sich an seinen Freund. „Ron, hast du noch dieses neue Zeug von George und Fred?"  
„Welches?"  
„Das womit sie deine Mum so zur Weißglut getrieben haben, weil Ginny es getestet hatte..."  
„Ach das, klar..." der Rothaarige grinste und begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Nach einigen Minuten schien er erfolgreich gewesen zu sein und drückte Harry unter der Bank etwas in die Hand.  
„Danke."

einige Minuten später:  
-würg-  
„Mr Potter!!"  
„Entschuldigen sie, Professor, mir...mir geht es nicht besonders gut..."  
„Das sehe ich! Gehen sie auf die Krankenstation. Alleine!!"  
„Ist gut..."  
-wü...-  
„Raus hier!!"

Kapitel 15

Sobald Harry aus dem Klassenzimmer draußen war grinste er, lief noch in den nächsten Gang und schluckte dort das Gegenmittel. Sofort ließen die Würgereize nach.  
„George, Fred, ihr seid die besten!!" flüsterte er und nahm sich vor ihnen bei seinem nächsten Besuch in Hogsmead irgendetwas leckeres zum futtern zu kaufen.  
Der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche aktivierte die Karte des Rumtreibers und rannte zu den Wohnräumen seiner Mutter. Endlich kam er an dem Portrait und klopfte keuchend an die Tür, doch Lily alias Kassandra reagierte nicht.  
Schließlich nannte Harry das Passwort und betrat vorsichtig die Wohnung.  
„Mum?"  
Immernoch kam keine Reation.  
„Mum?? Lily?!"  
Er wagte sich langsam immer weiter vor und stand schließlich mitten im Wohnzimmer. Harry entdeckte einen kleinen zusammengeknüllten Zettel auf dem Boden.  
-Bin im Hauptquartier S.-  
Harry war verwirrt, seines Wissens nach war es seit langem das erste mal, dass Sirius über Nacht im Hauptquartier geschlafen hatte. Oder überhaupt für längere Zeit von ihrer Seite gewichen war, wenn sie nicht gerade im Unterricht war. Das klang gar nicht gut...  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch im Schlafzimmer.  
„Mum?" Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. „Mum, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Hau ab..." war die gepresste Antwort. Harry konnte eine Gestalt im Bett erkennen. Sie hatte sich unter der Decke zusammengerollt.  
„Mum?" Er trat etwas näher. „Hei, was ist los?"  
„Verdammt noch mal, HAU AB!!" Lily setzte sich auf und starrte ihn an. Im fahlen Licht der verschlossenen Fensterläden konnte Harry ihre roten Haare glänzen und ihre grünen Augen funkeln sehn. Das etwas nicht stimmte ging ihm erst nach einigen Sekunden auf, nämlich das Lily nicht mehr das Aussehen von Kassandra Schwarz hatte... Dann sah er die verstrubbelten Haare und die verweinten Augen.  
Nach zwei Schritten saß er neben ihr.  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
Lily wandte sich ab.  
„Nichts, geh weg."  
„Na klar, dir geht's gut." meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Und warum unterrichtest du dann nicht?"  
Seine Mutter senkte erst kurz den Blick, dann starrte sie ihn an.  
„Warum bist du nicht IM Unterricht?"  
„Weil du nicht da bist. Warum?"  
„Darum...!!" zeterte Lily und wälzte sich um.  
Harry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich.  
„Mum, verdammt noch mal, ich sehe doch, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt! Und ich gehe nicht, bevor ich nicht weiß was los ist!"  
„Ich bin schwanger. Das ist los." Sie versuchte sich los zu reißen.  
„Mum, hast du dich mit Sirius gestritten?"  
Sie wurde sofort ruhig.  
„Nein." seufzte sie. „Doch... ich weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung." Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, doch Harry hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen. Er rückte weiter aufs Bett und zog sie in seine Arme.  
„Komm schon, was ist passiert?"  
„Weißt du, Ray, -" sie begann zu schluchzen „-bis zu diesem Tag hab ich das alles einfach verdrängen können. Verdrängen können, das... das James tot ist. Das so viele meiner Freunde tot sind. Es war... es war als wäre er nur auf Urlaub, würde für einige Zeit im Ausland arbeiten oder so... weißt du, bis ich hierher kam musste ich jeden Abend Angst haben, dass ich am Morgen wieder einen meiner Freunde beerdigen muss, oder das ich selbst nicht mehr aufwache... Das hier war wie... wie Ferien von meinem Leben."  
Harry hielt sie fest, als sie von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
„Aber jetzt... verdammt, James ist tot..."  
Sie starrte Harry an.  
„Ich habe ihn geliebt, wirklich! Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt!" beteuerte sie, ganz so, als ob er ihr nicht glauben würde. „Immerhin war er mein Ehemann! Natürlich habe ich ihn geliebt!" Lily sah ihn mit einem irren Blick an.  
„Wirklich! Nur... nur nicht so, wie man einen Ehemann lieben sollte, glaub ich... aber... aber ich konnte doch nicht Nein sagen, als er mich gefragt hat! Wir waren schließlich 2 Jahre zusammen..."  
Für Harry war es sehr komisch sich das anzuhören, immerhin redete sie über seinen Vater und das klang nicht wirklich so, als wäre er ein Wunschkind gewesen. Doch dann siegte seine Zuneigung zu dieser verrückten Person und er unterdrückte diese Verwirrung.  
„Ist schon gut, Lily, ist schon gut. Er hat dich auch geliebt..." offenbar war diese Aussage ein Fehler gewesen, denn es löste bei Lily einen neuen Anfall aus.  
„Und wie... viel zu sehr! Ich meine, er... er war manchmal rasend eifersüchtig! Da hat er mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Und dann wieder hat ihn nichts gestört, egal wie viel ich geflirtet habe... so unberechenbar... und liebenswert. Verdammt, warum musste das passieren!!" Sie begann wieder zu weinen.  
„James..." jammerte sie.  
Harry hatte keine Uhr in der Nähe, auf die er hätte blicken können, doch nach einer gefühlten Stunde beruhigte seine Mutter sich endlich.  
„Und was ist jetzt mit Sirius?" hakte er nach und verfluchte sich sofort selbst dafür, da Lily sofort wieder das Weinen anfing.  
„Sirius..." schluchzte sie, „Sirius... wo ist er bloß..."  
„Hast du dich mit ihm gestritten?" Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte so einfühlend wie möglich zu sein, aber es war für ihn sehr wichtig, das zu wissen.  
„Ja... nein... irgendwie..." plötzlich starrte Lily ihn ziemlich klar an.  
„Warum fragst du das? Warum willst du das wissen?"  
„Weil... weil..."  
„"Sag schon!"  
„Ich hab den Zettel gefunden."  
„Und?" Er konnte erneute Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehn.  
„Verdammt Mum!" rief Harry laut und Lily rutschte erschrocken ein Stück bei Seite. „Mum, er... Sirius ist..."  
„Der Vater meiner Kinder..." flüsterte Lily und ihn Sohn sah sie lange still an.  
„Ist er auch mein Vater?" hauchte er dann, nicht völlig sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte, denn auch sie rührte sich lange nicht. Dann schüttelte sie schließlich deutlich den Kopf.  
„Nein. Nein, er ist nicht dein Vater, ganz sicher." Anscheinend blickte Harry ziemlich ungläubig aus der Wäsche, denn Lily bekräftigte, offenbar beleidigt: „Bei Merlin, ich bin ihm immer treu gewesen, zum Grindelwald, warum glaubt mir das denn niemand??"  
„Ich glaub dir doch, Mum!!"  
„Dabei hab ich mich doch deutlich entschieden, als ich ja gesagt habe, oder? Deutlich gesagt, dass ich zu James gehörte..." Lily redete weiter ohne auf ihren Sohn zu achten.  
„Und wirklich, glaub mir, ich habe ihn geliebt... und ich war ihm immer treu, egal wie sehr sich mein Herz nach Sirius gesehnt hat... wir beide liebten James zu sehr um ihm so derart weh zu tun, es ging einfach nicht. Und jetzt ist er tot, einfach so... noch ein Opfer im Krieg gegen Voldemort..."  
Harry wollte etwas einwerfen, doch dann erkannte er, dass die Rothaarige sich das endgültig von der Seele reden musste. Oder eher gesagt weinen, denn sie wurde schon wieder von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt.  
„Jeden Tag kam die Meldung, das wieder jemand von unseren Freunden und Bekannten getötet worden ist... aber das es einen von uns 5 trifft hätte ich niemals gedacht... irgendwie waren wir unverwundbar. Wir sind Voldemort so oft entkommen, das musste doch immer so weiter gehen... aber dann ist plötzlich unser Wohnzimmer zum Schlachtfeld geworden... ts, da soll mir doch Chrizzy nochmal sagen, dass man irgendwann alles verarbeitet. Aber wie zum Teufel soll ich verarbeiten, dass der böseste Zauberer unserer Zeit plötzlich in meinem Wohnzimmer stand und sich den Weg zu meinem Schlafzimmer frei geschossen hatt'..."  
Sie lachte, doch Harry empfand das ganze als etwas sehr schräg.  
„Jaja... Chrizzy... sie hat es auch nicht mehr ganz nach Hause geschafft... wurde auf der Straße in Stücke gebombt."  
Lily schwelgte offenbar in Erinnerungen, auch wenn sie wohl nicht allzu glücklich waren.  
„Und Carina, sie konnte ihr Kind wenigstens noch in den Portschlüssel legen, bevor sie gestorben ist... weißt du, wir alle hatten damals so ein Bettchen oder eine Tragetasche oder so, die eigentlich ein Portschlüssel war und die auf Befehl aktiviert wurde. Bei dir hab ichs leider nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, tut mir leid... Harry, bitte verzeih mir!" jammerte sie dann plötzlich und starrte ihn wieder mit diesem irren, weggetretenen Blick an.  
„Bitte bitte verzeih mir!!"  
„Ich verzeihe dir doch, Mum! Du konntest doch nichts dafür!"  
„Neinein, ich meine nicht das!"  
Auch wenn Harry nicht genau wusste, was sie meinte, nickte er einfach um nicht noch einen Anfall herauf zu beschwören.  
„Es tut mir alles so leid! Ich... ich habe dich in eine Welt hinein geboren, die furchtbar gefährlich ist... wir hätten keine Kinder bekommen sollen, bevor nicht alles sicher war, bevor Voldemort nicht vernichtet war!! Und es tut mir leid, dass diese riesige Aufgabe dir zugeteilt worden ist... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verlassen habe, und du alleine in diese verwirrende Zauberwelt geworfen wurdest, es tut mir leid, dass deine einzigen Verwandten dich nicht angenommen hatte, dass niemand da war um dir alles zu erklären und es tut mir verdammt nochmal leid, dass du nun all diese verwirrenden Sachen ertragen musst..."  
Harry war überwältigt und brachte erstmal kein Wort raus. Dann rutschte er wieder neben seine Mutter und sah ihr tief in die grünen Augen, die den seinen so gleichten.  
„Ich verzeihe dir, Mum! Ich liebe mein Leben, so wie es jetzt ist, und würde nichts in der Welt daran ändern wollen." Er grinste kurz. „Von Umbridge und Voldi abgesehen."  
Lily lächelte amüsiert zurück.  
Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter.  
„Ach, es ist so schwer und so leicht alles zu vergessen..." Harry legte einen Arm um sie und strich ihr übers Haar.  
„Und jetzt würde ich gerne alles vergessen, aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Jetzt muss ich versuchen mit dem geschehenen klar zu kommen... aber es ist so schwer ohne Freunde..."  
„Du hast doch Sirius und Remus!" Lily schnaubte.  
„Sirius den Kindskopf und Remus den Spießer. Ich hab beide wahnsinnig lieb, aber sie sind nun mal Männer... und im Moment könnte ich eine Freundin wirklich gebrauchen..."  
„Wie wärs mit McGonnagall?"  
„Harry!" rief Lily entrüstet, „Sie war damals auch meine Lehrerin! Auch wenn ich mich jetzt sehr gut mit ihr verstehe, da ist immer noch eine Distanz da... und ich meine nicht das Alter."  
„Lehrer bleibt Lehrer." grinste Harry und Lily nickte.  
„Und was wird jetzt mit dir und Sirius?" kehrte Harry wieder zu der Frage zurück, die ihm seid Tagen im Herzen brannte.  
Das Lächeln glitt der Rothaarigen aus dem Gesicht und sie wurde nachdenklich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß, du wünschst dir einen Vater, aber... ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit für einen neuen Mann bin."  
„Also ich würde mal sagen die Antwort ist ziemlich offensichtlich!" Harry konnte sich diesen Spruch nicht verkneifen und war froh, als seine Mutter ihm nicht sofort eine scheuerte.  
„Sehr lustig, Kleiner, werd erstmal trocken hinter den Ohren!" gab sie bissig zurück. „Ein Mann ist mehr als nur ein... Bettgefährte. Sondern, wie die Bezeichnung eben sagt, ein Lebensgefährte. Und man sollte nichts mit dem Richtigen anfangen und dann nicht beziehungsfähig sein! Das kann böse enden."  
„Und zwar wie?"  
„Einsam. Allein."  
Es herrschte lange Stille.  
„Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist." sagte Harry schließlich und sah Lily ernst an.  
„Danke."  
„Aber was wird jetzt, wegen dem Baby?"  
„DeN Babys." korrigierte Lily ihn und Harry sah sie überrascht an.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Och, weißt du, nur einfacher Bruder zu werden ist doch langweilig, oder?" Sie sah ihren Erstgeborenen schräg an. „Dreifach klingt doch schon mal viel besser."  
„Drillinge?" Harry sprang auf und strahlte sie an. „Du bekommst Drillinge? Ist ja cool!"  
„Na das nimmst du schon mal besser auf als Sirius..." murmelte Lily in ihren Bart.  
„Wieso?"  
„Er war ein bisschen... perplex, wie ich es mal nennen will."  
„Und?"  
„Haaarryyyy! Lass mich doch selbst erstmal damit klar kommen, bevor ich dir das alles erklären muss!"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und ging zur Tür, denn das Gespräch war offensichtlich beendet. Doch bevor er aus dem Zimmer trat, drehte er sich noch einmal zu der im Bett sitzenden Lily um.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du hast. So schwer ist das ganze doch nicht." Dann verließ er ihre Wohnung und lies seine Mutter nachdenklich zurück.


	18. Kapitel 16 Dialog for 2 II

Sorry Sorry!!  
Eigentlich war das Kapitel schon vor Wochen fertig, aber… irgendwas hat noch gefehlt. Deswegen hat es auch so lange gedauert…  
Es ist schön zu lesen, dass sich doch noch so viele Leute für diese Geschichte interessieren (ich hoffe, daran hat sich auch nichts geändert… hüstel betreten zu boden guck  
So, diesmal darf Harry ein bisschen auf die Couch…  
Viel Spass damit! (und ich streng mich ganz doll an, damit ich das nächste Kapitel nicht erst in vier monaten poste…….wieder verlegen wird)  
(und löschen werd ich sie natürlich auch nicht!!)

Kapitel 16 – Dialog for Two II

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum am Fenster und starrte auf die Ländereien hinaus. Er dachte über das Gespräch von gerade eben nach.  
„Warum habe ich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass du eigentlich nicht hier sein solltest, Harry?" fragte eine helle Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Weil du es genauso wenig solltest, Gin." gab er ohne auf zusehen zurück. Sie lachte und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Erwischt. Aber ich denke du verstehst warum, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich jetzt Wahrsagen hätte…" Sie setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Ja, natürlich..." antwortete Harry langsam und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Ginny folgte seinem Blick und verharrte so für einige Minuten. Dann:  
„Was ist da draußen so interessantes, das ich nicht sehe?!"  
„Hä? Was?" Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal an.  
„Was ist so interessant, dass du ständig drauf starren musst?" hakte die Rothaarige nach.  
„Was bei Merlin meinst du?" Sie grinste als Harry sie völlig unverständig ansah.  
„Du hast, seid ich hier bin, ungefähr eine Viertelstunde aus dem Fenster gestarrt, irgendwohin. Und  
ich bin neugierig, was du so interessiert angestarrt hast."  
„Ich? Angestarrt? Nichts... ich hab nur aus dem Fenster gesehen."  
„Und warum? Was ist los?"  
„Nichts bestimmtest, ich hab nur nachgedacht." Ginny grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Harry, ich habe 5 ältere Brüder. Glaub mir, ich erkenne Liebeskummer wenn ich ihn sehe. Also, was ist los?"  
„Ich hab keinen Liebeskummer." entgegnete Harry pampig, was Ginny nur noch breiter grinsen lies.  
„Du hast Kummer wegen jemandem, der dir etwas bedeutet und/oder den du liebst. Ich denke das fällt unter die Kategorie Liebeskummer."  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge seufzte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Ginny sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Jah, ist gut." stöhnte er schließlich. „Ja, Ja und Ja. Ich hab... Liebeskummer."  
„Und warum?"  
Harry warf ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu, von dem er hoffte, dass er sie zum Schweigen bringen würde. Dem war aber leider nicht so, denn Ginny hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„OK. Du willst es nicht sagen. Mal sehn... Also wenn du eine Freundin hättest, dann wäre das mittlerweile Schulgespräch, egal ob ihr es geheim halten wolltet oder nicht. Wenn du verliebt wärst... dasselbe in grün, nur wahrscheinlich eher Gryffindor-intern." Der Goldjunge sah sie ungläubig an.  
„Glaub's mir oder nicht, das mit Cho wusste der gesamte Turm. Sogar ziemlich früh." Er schüttelte den Kopf, allerdings wirkte es nun eher verwirrt als ungläubig.  
„OK, weiter geht's mit der Schnüffelei. Nun, da in der Schule nichts bekannt ist, oder es zumindest niemandem aufgefallen ist, muss es um eine Dame gehen, die entweder schon sehr lange Teil deines Lebens ist oder von der niemand weiß, dass sie es ist." Sie machte eine kleine Verschnaufpause.  
„In diesem Fall würde es sich entweder um Hermine oder Lily handeln, und wenn es um Hermine gehen würde, wüsste ich es schon sehr, sehr lange. Also geht es um Lily." Ginny sah Harry in Erwartung einer Reaktion an. Aber er starrte wieder bloß aus dem Fenster.  
„Himmel und Regenwetter, was ist passiert, Harry? Ihr wart doch sonst auch ein Herz und eine Seele!"  
Harry zuckte kurz mit dem Kopf, reagierte aber sonst nicht.  
„Harry, ich bin verdammt gut darin Leute aus zu quetschen." Ginny sah ihn ernst an. „Also, du kannst das Ganze auf die leichte oder die harte Tour durchstehen. Entweder du sagst mir das, was ich hören will, und zwar freiwillig, oder ich belaber' dich so lange bis du aufgibst."  
Das entlockte Harry endlich ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Siehst du, geht doch. Also, Harrylein, was ist los?"  
Unter ihrem Blick gab der Ältere schließlich auf. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ist ja schon gut, Ginny. Also, was willst du wissen?"  
„Was ist mit dir und Lily los? Erst war sie nicht beim Frühstück und jetzt finde ich dich hier. Und besonders glücklich scheinst du auch nicht zu sein, sonst würdest du jetzt mit Ron hier sitzen, Hermines Ermahnungen ignorieren und Snape-exlodiert spielen. „  
„Ich... irgendwie ist es gerade komisch."  
„Was, das du Geschwister bekommst?"  
Harry schnaubte.  
„Ja, DAS auch."  
„Du meinst, weil du so lange der ‚einzige' deiner Familie warst und jetzt damit überschwemmt wirst?"  
Er sah sie überrascht an.  
„Du solltest Psychologin werden, weil du das? Du bist echt gut!"  
„Was ist eine Psychologin?"  
„Jemand der sich in andere Menschen einfühlt und ihnen hilft Probleme zu lösen." Er wusste, dass das es eine vereinfachte Darstellung war, aber Ginny dürfte es so besser verstehen, als wenn er ihr das komplette Berufsbild gesagt hätte. Sie grinste.  
„Ja, ich denke das trifft es ganz gut."  
„Seit wann kannst du das so gut?"  
„Erstens, du lenkst ab, zweitens, ich hab dir schon gesagt das ich 5 ältere Brüder habe. Hast du dich mit Lily gestritten?"  
„Eigentlich haben wir uns nur unterhalten..."  
„Und über was habt ihr geredet?"  
„Eigentlich hat sie die meiste Zeit geredet."  
„Hast du zugehört?"  
„Hä?"  
„Hast du ihr zugehört?"  
„Natürlich hab ich das!" meinte Harry und war ziemlich empört.  
Ginny lachte plötzlich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich meine nicht mit den Ohren sondern mit dem Herzen!"  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Also für dein Alter redest du schon ziemlich geschwollen."  
„Ist das jetzt eine Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment? Ginny sah ihn keck von der Seite an.  
„Keine Ahnung." sagte Harry abweisend und stand auf.  
„Du weißt, Mädchen können in euren Schlafsaal, ihr nur nicht in unseren. Ich kann dir also nachlaufen."  
Der Gryffindor warf ihr einen Blick zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Mach doch." Dann ging er die Treppen hoch. Ginny seufzte genervt und folgte ihm dann. Als sie die ersten Stufen hinauf gegangen war, hörte sie wie das Portrait aufklappte und eine Horde Zweitklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmten. Ihr fiel ein, dass Colins kleiner Bruder, Kevin? Calvin? irgendetwas in diese Richtung, in dieser Stufe war. (A.d.A: Auch wenns nicht stimmt, es stimmt, OK)  
„Kein Wunder, dass er abgehauen ist..." murmelte das Mädchen und hüpfte Harry hinter her.  
„Woher wusstest du das?" fragte sie, als sie die Schlafsaaltür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Harry schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln.  
„Wenn du stundenlang von ihnen genervt wirst, und das über Wochen, dann merkst du dir irgendwann, wann die kleinen Nervensägen hier antanzen. Außerdem konnte ich mit den Stundenplan der Zweiten anschauen und ich hab ihn mir gut gemerkt."  
„Da soll Hermine doch noch mal meckern, dass du dir nichts merken könntest."  
„Da verwechselst du mich mit Ron!" wenigstens jetzt grinste Harry mal richtig und Ginny legte sich gelassen auf das Bett ihres Bruders.  
„Stimmt, über dich sagt sie immer etwas anderes."  
„Und was?"  
„Das du einfach nur faul bist."  
„Hrmpf." machte Harry und durchsuchte seinen Koffer nach Schokofröschen. Nach einigen Minuten Stille wurde er endlich fündig und warf Ginny eine Schachtel zu.  
„Danke. Aber das wird mich auch nicht davon abbringen dich weiter zu löchern!"  
„Mach mir doch keine Hoffnung, ja?!"  
Nachdem Ginny eine Weile an ihrem Frosch herum geknabbert hatte sagte sie leise:  
„Ich will dich nicht ärgern, Ray, ich will dir helfen."  
Harry musterte sie sehr lange, dann setze er sich neben das auf dem Bauch liegende Mädchen und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Ginny richtete sich auf und sah ihn an.  
„Ich weiß." sagte der Schwarzhaarige sanft, „und dafür bin ich dankbar."  
Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
„Weißt du, ich kann nur nicht sehen, wenn es dir schlecht geht und würde dir so gerne helfen!"  
„Aber das tust du doch. Schon allein in dem du mich solange löcherst, bis ich anfange über meine Probleme nachzudenken." Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und dann seinen Kopf auf ihren.  
„Was ist passiert?" dieses mal klang Ginny nicht mehr fordernd, dieses mal war es nur eine leise Bitte ihm helfen zu dürfen.  
„Sie... ich weiß auch nicht genau, sie ist zusammen gebrochen. Hat furchtbar geweint. Viel erzählt... wusstest du, dass sie Drillinge bekommt?"  
Die Rothaarige zuckte hoch und Harrys Kopf knallte gegen eine Bettstange.  
„Sie bekommt Drillinge?" Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich wusste ja, dass sie nicht nur eines bekommt, aber ich dachte es wären nur Zwillige..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich die entstehende Beule an seinem Kopf.  
„Ja, Drillinge. Aber ist doch egal, ob ich nun eins oder drei Geschwister bekomme, das ändert nichts an..." Er stockte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster  
„Woran?"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau… Wie du gesagt hast, ich bin jetzt nicht mehr alleine, aber… jetzt haben alle diese verschiedenen Erwartungen an mich…"  
„Also sonst waren die Erwartungen der anderen dir doch auch scheiß egal!" entgegnete Ginny.  
„Aber mit den Leuten war ich auch nicht verwandt! Und… das schlimme sind die Erwartungen, von denen ich nichts weiß, verstehst du?"  
„Soll ich ehrlich sein? Nein, keine Ahnung wovon du redest!" Ginny sah ihn offen an.  
„Ok, also, nehmen wir zum Beispiel mal Mum. Natürlich erwartet sie etwas von mir, wie ich sie unterstützen soll und so. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie, also hab ich Angst sie zu enttäuschen…" Harry atmete tief durch. „Und dann noch Sirius. Und damit meine ich nicht nur seine Erwartungen an mich sondern die der anderen als Reaktion auf seine Beziehung mit und zu meiner Mutter."  
Er machte eine kleine Pause.  
„Ray, das sind ganz normale Probleme in einer Patchwork-Familie!!" sagte Ginny schließlich. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass es dafür eine Universallösung gibt, ihr müsst eure eigene finden!!  
„So wies aussieht, werden wir so schnell aber keine Familie…" konstatierte Harry.  
„Und wie meinst du DAS jetzt schon wieder??"  
„Lily ist sich ihrer Gefühle im Bezug auf Sirius nicht ganz sicher."  
Ginny schlug sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und der Schwarzhaarige dachte zuerst, sie würde ihm zustimmen, doch dann stöhnte sie:  
„Mensch, Harry!! Das ist doch klar!!"  
Sie nahm ein Kissen und schlug es erst ihr, dann ihm gegen den Kopf.  
„Verdammt noch mal, ihr unsensiblen Männer!! Ihr checkt doch auch gar nichts! Sie mag vielleicht verarbeitet haben, dass sie einfach so mal in die Zukunft geschickt worden ist, aber jetzt, wo sie sich wieder an alles erinnern kann, sieht das alles schon wieder ganz anders aus!!"  
„Ungefähr das hat sie auch gesagt…" murmelte er leise zwischenrein, doch Ginny ignorierte ihn völlig.  
„Und erst recht, wo du sie ständig an James erinnerst! Himmel, Gefühle sind doch kein Bach, den man einfach mal umleiten kann!! Sie braucht Zeit! Und erst recht, wo sie jetzt schwanger ist! Das ist bedeutet eine unglaubliche Hormonbombe, die ist auch nicht gerade leicht zu händeln! Und dann auch noch Drillinge…!!"  
„Ist gut jetzt, Ginny!" unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich habs kapiert."  
Er sah sie liebevoll an. „Danke."  
Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann schoss er aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Perplex sah Ginny ihm hinterher und berührte vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern ihre Lippen.  
„Männer!!" stöhnte sie und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
